ENXEL Rayo de sol
by tenesedra
Summary: En Ţara Ungurească, una exclusiva villa de Alba Iulia, Seiya, un niño amable y tranquilo conoce Marion Poe, una niña pelirroja temperamental y se convierten en amigos inseparables. Al cumplir los 17 ambos se van a estudiar a la prestigiosa universidad
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de "Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y "Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Prólogo**

**Por: Ceejay**

_"En __Ţara Ungurească, __una exclusiva villa de Alba Iulia, Seiya, un niño amable y tranquilo conoce Marion Poe, una niña pelirroja temperamental y se convierten en amigos inseparables. Al cumplir los 17 ambos se van a estudiar a la prestigiosa universidad de Enxel, donde tendrán que enfrentar mas de un conflicto. Sobretodo cuando se cruzan en sus caminos dos personas que cambiaran sus vidas para siempre…"_

"Sombras del pasado" 

"Hace aproximadamente diecinueve años......

Una joven de unos diecisiete mayos, cabalgaba su blanco corcel para ir a encontrarse con su amante prohibido. Él, si bien era portador de una belleza imposible, de hermoso pelo castaño rojizo, también era cierto que desde que la conoció en aquel prado, quedó prendado de su encanto. Ambos llegaron a amarse de una forma tan desarraigada, que el solo hecho de disfrutar de la naturaleza agarrados de la mano, los hacía sentir una felicidad inimaginable. Ella tenía una larga cabellera castaña clara que se desataba en su blanca espalda en unos delicados rizos que brillaban con la tenue luz del ocaso. En sus grandes y pícaros ojos zarcos brillaba una luz única y su voz era tan hermosa que hacía llorar a los gorriones.

Como cada tarde, ese día se disponía a contemplar el ocaso en la pradera junto a su adorable caballero. Estaba tan fascinada soñándole despierta, que perdió la noción del tiempo. Pero tenía que esperarlo. Necesitaba verlo o enfermaría. Tal era el grado de dependencia hacia él. No le gustaba estar en casa sola con sus sirvientes que parecían crecer en número conforme lo hacía ella en tamaño. Todo por haber nacido con el cuerpo frágil, ella, siempre era tratada con excesiva delicadeza y eso le irritaba. Sobretodo porque en la noche anterior, en el baile sorpresa que preparó su padre, anunciaba su compromiso con el noble idiota que la cortejaba; ese que tan mal le caía. Así que se armó de valor. Decidió que era hora ya que el pichón de águila dejara el nido. Pero lo que no sabía era que semejante imprudencia podría costarle bastante caro. Quería libertad, ignorando que esa era la peor forma de conseguirlo, dada su extrema fragilidad, su obvia fachada de noble y… lo desprotegida y vulnerable que estaba ahora. Sintió una brisa helada que le congeló las piernas pálidas. El animal le miraba con ojos ansiosos. Se agarró el largo y elaborado vestido, lo montó con majestuosidad y se abrazó al cuello de este. Decidida a lo que fuera con tal de ser sacrificada de ese modo.

–Oh, apúrate Sam –Suplicaba angustiada, al ver que el animal iba muy despacio y se avecinaba una tormenta. Lo cual era muy común en esa temporada. Las hojas de los cerezos formaban un remolino de guirnaldas a su alrededor. –Tengo que verle o no podré seguir con esto. Vamos antes que mi padre mande a por mí, te ruego amiguito.

Un caballero apareció a lo lejos. El caballo fue el único en percibirlo.

– ¿Ocurre algo, pequeño? Venga, no temas, sigue adelante –le rogaba al momento que agarraba las riendas, pese al fuerte viento que le helaba y le imposibilitaba ver con claridad la persona que estaba al final del camino –Ah, no puedo ver nada. ¿Ey, Samsón, Crees que sea Joshua?

Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad con esa idea tan solo. Arreó con ímpetu hasta llegar al sujeto. Este llevaba una bufanda que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, pero el color inconfundible de su pelo resaltaba en un flequillo, que se convirtió en juguete para el viento. Sus ojos lucían diferentes, pero era él sin duda.

–Joshua. –dijo en un susurro mientras su corazón se salía por la borda. El caballero no dijo palabra, pero le ofreció la mano y, esta enseguida bajó del caballo. La tomó en sus brazos y huyó con ella a una velocidad casi inhumana. Ella estaba acostumbrada. No estaba en absoluto asustada, ni le importó dejar su fiel amigo atrás. Tenía todo cuanto deseaba. Estaba segura de ello.

En cuanto llegaron a una gruta para protegerse de la tormenta, el caballero, sin hablar aún, la cerró con una enorme piedra, con un rápido movimiento del dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos centelleaban más intensamente que los relámpagos. Todo lo que se oyó después fue un grito apagado dentro de la cueva… ese lugar se convirtió en su hogar. Jamás se le vio salir a ella o a él; excepto en las noches oscuras. Un año después en un día igual de tormentoso se escuchó el dulce llanto de un bebé. Más tarde, cuando hubo calma, el caballero salió con la criatura en brazos. Había una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no llegaba a sus ojos bermejos. Se dirigió a la ciudad, con una meta poco clara en mente."

***Años después***

Aquel día gris una amistad que nada rompería o igualaría, estaba a punto de nacer. Mientras una pequeña nena pelirroja lloraba, sentada bajo un árbol cercano al internado Sunrise, un pequeño que pasaba con un muñeco de felpa en las manos, vio esta escena y se acercó…

–Ah… hola –dijo bajito el pequeño de grandes ojos azules y pelo como la noche a la nena. Su voz era tan bonita que parecía un canto.

– ¿Euh? ¿Quien PIIII eres tú? –respondió abruptamente la nena, con los ojos rojos de llorar.

–Ey, una señorita tan guapa no debería expresarse de esa forma –dijo el nene sonriente y le pasó su conejito –El señor Orejas aliviará tu pena

– ¿Eres subnormal? –señaló irritada, pero él ya lo había puesto en su regazo y seguía sonriendo. Esa sonrisa tan amable la desconcertó y se sintió avergonzada por la actuación de antes –ah…gracias –masculló y miró hacia otro lado, con los colores ligeramente subidos.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó el chiquillo, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

–Haz lo que quieras, no me importa –dijo en un hilillo de voz, tratando de sacarse algo de su largo pelo carmesí – no me importa nada – continuó entre sollozos.

–Ah, disculpa, olvido mis modales, mi nombre es Seiya Krown ¿Como te llaman a ti, señorita?

–Solo"Marion", mucho gusto o lo que sea… arrggg que asco –gruñó tratando de arrancarse un mechón pegajoso.

–Espera, no lo hales así o te quedarás calva –sus manitas tiernas, intentaron quitar con cuidado la goma de mascar, pero una expresión de pánico en sus ojitos zarcos, indicaba que era inútil.

– Voy a estrangular ese cuatro ojos de Kalry, lo golpearé y luego…y luego lo…–sus manitos golpearon tan fuerte el estomago del pobre peluche, que le sacó un poco del relleno que tenía. Seiya la miraba sorprendido.

–Lo siento, no quise hacerle daño al sr. Orejas, ya lo reparo, soy buena para esto, espera.

Sacó su equipo de manualidades y una tijera se le cayó de la cajita. Se lo pensó un minuto y la tomó. Se agarró un mechón con una mirada traviesa.

–EY… nooo, espera, ¿qué haces? –gritó él, quitándoselas en el acto.

–Dámelas ya –le ordenó, intentando arrebatárselas –dámelas o te golpeo, idiota. –El pequeño, con una carita de resignación, suspiró y se las ofreció, pero cerró la mano cuando esta las iba a tomar.

–Deja que lo haga un profesional, ¿si?

– ¿Que?

–Date vuelta.

Ella, obedeció con el rostro fruncido. El tomó un mechón con delicadeza y dudó en ese momento, por lo bien que olía. Estaba en un dilema. El cabello tenía un color tan vivo; estaba bastante largo y abundante. Era un sacrilegio cortarlo. Así que decidió cortar solo la parte dañada por la goma. Pero las tijeras se trabaron y al tratar de sacarlas, cortó una parte considerable. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el gran mechón carmesí en el césped.

–Eh… esto…yo…

–No te preocupes, ya crecerá –dijo ella despreocupada.

–Pero… lo siento… te haré un corte más… digno de ti –dijo sonriendo con dificultad.

–Apúrate, pronto lloverá y no quiero mojarme el uniforme.

Lo miró de reojo, confiándole su cabeza. El siguió la ardua tarea complacido. Sin embargo, aunque hizo un excelente trabajo, el no lucía muy feliz.

–Waw se siente mas fresco ja ja –la sonrisa de ella era transparente y pueril. El la miraba fascinado.

– ¿No te regañarán si te ven pelada como un muchacho? –dijo preocupado.

– ¿Y qué mas da? ¿Ya no se le puede hacer nada o si? –Su rostro triste se tornó a los largos mechones en el suelo como si se arrepintiera de algo. –Seguro que ya no pareceré tan "guapa", ¿no? –masculló mientras se enjugaba pequeñas gotas saladas que empezaban a brotar de sus melados ojos.

– No, ¿qué dices? Me encanta el color de tu pelo, es mi favorito –añadió apresurado –ya crecerá, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¿no? –dijo citando sus palabras. Empezaban a escucharse los truenos. –Ah, vente o nos mojaremos –dijo al tiempo que la tomó de la mano.

–Espera, el Sr. Orejas se mojará –dijo ella, agarrando el peluche y emprendiendo la huida. Olvidando el incidente y dejando su salvador atrás

–Aguarda, no corras tan rápido, Solo Mariooooon

–Es Ma-ri-on, cerebro de maní.

–Ese apellido es algo raro, ¿no? –bromeó el, rascándose la cabeza. Ambos sonrieron.

La tormenta los atrapó rumbo a casa. El pequeño Seiya vivía cerca, pues se había mudado recién con su familia. La idea de pasar la tormenta solo con sus sirvientes no le atraía de mucho. Marion no paraba de correr y él no paraba de corretearla. Olvidando los truenos a que temía por estar jugando en la lluvia, se sintió el niño más feliz de su edad, pero esa felicidad no iba a durar por siempre...

***Dieciocho años mas tarde***

***Seiya***

"Ey, despierta jovencito" –me dijo alguien entre sueños. Su voz era tan dulce que me hizo sentir como un pequeño niño necesitado de su madre… mi madre. Igual que otros días, este también era un sueño. ¿Tanto preciso de ella? Ah, valla usted a saber. Estoy muy nostálgico estos días. Puede deberse porque he dejado la escuela de música y pronto entraré a la universidad. Pero lo mejor es, sin duda, que volveré a ver a alguien muy querido para mí. Se pondrá feliz. Eh bueno, esto si no toma en cuenta que no he contactado con ella en todo este tiempo, jeje.

Tengo en la maleta un par de fardos de solicitudes para distintas universidades. Aún no tengo idea de qué iré a estudiar, pero entre las ofertas, hay una que me atrae…sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido llenando varias formas, concentrándome en las más difíciles primero, así que sólo me queda lo básico…Mi nombre es Seiya Krown… tendré los dieciocho el próximo 30 de julio. Mis ojos son zarcos, mi cabello negro –que acostumbro a llevar largo – mido un metro setenta, soy del tipo A+ y mi color favorito es… mi color favorito es…mmm me gusta tanto el rojo como el negro. Que difícil mejor dejo esto vacío jeje… En mis ratos libres practico Fútbol americano y rasgueo mi fiel y curvilínea compañera –o sea, mi guitarra. Adoro las hamburguesas y mi sueño es… ¿conocer a mis verdaderos padres?

Una nube de dudas y sufrimientos entremezclados de mi niñez afloraron a mi cabeza, por suerte pasó la azafata con el carrito y de esta manera no colapsé…hubiera sido embarazoso que alguien me viera llorar llenando una forma de este tipo, como si fuera un test de esas graciosas revistas del corazón. No, no puedo escribir eso, suena… patético. Si lo vieran Anny o Derek, no sabría como disculparme. Siempre han estado a mi lado y me han brindado todo su apoyo…pero…pero es sin duda muy difícil. Mejor duermo otro poquito, en lo que el avión aterriza…ah que ganas de volver a molestarte, Rufous.

***Marion ***

"¿Qué es lo que quiere la pequeña Marion?" –susurraba de nuevo esa extraña voz en mi cabeza, causándome jaqueca. Agarré una almohada y cubrí mis oídos inútilmente. Entonces desperté. El mismo sueño otra vez.

–Señorita Marion, ¿te has vuelto a acostar? – Me decía Zoey aquella mañana de Mayo, cuando apenas si dormí la noche anterior pensando en qué cuernos haría, una vez que terminaran los exámenes del instituto y no tuve tiempo ni de ponerme el pijama. Se presentó ante mí, con una pila de papeles –Debes llenar estas solicitudes. Son órdenes del Conde.

–Ah, ni siquiera he tomado un baño, nana –dije con desgano. Pero al menos esta cosa me sacaría de tanto pensar en cosas sin sentido. Ese criejo me hacía mas falta de la que imaginé. Me pregunto si ya habrá entrado a la universidad. De seguro que ya habrá aplicado para una muy buena. –Déjalos ahí nana –Me dio un bolígrafo apurada.

–Con letra de molde –agregó con firmeza –y trata de no hacer tachas, piensa bien antes de contestar cualquier ítem, ¿vale? –dicho esto, me dejó sola.

–Ah, cuantas preguntas, no Ho..... –Me quejé tirándome boca arriba en la cama, hojeando el tocho de papel y empezamos a meditar mi alter ego y yo.

–Ey, parecen los exámenes para entrar a la academia de la guardia del rey mmm, primero empezaré por lo más básico…Nombre: mmm ah"Marion Poe". Edad: diecisiete", mis ojos son…mmm hoy se ven medio rojos –no tanto como la melena desgreñada … pero aún se nota que son melados. ¿Cuanto es que mido?.... ¿Qué querrán que también les diga eso? Estos jodidos eruditos, metiéndose en todo, como si esto fuera relevante…. ah que PIIIII…si eso es lo que quieren –Empecé a escribir a mis anchas, dejando aflorar mi vena "creativa", como si fuera a llenar una de esas porquerías para Miss Tonta 2010, a papi y su querida Patty…to feo les daría algo, y eso lo compensaría – "mido 88-53-85" ... del tipo A+... creo que lo único positivo en mi vida. "Mi Color favorito es violeta"…Pasatiempo:"Escuchar música y tocar la batería"... seee, mi comida favorita es"el Dorayaki",…mmm aunque también me gusta el mantecado, pero eso es un postre tan solo... ya me dio hambre… ¿Mi sueño? Pues...Eso seria…

Ya el pobre bolígrafo estaba hecho una PIIIII de masticarle el casquete. "Encontrar una razón para vivir"… eso es todo lo que quiero… ah luego lo termino, ahora no estoy de ánimos para los números…

...Continuará....


	2. Marion Promesas

**Los personajes de "Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y "Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Escrito por:CEE**

**Capítulo 01: Promesas**

******MARION******

"Nada dura para siempre" –dijo Zoey al despedirse de mi como lo hicieran aquellos sujetos que se tomaron la molestia en ofrecerme sus genes. De mi querida y dulce madre tan solo había recibido cartas y mensajes insípidos que se me hacía cada vez más pesado de leer. De mi padre… bueno, el tipo y yo nos veíamos un par de veces al año. Desde el divorcio, decidieron –sin contar con mi fútil existencia –no verse la cara y la perfecta excusa era verme lo menos posible para "no correr el riesgo de coincidir". Me pregunto para qué truenos se casaron dos cabezotas que no se soportaban ni en retrato y encima tener una prole que solo le haría la vida mas desgraciada. Aquella majestuosa casa me hacía sentir patéticamente sola y, para más inri con la huida de mi adorada nana, muy bien sabía que todo se me vendría abajo.

–Venga, cambia esa cara Srta. Marion. Vendré a visitarte, te lo prometo. Sólo estaremos alejadas unos pocos kilómetros.

Su largo cabello rubio estaba envuelto en un moño muy elegante. Era la primera vez que la veía peinarse de ese modo. Parecía feliz de irse. Quien no, con lo tedioso que podrían resultar los berrinches constantes de una "niñata rica y malcriada". Desde muy pequeña estuvo a mi lado. Fue la única figura maternal que tuve. ¿Quién me iba a regañar ahora por hacerle bromas pesadas al viejo decrépito de Zeus, nuestro mayordomo? No sabía cómo diantres me las iba a apañar sin esa horrible mandona y estricta… aunque muy en el fondo…dulce mujer. Zeus, mantenía su cara de gendarme, frente a la puerta, esperando con una maleta en cada mano. No querría presenciar una escenita de la arrogante cría de los amos. Tampoco es como que yo iba a darle gusto de verme llorar. Eso nunca. Por muy enojada que estuviera, por muy humillada que me sintiera… jamás lloraría ante nadie. No esperaba ni deseaba la compasión de ninguna persona de las que me rodeaban. Incluso en el internado de élite, Sunrise, en donde tan sólo estaría unos meses más –por fortuna –sólo se acercaban a mí por el grado de nobleza de mi familia. Todo eso me enfermaba.

–Perdona si no te acompaño, Zoey –Le dije con un nudo en la garganta, intentando que mi voz sonara lo suficientemente firme para evitar un efusivo abrazo inspirado por la lástima. Tuve éxito –Zeus… trata de no arruinar el paquete que te pasé anoche –agregué, pretendiendo que "todo estaría bien" tampoco podía bajar la guardia con ese mico que me sonreía como si le estuviese haciendo alguna gracia. –Es frágil –puntualicé –si sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

–Claro, claro, no se preocupe my lady –contestó con su amable y ronca voz, sonriendo junto a Zoey, quien le devolvía la sonrisa, rompiendo el hilillo de fuerza que tenía para continuar con mi farsa.

Subí las escaleras sin mirarlos. Casi corrí. El nudo se hacía mayor a medida que subía hasta mi habitación. Creí escuchar pasos tras mío y me apresuré a entrar y cerrar la puerta contra mi espalda. Me deslicé sobre ella hasta quedar en cuclillas con el rostro bajo, lo que provocó que la melena carmesí se me viniera a la cara y empezaran a pegárseme las hebras como hiedras. Estaba cabreada. Escuché el sonido del coche que se había puesto en marcha y me levanté de un tirón para espiar por la enorme ventana de cristal. Zoey miraba en mi dirección. Me aparté de su campo de visión, al correr las cortinas, pero abrí un huequillo para espiarla. El vidrio se subió y el taxi se alejó con la única persona que me impedía vivir a mi manera. Pero, entonces lo supe. Eso no era lo que quería realmente. Corrí a la puerta y abrí tan apresurada, que arruiné el picaporte. –A veces mi propia fuerza me asusta, pero no reparé en ello. Me subí al brazo izquierdo de las escaleras y me deslicé sin problemas hasta el fondo, como acostumbro hacer desde que tengo uso de razón –bueno, de la memoria. La alfombra apenas amortiguó el guantazo en las asentaderas, pero no era momento para lamentarse por un simple dolorcito resultado de una mala coordinación. Salí de la mansión con la esperanza de volverla a ver. Sólo quería decirle que lo sentía. Que no quise decir esas cosas. Que no odiaba a mi padre, por haberse casado por enésima vez ni a mi madre por haberme dejado sola tanto tiempo. Que no quería. Que no quería que… me dejara ella también. Que yo… le quería mucho.

Me detuve en medio de la gran carretera, lejos de la mansión. En menos de un minuto estuve como a tres kilómetros de allí. Sin embargo ya era tarde para disculparme. Ya Zoey no estaba. Me demoré mucho en bajar, quizás. Quería tener alas para poder alcanzarla, pero sólo tenía unas estúpidas piernas largas y flacuchas que no me respondían como esperaba.

El cielo se llenó de nubes negras. Para cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya tenía la lluvia encima. Los truenos no me asustaban en lo más mínimo. Zoey se dignó en explicarme con palabras sencillas y elocuentes, la teoría de las cargas eléctricas y negativas; y el efecto que tendrían al hacer contacto entre sí. De esta manera disfrutaba de las tormentas sin preocupaciones. O talvez me estaba preparando el terreno para algo más. ¿Pero qué podría ser peor que esto? Estaba sola… otra vez… recordé las últimas palabras de nana cuando enterrábamos los restos de mi pony Lestat, en el jardín trasero: "nada dura para siempre". Esas palabras me martillaban los sesos. ¿Por qué PIIII me tenía que decir eso precisamente?

Algo húmedo y cálido me salía de las cuencas confundiéndose con la lluvia que caía en mi cabeza como cataratas en una piedra. Después de todo, para Zoey siempre fui solo una niña testaruda. Siempre me lo decía cuando se enojaba. Como aquella vez, cuando escapé del internado con el niño moreno de ojos azules, y llegué a casa con él todo enlodada. Arruinamos el tapiz que había adquirido mi padre en una subasta de baratijas de la condesa de "no sé donde". Los padres del niño moreno resultaron ser los coleccionistas de arte de la gran casa de la esquina, quienes vivían viajando, así que teníamos varias cosas en común, a parte de los mismos traviesos diez años. También era mi primer y único amigo. Pese a que Zoey no estaba tan de acuerdo con esa extraordinaria amistad, terminó queriéndolo casi tanto como a mí. No olvido esa vez en la que casi nos pilla en la oficina del director, cuando cumplimos los quince. Él quería probar sus dotes innatas de "Detective" y mostrarme un descubrimiento que hizo, pero en lugar de eso, los descubiertos fuimos nosotros. Me pregunto, qué hacía nana allí. Era obvio que iba a por algo o… por "alguien". ¡Pobre nana!; chantajeada por dos criejos adolescentes. Vaya… ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

Un relinche repentino me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero no voltee a ver quien era. De seguro era Zeus con su cara de mico. Luego sentí que las cataratas de mi cabeza cesaban y algo suave la cubría. Zeus no es tan amistoso. Voltee esperanzada de ver de nuevo esos ojos dulces que hacían contraste con ese pelo tan lacio y rubio, pero en su lugar vi otros muy zarcos y... realmente lindos. Su pelo negro azabache estaba todo empapado; a cuestas llevaba una extraña mochila en forma de guitarra. Llevaba puesto un impermeable negro y se había despojado de la capucha para cubrirme de la lluvia. Había crecido bastante estos últimos veranos. Se veía aún más guapo.

–Hola Rufous –Saludó a sabiendas de cuanto odiaba ese apodito. Miré de soslayo la montura del caballo. Tenía una oportunidad única para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y entapizar su angelical cara de lodo… pero la dejé pasar. ¿Me había vuelto blanda?

–Vamos, entremos pronto o pescaremos un resfriado.

"No puedes hacer nada cuando se pones así, ¿verdad?

–Quería refrescarme un poco –Dije en voz alta. Él me miró confundido. Luego solo sonrió.

–No cambias nunca ¿eh Marion? Tan despistada como siempre jeje.

¿En verdad tenía tan bonita voz? Bueno, es cierto que era el vocalista de la banda sonora del instituto. No en vano sus padres lo habían inscrito en la mejor academia de música de Viena. Aunque ninguno de los dos estábamos tan contentos de alejarnos uno de otro.

– ¿Estabas estudiando el clima o algo así? –agregó como si quisiera arrancarme una sonrisa de mis labios mudos. "Debería hacerte caer"

– No, es solo... es solo –No pude seguir. Mi voz era un caos

–Vaya, si no te conociera, diría que no estás nada feliz de verme.

Y sí que lo estaba, pero este definitivamente no era mi mejor día. Todo lo que deseaba ahora era deshacerme de ese maldito nudo que se atascaba en mi tráquea y no me dejaba respirar. Se acercó y me quitó el flequillo empapado de la frente con sus cálidos y largos dedos, sonriéndome como cuando éramos unos mocosos. Se sintió bien. La lluvia continuaba, pero el dolor de mi tráquea cedió un poco y estornudé.

–Necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada o enfermarás. –Me rodeó con su brazo e invitándome a montar su purasangre.

Me dejé guiar por él hasta que llegamos a la mansión. Allí nos esperaba Zeus, en el portón, con un paraguas.

– ¿El señorito Seiya se quedará esta noche? –dijo colocando la chaqueta empapada en el vestíbulo, mientras Seiya sacaba una guitarra de la mochila.

–No quiero causar molestias, Zeus. Solo he venido a traer a la doncella "sana y salva" – dijo como si se tratara de una obra épica o alguna PIIII parecida.

–Prepáranos un té, Zeus –dije en voz baja, pero parecía que me había tragado un motor de arranque en mal estado –date prisa, tengo frío.

–Si, mi lady, enseguida –Fue a la cocina en compañía de dos mucamas.

– ¿Estás segura que quieres que me quede? –había un deje de picardía en su pregunta.

–Puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes o el mío. –le decía mientras subíamos las majestuosas escaleras de estilo barroco del siglo XIV – Me cambiaré en el gimnasio.

– ¿Dónde está Zoey? –Me detuve para sostenerme del balaustre, en el último escalón – ella… se fue a casa de su madre.

–Ah… ¿y cuando regresa? –Voltee para contestarle.

–No te preocupes, esta vez no tendrás que irte volando por la ventana. Reprimí una sonrisa al recordar aquel frío domingo en que nana casi lo mata por un mal entendido.

En verdad se nos hizo tarde apurando los detalles de una obra que debíamos montar y el se durmió en mi cama, con el brazo derecho apoyado en mi cintura. Fue muy gracioso ver como el jovenzuelo se disculpaba, mientras yo fingía dormir y Zoey lo atacaba con la fusta de la espada de mi padre.

Como adivinando mis pensamientos, Seiya me sonrió de vuelta. Al entrar colocó la guitarra a un lado del tocador y empezó quitándose las botas, lo cual me daba tiempo suficiente de salir antes de ver algo que por –y solo por –respeto no querría ver.

–Tranquila, mi ropa está seca y el pantalón también es impermeable –me dijo sonriendo, mostrando un par de deliciosos hoyuelos.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Me vi rápidamente al espejo, apreciando el tamaño desastre que había hecho la lluvia con mi pelo –demonios, por eso odio llevarlo largo.

–Espera, primero tienes que secarlo –dijo despreocupado, cogiendo una toalla seca y quitándome el cepillo de la mano. Se sintió muy bien. Me encanta que me rasquen la cabeza.

–Amm, Seiya –Dije mirando y tocando su largo pelo mojado –creí que te lo habías cortado –estaba aún más largo que la última vez, pero a diferencia del mío, lucía perfecto así mojado y olía rico.

–Pues… no he tenido tiempo de ir con el peluquero con esto de los exámenes de fin de curso, pero si no te gusta…

Agarró unas tijeras e hizo ademán de hacer un "sacrilegio" con tan linda cabellera, enseguida ya estábamos como dos mocosos peleándose por tener el peligroso utensilio en la mano. Solo que él tenía ahora más ventaja por su estatura. ¡Que injusto!

–Que me las des, tonto –le reprochaba con nuevas energías. Pelear –y ganar –era mi lema. Así era de obstinada. Nana decía que me parecía mucho a mi madre, la elegante señora de pelo rojo con ojos azules y que sólo heredé de mi padre la fuerza. Me pregunto si alguna vez aquel mujeriego enfermizo fuera fuerte. Creo que nana no quería admitir que yo era un bicho raro.

–Te harás daño con ellas, Rufous –dijo alzando las tijeras muy alto –Sólo bromeaba con lo de cortarlo, ¿no te parece que se ve muy sexy así?

Su sonrisa era impecable cuando me hacía enojar a propósito. Lanzó las tijeras al tocador y quedaron fácilmente enganchadas... en el estómago del señor Orejas.

– ¡Gol! Ups, no te preocupes, te compraré un conejo de verdad. A este se le salieron las tripas –señaló, mientras intentaba componer el peluche. Suspiré.

La calefacción, ayudada del acalorado disgusto entre en serio y en broma que cogí, me secó por completo. Me quité la camisa, olvidando que tan sólo traía una blusilla de lencería debajo. Me la había mandado mi madre el año pasado. Era un recuerdo de la princesa "no me acuerdo que". Lucía bien en mí, pero solo me gustaba por lo cómoda que era. Seiya me miraba como si viera a alguien más. Puso la silla al revés y puso la barbilla encima del espaldar. Yo le ignoraba como podía, terminando de secarme el pelo con el secador de mano.

– ¿Sabes que en el Sunrise, todos creían que éramos novios o algo así? –dijo de repente, dejándome, para mi sorpresa… sorprendida. ¿A qué venía eso?

–Eso no te impidió que ligaras con todo el equipo de danza, ¿o si? –Total ¿A mí que más me daba con quien salía?

–Pues la verdad ninguna de ellas me interesaba de mucho –dijo, parándose despacio de la silla. –ninguna logró que mi fuerte corazón se debilitara.

–Pues vaya corazón de acero que tienes –dije casi a manera de reproche.

Era un chico encantador bastante popular y guapo como para no dejarse querer por una hermosa señorita de sociedad. Pero, claro, Seiya siempre fue diferente del resto, no buscaba solo belleza. Sentí curiosidad de saber qué buscaba en una mujer. A simple vista se veía como si empezara a interesarme en mi mejor amigo, pero era otra cosa. Teníamos mucho de no platicar cosas de este tipo. Se sentía raro pensar en ciertas cosas, ya que después de todo éramos de sexos opuestos. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad sobrepasaba los límites del raciocinio y la lógica. Al fin le pregunté:

–Amm, ¿Qué buscas en una mujer, Sei? –traté de que mis palabras sonaran lo más imparcial posible, pero él siempre sabía qué se escondía detrás de cualquier pregunta que le hiciera. Lo hacía en aquel entonces cuando éramos como uña y mugre… y lo estaba haciendo justo ahora. Se acercó a mí despacio y por primera vez, me sentí… ¿tensa?

–Si no estás preparada para escuchar una respuesta. Te sugiero que no hagas la pregunta –dijo sonriendo y sentándose en el suelo con las manos hacia atrás. Lo estaba disfrutando –elemental, mi querido Watson.

–Cerebro de maní –le arrojé el secador de mano a la cara, pero lo atrapó con facilidad y reía con más ganas.

–Siempre quise decírtelo, pero dudaba en que creyeras que sólo eran puras mentiras.

– ¿Decirme qué? –Pregunté casi en un susurro y él se puso de pie, frente a mí, jugando con el cordón del secador y luego dejándolo para contestar.

–Pues… a decir verdad…desde que te empezó a crecer el pe…

Le interrumpí de manera instintiva con una recia bofetada, al darme cuenta de que sus ojos se metían en mi blusa. Mi torso estaba al descubierto de manera más o menos... sugerente. Fue tan rápido que apenas si tuve tiempo de arrepentirme.

– ¡I- Iba a decir "pelo", maldita sea!

Avergonzado, se frotó la mejilla. Pese a que fue solo un momento, la sentí tan suave que sentía remordimientos, pero es que vistas las circunstancias, no podía pensar…otra cosa, menos algo tan obvio. Me sentí muy avergonzada por haber pensado mal de él. Seré idiota.

–Antes lo usabas como un varón, ¿recuerdas? –dijo mas calmado y algo meditabundo, agregó: –Me gustan más las chicas de pelo largo.

–Ah… era eso –dije al fin, aliviada.

–Quería decírtelo porque no me gusta tener secretos con mi mejor amiga.

Sí, era un alivio que yo estuviera equivocada, pero también me sentí decepcionada. Hasta ahora ninguno de los chicos que se me habían insinuado valía la pena. Solo eran lindos por fuera, nada que ver con sus estúpidos cerebros que solo pensaban en dinero, fama y tenerme como trofeo. Sin duda, Seiya sería el más idóneo, para alguien como yo. Pero ni por asomo me arriesgaría a perder a mi mejor amigo. Además estaba casi segura de que no era del tipo de Sei. Así que solo me relajé y me dejé caer en la alfombra.

–Es cierto –continué –Cuando nos conocimos, llevaba un chicle pegado en el pelo que no salía ni con gasoil, pero me consolaste diciendo que crecería y que pese a que lo cortamos en exceso, era tu color favorito.

– ¡Valla perla, recuerdas cada detalle!

–Sip –Sonreí– recuerdo como destripé al pobre Sr. Orejas.

–Pues, de hecho… señorita "Puño de acero" –dijo dándome un suave golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza –solo lo dije para que no lloraras.

"Será capullo"

–Quiero decir, me encanta tu color, pero no tengo uno favorito… todavía. Para mí lo que importaba era que una persona tan linda dejara de preocuparse por lo de afuera y consiguiera sonreír.

Seiya miraba con el rostro melancólico las finas gotas de lluvia resbalando por la ventana. Yo me acerqué a él, tocando delicadamente su mejilla lastimada. Estaba tan cálida y tan suave que me sentí culpable. Soy tan impulsiva.

– ¿Por qué te lo dejaste crecer? –Empezó a acariciar con sus dedos las puntas aún húmedas – ¿Fue por mi? –Preguntó con aire casanova.

–No en realidad –dije pensando en el hermoso pelo de nana.

– ¿Ha pasado algo, Marion? –preguntó serio.

Aún no estaba preparada para hablar al respecto. Ese nudo me empezaba a asfixiar. La puerta se abrió en el momento preciso. Di gracias a Dios por mi torpeza de esta tarde.

–Ah, lo siento, se abrió apenas toqué –dijo el viejo apenado –Aquí está su té, mi lady; no quedó como los de la señora...

–Es una lástima no probar su delicioso té –interrumpió Seiya advirtiendo la decepción de mi rostro –pero habrá que conformarse hasta que venga.

"Habrá que conformarse"

No me quedaba de otra, tendría que conformarme y convencerme de que ella no volvería aun si mi cuerpo accediera a una máquina del tiempo y volviera a ser la nena desprotegida que necesitaba tanto de ella. Ahora me convertía en mujer. Pronto entraría a la universidad. Tendría que aprender a valerme por mí. No quería defraudar a Zoey. Ni a mí misma.

–Me temo, señorito, que eso no será posible –dijo el viejo imprudente.

– ¿Euh? No entiendo, Zeus. ¿Que quier...

– ¡Ella se fue, cerebro de maní! –Intervine sin más –Se fue porque se hartó de mí, pero como vez ya he crecido y no necesito niñeras. Estoy mejor sola que mal acompañada. Gracias por tu visita, después de no verme ni llamarme en los últimos años, ahora, si me disculpas…

Quebrándose mi voz con la última frase de la yuxtaposición, salí de allí después de tan patética escenita. Me siguió, pero traté de ignorarlo. Me detuvo alargándome una mano por el brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

–Y dices que ya "creciste" –me reprochó –Deja de actuar como una niña malcriada, puedes enfermarte saliendo tan tarde con este frío y esa lluvia.

– ¿Y a ti que? Después de todo tú también…

– ¿Yo también que? –Preguntó con un deje de ira en la voz –¿Qué me reprochas?

–Yo… pues… –mi vocabulario se empequeñeció de pronto. No tenia derecho a reclamarle nada. Él no tenía la culpa de mi mala suerte.

–Si lo que quieres es llorar, pues hazlo de una vez.

– ¡Llorar es de cobardes, suéltame ya!

–Ya basta de reprimirte. Es bueno llorar de vez en cuando si la situación así lo requiere, es de humanos, idiota.

Dudé. Pero ya no aguantaba más, la verdad. Me abracé rápidamente a su pecho como último refugio. No podía recriminarle ese trato. Me lo merecía, aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo. Tal era mi ego y él lo sabía. Me sentí mucho mejor al descargar todo eso que me calcinaba. Era una forma dura de madurar, pero sirvió más de lo que esperaba. El me abrazó con mucho más fuerza, sin preguntarme nada. Menos mal, porque no podría hablar –ni quería hacerlo –en esos momentos.

– ¿Creíste que volví solo para visitarte? ¿O… a recibir un tortazo?

–Pues…. –dije bajando el rostro – ¿No lo piensa dejar pasar?

–Conseguí el permiso de escoltarte a Enxel en cuanto termines el instituto.

– ¿Enxel? –Pregunté sobresaltada – ¿y cómo caray entraré yo a esa universidad?

–De la misma forma que entré yo –Dijo divertido.

–Pero que idiota soy, como pude olvidar que soy UN MALDITO GENIO –enfaticé.

–Rufous, –dijo poniéndose un dedo en la nariz y cerrando los ojos –escúchame. Solo tienes que tratar de no dormirte en clase y…–traté de interrumpirlo, pero el tapó mis labios con la otra mano –tomar notas, sobretodo. No te haz dado cuenta, pero tienes potencial, "señorita crecidita" puedes estudiar la carrera que siempre soñaste.

– ¿Criminología? – Dije por joder

–Se acabaron los cupos –contestó rápidamente.

–No pensabas estudiar eso, ¿o si?

– ¿Quien sabe? –Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

– ¿No tienes idea, no es así?

–No importa lo que quieras estudiar, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

...................Continuará…...................


	3. Seiya La musa del bosque

**Los personajes de "Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y "Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 02 "La Musa Del Bosque"**

**Escrito por: Ceejay**

******SEIYA******

Eran las 7:00 AM, cuando mi alarma sonó. Tenía dificultad para respirar y mi cabeza pesaba toneladas. El dolor era punzante en mis sienes. Sentí como si quisiera salírseme el cerebro del cráneo. Entonces escuché su voz. La busqué con la mirada hasta toparme con unos ojos bañados de sol y una cabellera lisa de un azul claro espeluznante. En ese momento la lógica de Freud y las teorías genéticas de Mendel me parecieron ridículas. Me acerqué lo más que pude, pues la luz de sus ojos me cegaba. Me llamó por mi nombre y no resistí preguntar el suyo. Pero ella cubrió mis labios con sus dedos. Su voz era un eco… un hermoso canto que daba una extraña sensación de paz. Pero esta vez, parecía estar triste. Algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir un poco culpable. Cerró sus ojos con sus manos asidas al pecho. Su vestido estaba impregnado de luz, una cruel luz que me la arrebató de la vista sin piedad. Se desvaneció como la noche al rayar el alba y yo… sentí una sensación de melancolía al quedarme solo en la oscuridad.

Me tomó unos minutos asimilar que había estado soñando. Mi garganta estaba reseca y podía sentir algo enorme arañándome la tráquea. Intenté tragar saliva y casi vi las estrellas. Me levanté a tientas para tomar un baño. Mis piernas parecían tener vida propia y mi frente estaba empapada de sudor. Abrí el grifo y dejé que se llenara la tina. No le eché las sales porque perdí la paciencia intentando abrir los sobres, mientras me castañeaban los dientes. Para mayor fortuna, el agua estaba helada. Aun así me sumergí de bruces y duré poco más de un minuto sin salir a la superficie. Quería comprobar que mis pulmones estaban allí y aun seguían funcionando.

El chalet estaba completamente deshabitado. El personal de limpieza, sin embargo, había hecho un pulcro trabajo y todo relucía. Anny, "mi madre" les había dado todo el fin de semana libre, mientras ella y Dereck, "mi padre" asistían a otra subasta de Picasso. Gracias a las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad producto de la paranoia de Derek, los guardias resultaban fútiles. Siempre tenía el tonto presentimiento de que un día, al regresar, no encontraría sus Rembrandt o su preciada Gioconda. Desde pequeño supe que eran vulgares imitaciones, pero nunca le referí nada, por no herir sus sentimientos. Debería de haber un silencio perturbador, pero los acuciantes ronquidos de los vecinos y las conversaciones matutinas de los jornaleros me avisaban que –por lo menos – el oído medio no estaba de huelga. Traté de sacudirme la nariz y tuve que dejarlo, al sentir un molestoso pitido en el oído izquierdo. No tenía ganas de tragar nada, pero me obligué a tomarme un vaso y medio de agua fresca. Me vestí y bajé apresurado al coche. Tenía pensado ir a las Colinas de Alba Iulia a terminar los preparativos de la estadía. Dereck me ayudó a conseguir un buen piso de tres habitaciones, una cocina esplendida, sala, comedor, Basement y algo que Rufous apreciaría de seguro: un balcón con vista a las montañas. Antes de encender el motor, tuve una mejor idea. Ya que era domingo y el sol hacía alarde de sus atributos –aunque yo seguía con un frío que me carcomía los huesos –decidí pasar por la Mansión Poe.

–Buenos días Zeus, ¿está Marion? –le pregunté al anciano que me vino a recibir a la colosal entrada. Su rostro lucía demacrado y sus ojos grises se clavaron en mí como si no entendiera mis palabras.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? –Me apresuré a preguntarle – ¿Te echó agua fría, para despertarte?

– ¿Disculpe? –Dijo acercándose toscamente

–Ah –carraspee para que mis cuerdas no desentonaran esta vez –perdona, creo que pesqué un resfriado. –el asintió con la cabeza y me invitó a pasar.

–Use esto, es de la señorita –me pasó una bufanda de algodón color violeta.

–No, no te preocupes, estaré bien. –El insistió y no me quedó de otra – ¿Le podrías avisar que estoy aquí?

–Estaba casi seguro de que estaría con usted –dijo de repente, con marcada preocupación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– ¿Intentas decirme que se escapó de casa?

–Dios, no diga una cosa así. –se desplomó en uno de los muebles y dijo resignado: –El Conde me echará en aceite hirviendo.

–Ah, Zeus, quizá solo te está jugando otra. Ya sabes como es. –Intenté animarle un poco.

–Sentí ruidos extraños esta mañana. –Continuó diciendo –cuando subí a llevarle el desayuno tan solo había una nota sin sentido sobre su cama.

– ¿Una nota?

Sacó un papel delicadamente doblado del bolsillo y me lo pasó. Lo abrí y lo leí repetidas veces, intentando descifrar su contenido. Era tan sólo una frase, pero se me antojó ambigua. Cavilé en mis recuerdos, devanándome los sesos. No parecía haber salido de algún libro, al menos no de ninguno de los que estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión. Los conocía de memoria.

–Desconocía ese pasatiempo de ella –dije casi en un susurro. Nunca la vi escribir. Odiaba los diarios y jamás tomaba notas en clases. Sin embargo, si se lo proponía aprobaba sin problemas. Pero eso no le enorgullecía. Se sentía un fenómeno. Curiosamente igual que yo.

–Ay algo más –agregó el anciano –tiene que ver esto.

Me condujo hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Había un bote de leche, unas cuantas latas de coca cola, unas barritas de margarina y una enorme copa con mantecado en el medio. Nada sospechoso, si no conociera a Marion. Adora el mantecado.

–Tan solo lo pellizcó –Dijo el viejo bigotudo casi en un suspiro.

–Tranquilo, amigo –le dije compadecido –quizá solo fue por ahí a caminar y a organizar sus ideas. Anoche estuvimos hablando del futuro.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa –agregó –la señorita casi no ve a su padre desde que este se mudó a Ámsterdam con la señora Patricia

– ¿Y?

–Los esperamos hoy – Su rostro palideció de repente.

–Entonces…

–No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero lo más seguro es que no quiera verlos y halla salido de la ciudad. Sin embargo – agregó en un tono más sombrío –No falta nada en su armario.

–Mmm eso no suena a Marion –Medité en las pesquisas –ella podrá ser algo fría e inmadura pero nunca pasa de sus padres, sin dar una explicación aunque sea lo más vaga que se imagine.

–Pero la nota…

–Está claro que solo se trata de una frase fuera de contexto. En lo que sea que estuviese pensando no era en…

De repente caí en la cuenta de que yo mismo me estaba apresurando a sacar conclusiones erróneas. Desde un principio me estaba auto persuadiendo de que Marion era una persona lo suficientemente razonable como para intentar o remotamente pensar en hacerse daño. Volví a leer la nota mientras un frío y agudo dolor me anestesiaba el pecho. Arrugué el papel hasta hacerlo una pelotita entre mis temblorosas manos.

– ¡Señorito Seiya! ¿Qué le ocurre?

–Por favor, no le digas a nadie que ignoras su paradero –Le imploré con una mano en su hombro – Creo saber a donde fue.

– Permita al menos que uno de los guardias le acompañe. No se ve usted muy bien.

–No te preocupes por mí, hombre. Ya me sé cuidar solito, ¿Vale?

–Sois el uno para el otro –sentenció con una apagada sonrisa –ve hijo, que Dios te acompañe. No vayas a volver sin ella, eh?

–Hasta luego, Zeus. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias.

Corrí hacia el Porsche y no mas entrar arranqué en dirección a las Colinas. El dolor en el pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero eso no me restaba fuerzas. Mis manos parecían sufrir un ataque prematuro de artritis, por lo que en muchas ocasiones casi me desvío de la carretera. Fueran cuales fueran los motivos que tuviera Marion para escapar, si es que lo hizo, no quería por nada del mundo que estuviera sola. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera ocurrir a esa cabezota. Sentí rabia de que no recurriera a mí. Estaba realmente cabreado con esa niña mimada que le importa tanto su propia vida como a un león un mapache.

Las punzadas en mi cabeza, junto a los ruidos entremezclados de las criaturas del bosque, se adueñaron de mi concentración y perdí el equilibrio del volante. Las gomas traseras se acunaron en un desnivel del camino. Al pisar el acelerador, siguieron su curso hasta sacarme del jodido carril. Por suerte el airbag se activó antes de colapsar con el tronco de un abeto. El tórax no dolía tanto ahora. El dolor de cuello era incluso más agudo.

"Si te encuentro, te estrangulo con tu propio pelo, Rufous"

Traté de salir del auto, sin que se me partiera la pierna que me quedó atorada con el cinturón. Sentí un molestoso ardor en la frente. Me rocé con la mano y esta se empapó de un líquido acuoso y bermejo que me produjo náuseas. Di gracias a Dios que no percibía olores por culpa de la constipación de las fosas. Pero me estaba mareando la sola idea de saberme sucio de sangre aunque fuese la mía propia. No era una fobia en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero su fétido olor siempre me hacía sentir enfermo. Me quité la camisa para limpiarme y usé la bufanda como venda. Sentía como si me hubiera pisoteado una caravana de elefantes. No traía el móvil encima. Como tenia planeado ir a la inmobiliaria a recoger los muebles que había encargado, suponía que estaría en el apartamento el resto del día donde ya tenía instalado el teléfono residencial. Los planes habían tomado otro rumbo. El Porsche lo había terminado de pagar gracias a mis ingresos generosos en Viena donde trabajé como maestro de violín sustituto. Ahora era historia pasada. Ponerlo a tope nuevamente era tan fácil como quitarle la miel a un oso pardo.

"Te estrangularé y te enterraré luego te desenterraré y te incineraré. Si renaces, tendré que empezar de cero"

Los pensamientos oscuros que me provocaba la rabia los dejaba fluir a propósito. Me ayudaban a que refulgiera la adrenalina. Lo cual me daba fuerzas para continuar con mi cruzada. Si algo le pasaba a esa cabezota yo… simplemente no iba a soportarlo. No podría vivir sin la presencia de ese demonio que me metía en los líos menos impensables. Atravesé el bosque para ganar tiempo. Ya me había acostumbrado a los molestosos ruidos del bosque de Alba Iulia. Pero mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado. Me recosté de un viejo pino para reponer energías. Estaba sediento. Me concentré en el dulce sonido de un riachuelo del otro lado del sendero. ¿Cómo diablos iba a llegar allí? Mis habilidades resultaban para los fines, una increíble mierda. Me puse de pie y caminé a rastras, agarrándome de las ramas y rocas que encontraba a mi paso. Los rayos del astro rey se colaban por la alfombra verde que cubría el lugar. Se me antojó un lugar mágico. Me detuve en la travesía al ver que se terminaba el sendero. No recordaba que aquí hubiera un acantilado. Debí traerme el azabache.

Al fondo del risco estaba el río, apenas perceptible, arropado por la neblina. Del otro lado pude apreciar pasto y luego más árboles. Pinos y abetos. Pude sentir el olor a yerba mojada de rocío. Lo que me indicaba que una de mis fosas estaba libre. Necesitaba agua. Nunca me sentí tan necesitado de ese líquido vital como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando a acababa de montar a Dalilah. Retrocedí un poco y me armé de valor. Mi meta era llegar al otro lado, pero el abismo entre los terrenos era tan desigual y tan enorme, que ni siquiera la yegua podría lograrlo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Me senté sin fuerzas junto a una roca. Mirando cuan cerca y cuan lejos estaba de mi objetivo. Pensé tontamente en dar un clavado hasta el fondo del río. De repente, levanté el rostro hacia el sendero que me acosaba. No era un idiota que arriesgaría su vida así como así, pero tampoco un cobarde ni mucho menos. No podía rendirme. ¿Cómo habría de saber si era capaz de saltar sin haberlo intentado? Si cometía un pequeño error, todo acabaría allí, pero si lo lograba…

Me puse de pie y retomé el plan. Recordé al pelmazo de Neo y la duda se quiso apoderar de mí, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada. Puse mi mente en blanco. Unos segundos antes de llegar al risco, me impulsé con toda la fuerza que me lo permitieron mis músculos. Sentí como si volara. La sensación que sentí era tal, que no me hubiese importado nada más. Nunca me sentí tan libre. Por unos breves segundos pude burlar las leyes de gravedad. Pero luego, el descenso estrepitoso me recordó que "todo lo que sube tiene que bajar" Maldita sea. Nunca fui tan bueno en gimnasia.

"Idiota, ¿en qué leches estabas pensando?"

Hice un último intento para no convertirme en puré. Me abalancé con un movimiento peligroso usado en artes marciales y logré asirme de una raíz de abeto. Me aferré de las raíces y escalé hasta llegar a la superficie. Respiraba con dificultad. Pero respiraba.

"Te encontraré y luego ajustaremos cuentas, Rufous"

Me quedé un poco más, jadeando y mirando al cielo. Esta vez si que la vi cerquita. El perfume de los lirios me envolvió. Me incorporé al sentir la corriente mínima de un riachuelo cercano. Estaba salvado. Bebí hasta saciarme. Me sentía vivo. Pero mi cabeza me estaba buscando pelea. Me agarré las sienes y me di un pequeño masaje. No funcionaba. Necesitaba un milagro. Este no era mi día. Seguí caminando por el nuevo y acogedor sendero. En toda mi vida viviendo y explorando por estos lahares, jamás vi algo tan exótico.

Estaba a pocos metros de la entrada hacia la zona universitaria, cuando escuché la voz más hermosa que mi oído desorbitado escuchara jamás. No entendía una pizca de la letra, pero deduje que era un canto triste por la rítmica de sus cuerdas vocales. Una voz blanca que manejaba el diafragma cual violinista experimentado, su violonchelo. Estaba encantado con esa voz. La portadora podría no ser agraciada, pero su voz compensaría todo lo demás. Me había hechizado.

Busqué, siguiendo el ritmo de las ondas. Agradecí por vez primera esa capacidad inconcebible con la que había nacido. De pronto, la voz cesó. ¿Lo había imaginado? Seguí la dirección de las ondas que sentí al principio. Llegué a un claro en donde había un abeto precioso. Rodeado de amancayes y rosas de todos los colores. Pero no reparé en esas superfluidades. Mi atención la acaparó aquella silueta que se quedaría grabada en mi retina. Estaba de espaldas, con sus delicadas manos asidas al árbol, como quien juega al encantado y espera contando mientras sus compañeros buscan donde esconderse. En su pelo liso la noche se había perdido. Lo traía todo suelto. Era tan largo que parecía no tener fin. Esperé pacientemente que volteara, pero temía que me viera. Seguro mi aspecto era el de un acosador o máxime un prófugo temerario. Temerario si era, aunque no prófugo. Pero eso sólo lo sabíamos Dios y yo.

Volteó ligeramente hasta quedar de perfil. Sus labios musitaban algo que por más que intenté no pude percibir. Era la primera vez que me pasaba. Quizá el virus me empezaba a atrofiar los sentidos. Una ráfaga de viento le revolvió el pelo. Se lo hacia ondear en un vaivén de garbos movimientos. Tomé aire al darme cuenta que me asfixiaba. Seré idiota. ¿Quién olvida respirar? Lo que aspiré fue tan agradable que me lamenté de no haberlo hecho en cuanto llegué al claro. Era ella quien portaba tan maravilloso olor y me había atraído con su música. ¿Pero porqué se había detenido? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que tenía un público no deseado y se intimidó?

Cuando volteó, yo retrocedí sigilosamente. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes. Una pequeña boca roja y para colmo unas facciones idílicas. Su piel era pálida y perfecta. Las flores se me antojaron rusticas ante aquella amalgama de belleza infrahumana. Tenía pestañas muy largas cuya humedad me llenó de una inesperada nostalgia. El vestido que traía le iba bastante bien a su esbelta figura. La empezaba a ver borrosa y sentí un extraño deseo de acercarme, pero ninguna de mis extremidades me respondía. De pronto empecé a temblar como hoja y me deje caer sobre los helechos que rozaban mis mejillas. El dolor en el pecho era terrible, pero necesitaba saber qué le pasaba, traté de incorporarme. Alcancé a sentarme en el suelo y la busqué con la mirada, pero ya no estaba. ¿Lo había soñado?

Desperté de mi ensueño por completo cuando bajé la mano izquierda y vi la hora…algo dentro del pecho me inquietó.

"Demonios. He perdido mucho tiempo. Rufous, donde diablos te haz metido"

Me levanté, olvidándome del dolor y del frío. Si no la encontraba, me iba a lamentar el resto de mi vida. Seguí hasta la zona universitaria. No veía con claridad, pero conocía el sendero. Mis desorbitados sentidos a veces eran una real molestia, pues todo lo sentía exagerado. Un chico normal – cosa que definitivamente no era mi caso – se reiría de cómo un "súper" bicho raro como yo decaía por un resfriado común. Nunca cometo riesgos innecesarios. Pero en cuanto regresé de Viena, mis problemas y traumas de la niñez retornaban. Claro que esos "daños y perjuicios" tenían nombre.

– ¿Qué es esto? –me preguntó una voz conocida. No me había dado cuenta que me había arrodillado en medio del campus. Estaba medio dormido. No la sentí llegar. –Espera… ¿Tu?

Levanté la mirada, cubriéndome los ojos con la mano derecha. El sol ardía, pero no me calentaba en absoluto. Descubrí sus grandes ojos melados llenos de interrogantes. Traía el uniforme del instituto todo empapado. ¿Habrá atravesado el bosque a nado? Imposible. Por muy buena nadadora que fuese, esa era una marca inalcanzable. Me incorporé para reclamarle, pero mi voz apenas era perceptible.

–No tienes idea… por lo que me haz hecho pasar, demonio del infierno.

–Incluso en tren, el viaje de Ţara Ungurească hasta Alba Iulia resulta largo ¿Porqué no trajiste el auto? –Inquirió con una mirada sin expresión –No me digas que de holgazán no llenaste el tanque y te viniste a pie. –Estaba colmando lo poco que me restaba de paciencia –vaya si tienes el cerebro pequeño, debiste traerte a Dalilah –Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a verme con cara de asco.

"¡La madre que la parió!" No me contuve más y la sostuve firmemente frente a mí. Parecía asustada. Genial, no me importaba gritarle a la cara cuan desconsiderada era. Esta vez sentía como si me saliera humo de los oídos.

– Oye…solo era una bro…

– No tienes el más mínimo respeto por los demás, eh? –le interrumpí, con la voz afectada, que parecía mas un murmullo. ¿Que no podía ver lo preocupado que estaba? –Te vas por ahí sin decir a donde jolines irás sin importarte cuan preocupados estén. No te mereces que estén todo el tiempo pendientes de... –las fuerzas me fallaron. De todas formas no quería gritarle, así que no me esforcé en hacerlo. Tenía tanto sueño.

– ¡Sei! Idiota, reacciona. ¡Ayuda! Maldición, estás ardiendo. ¡Por favor, alguien que me ayude! Oye… escúchame… lo lamento… Seiya… por favor, abre los PIIIII ojos, ABRELOS CEREBRO DE MANI…

–Que escanda… losa eres Ruf… –Apenas dije haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerme despierto.

–Eres un…

Me abrazó con fuerza, como lo hiciera una madre al ver que su único hijo sobrevivió de un accidente mortal. La sentí sollozar en mi hombro. Su cabello carmesí estaba mojado y olía a algas. La intenté apartar, pero apenas si tenía fuerzas para responder a su abrazo de hiedra.

–Estas herido –dijo quitándome la bufanda de la cabeza –venga súbete a mi espalda. No pienso esperar a que un jodio samaritano se aproxime.

–No es necesario, puedo caminar… solo dame un minuto.

Cuando pude reaccionar, ya me tenía sobre su costado. No era tan baja como parecía. Y por una razón u otra era más resistente que yo. Afortunadamente, agarramos un vagón vacío. La noté algo tensa cuando subimos, quizá porque mi aspecto lucía algo preocupante. Traté de indicarle el camino hacia al edificio donde nos alojaríamos en un par de semanas, una vez bajamos del tren. No había tenido tiempo de amueblarlo, pero Dereck me equipó una habitación en lo que terminaba las instalaciones de los demás cuartos. Era un buen tipo.

La tela del uniforme de Marion era muy fresca, pero por el frío que cargaba, sentía como se me congelaba el pecho. Su respiración era irregular, pero no se quejó ni se detuvo hasta que llegamos al edificio. El ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Escuché resignado la panda de "bonitas palabras" que salían de la boca de mi amiga. Colocó mi brazo en su hombro y literalmente me encaminó 7 escaleras arriba. Le indiqué donde podría encontrar las llaves. No quería bajarme, pero yo insistí en que lo hiciera, pues sabía que por muy contorsionista que fuera, abrir una cerradura con los dedos de los pies, podría causar un accidente del cual no estaba muy seguro de salir con vida.

– WOA. Esto es un sueño, Sei –dijo maravillada al ver cuan espacioso y ventilado era el piso me ayudaba a subir la escalera hacia el cuarto de baño.

–Me… alegro que… te guste –Dije, intentando no toser.

–Hmm espérame acá –dijo mientras me dejaba sobre la alfombra con el torso aún desnudo, lo que me hacía tiritar de frío. O quizá era por la fiebre.

–D-Date pri…sa, por favor –le supliqué.

–Yalah, yalah, deja de quejarte, niño –dijo con ternura, mientras me conducía dentro del baño –Me encantan los colores. Lo supo decorar como es debido. Luego felicitamos a tu madre. Ahora concentrémonos en limpiarte esa herida.

Me acercó a la tina y puso el grifo a tope, mientras le abría el botiquín. Yo no sentía las piernas, pero sí el frío que no me dejaba poner mis ideas en claro. Luego de que me desinfectara con una sustancia de un olor muy penetrante que me mareó, sentí las punzaditas de la aguja, que tan solo me hicieron encoger un poco las cejas. Se le daba bien la sutura. Me dio medio baño con la esponja para que no me sintiera incómodo. Me ayudó luego a ponerme un blazer que encontró en el closet y luego me condujo a la cama. Me puso un termómetro, luego de arroparme hasta el cuello y desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Escuché uno que otro ruido de sartenes, mas "palabras bonitas" al quemarse los dedos con el cuenco sacándolo del microondas…luego el olor de los fideos que Anny había traído y mas tarde un delicioso caldo caliente que se acercaba a la habitación. Estaba salado, pero supuse que era mejor dejar la boca cerradita.

–Déjame ver –dijo sacándome el termómetro de debajo del brazo –debes descansar, aún está muy alta. Noté su cara de preocupación y se me ocurrió halarla de los cachetes. Se apartó de inmediato y reprimí una sonrisa.

–Sabes, Rufous –debido a su cara de pocos amigos, corregí –Marion. Respecto a lo que te dije antes yo…

–Descuida… yo soy la que se debe disculpar. Salí de casa porque estaba aburrida. Es domingo y quise "explorar el terreno donde mi alma encontraría la paz" –dijo como citando una frase… ¿citando una frase?

–Espera un poco –saqué la pelotita de papel del bolsillo – ¿Entonces era eso?

– ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto curiosa, al ver el papelito

–Nada, olvídalo. –Y lo tiré por la ventana –El teléfono, por favor, le avisaré a…

–No es necesario –Mostró su móvil –Diablos, olvidé que la "reunión familiar" era hoy. –Parecía realmente arrepentida –En cuanto me acordé, llamé al viejo. Justo acababa de colgarle cuando me preparaba para atacar "un acosador prófugo" que encontré por el camino con el torso desnudo.

–Aguarda, había una razón para que fuera por ahí sin camisa.

–Adelante, quiero escucharlo –Aclaró su enormes ojos miel – a ver, a ver ¿dónde era tu cita exótica? ¿La conozco?

–Bah olvídalo. Mis labios están sellados –giró en torno a la ventana con la mirada perdida. –Hmm Marion, contéstame algo…

–Mis labios… –asestó a la defensiva, pero le interrumpí.

–Marion. Si la vida de alguien a quien quieres dependiera de… hacer algo realmente arriesgado, ¿lo harías?

Era una simple pregunta. Pero me miró como si no entendiera a qué venia eso. Sonrío y me contestó:

–Si tengo que saltar un acantilado para salvar ese alguien –Hizo una pausa que me desconcertó –se puede ir despidiendo del mundo de los mortales –quería matarla. Así que ella no lo hubiera hecho por mi, eh? Soy un estúpido titulado con honores.

–Pero… –Continuó –Si se trata de un cerebro de maní que quiero más que al Sr. Orejas… saltaría de cabeza hasta el fondo del acantilado. Yalah, yalah, "si su vida dependiera de ello" –imitó mi voz, lo que me hizo gracia.

Solo mi habitación estaba acondicionada. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se acomodó en el enorme sofá que quedaba frente al Home Theather del living room. Empezó a ver un dorama, pero agarró el telecomando y oprimió "off" y se sentó en el alféizar de la gran ventana del ala oeste. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió por la puerta que daba al balcón. Estoy seguro que disfrutó la vista.

Me quedé un rato pensando en los acontecimientos del día. El accidente, el arriesgado salto, la amalgama de sonidos discordantes, el sendero desconocido… la musa del bosque… no estaba del todo seguro si los dos últimos sucesos fueron obra de mi subconsciente en un intento por compensar mi vía crucis. Pero habría recorrido el mismo camino si mi tal era recompensa. Vaya que era prodigiosa la mente humana. Bendito el que la creó.

Al despertarme, Marion yacía a mis pies. Se notaba cansada. Con el uniforme manchado ligeramente de mi sangre. No olía mal. Aun conservaba en el pelo el olor a algas. La miré con ternura. Sus facciones eran garbas e infantiles. Dormida así pasaba por un angelito de los buenos. La subí con cuidado hasta la cabecera y la arropé. Se estiró sin abrir los ojos. Quité el flequillo aun húmedo de su frente y le di un besito en la cicatriz que se había hecho años atrás al caer de la barda de la mansión mientras trataba de escaparse para montar a Dalilah conmigo. Sentía que debía protegerla. Y entendía que el sentimiento era mutuo. No dejaría que nadie más la lastimara. Me levanté y puse la cafetera eléctrica. Sentía el cuerpo fresco, aunque un poco adolorido, pero ya no me dolía la cabeza. Salí al balcón para contemplar el paisaje, convencido de cuanto me iba gustar vivir allí…

-------Continuara---------


	4. Marion Amistad

**Los personajes de "Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y "Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 03 "Amistad"**

**Escrito por: CEEJAY**

*****MARION*****

Llevo tres días levantándome tan solo para caer de nuevo en la cama donde estoy postrada desde hace casi una semana. Nunca antes me sentí tan débil. Tan patética. Esta lección puede que me enseñe de una vez por todas a ser menos impulsiva. La próxima vez que decida salir a explorar a mis anchas, para luego bañarme con todo y ropa en medio de la nada… me patearé yo misma por actuar como tonta. No voy a culpar a nadie de mi desgracia. Yo me busqué este maldito resfriado solita.

Justo a la hora del ocaso y de su última clase, abrí los ojos. Por muy aburrido que sea tomar lecciones híper textuales de Botánica, dudo que lo encuentre más tedioso que estar aquí, en una enorme habitación llena de soledad, esperando a que un desgraciado pájaro se digne a romper el silencio que la embarga. Casi empezaba a desear estar en la facultad de ciencias y quedarme quieta escuchando a la Dra. Mcgowan describir la inacabable diversidad de hongos, algas, líquenes, musgos y hepáticas, helechos, gimnospermas y angiospermas que repasaba Seiya en voz casi inaudible en su habitación. Teníamos un pequeño estudio en el primer piso de la suite, pero el prefería estudiar donde pudiera vigilarme.

Siempre pensé que sería un buen doctor, puesto que todo se lo tomaba tan en serio y nunca suspendió una materia. A lo que le ponía el ojo, le atizaba la bala. Un excelente modelo a seguir. Sin embargo, su pequeño problema opacaba algo de ese brillo prodigioso y le imposibilitaba encargarse de un paciente herido. Él mismo no lo entendía y yo trataba, en lo posible, de no hablar del tema. Verlo tan fascinado, o fruncir el ceño cuando se topaba con algún término desconocido, era más divertido que hacerle caso y dormirme temprano luego de que me preparara la cena. Me sentía como un parásito. Yo allí, solo comiendo y durmiendo, mientras él lo hacía todo. No era justo. Encima que debía estudiar duro para mantener su beca, tenía que ocuparse de una mocosa enferma quien, dicho sea de paso, lo estaba solo gracias a su tamaña estupidez.

El tic tac del reloj me tenía al borde de la locura. Mis sentidos se habían agudizado por el martilleo en mi cabeza. El sabor en mi paladar era tan amargo que ni aún la malteada de mantecado me sabía rico. Esto, añadido a la debilidad de mis piernas y a las altas temperaturas nocturnas que se resistían a ceder a los paños de agua fría que me ponían en la frente tanto Seiya como el Dr. Vittorio, me mantenía en una irritación constante. Estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno. Me rendí una vez más cuando casi me como la cómoda por intentar ir a la cocina por un mísero vaso de agua. Ya la jarra estaba vacía y seca como lo estaba mi boca, así que quería abastecerme. No di dos pasos completos y ya veía todo negro. Me senté un poco en la cama hasta que se me pasara y luego me fui agarrando con cuidado de las paredes hasta llegar a las escaleras. Sentí un ligero mareo y me tambalee, por lo que me vi obligada a asirme de la baranda. Cerré los ojos un instante y caí en un dulce sopor.

Me encontré sentada al lado de un frondoso árbol, junto al cual había un corcel blanco de una belleza tan fantasmal como onírica. Busqué, con la mirada fija en su frente, alguna especie de "cuerno mágico", pero me abstuve al escuchar que alguien me llamaba. Me incorporé sin tambalearme o marearme, lo que me alentó un poco. Caminé despacio por el sendero tratando de identificar el portador de tan dulce voz, pero solo se escuchaba el apacible canto de los gorriones y la brisa envolvente de la naturaleza. El aire que allí se respiraba era tan puro que me adormecía, pero eso era lo que menos me interesaba ahora. Tenía que mantenerme despierta a toda costa. ¿Cómo habría de perderme tan exquisito paisaje? Al fondo podía oírse un tímido riachuelo. El agua debía estar fresca, esperándome pacientemente. Pero esta vez no caería en la tentación de darme otro efusivo chapuzón que podría terminar en una amalgama de mucosas constipadas, mareos y dolores en mis cuatro puntos cardinales. Solo un sorbo que me calmara una estrepitosa sed que me consumía y me hacía su presa, era todo cuanto deseaba. Corrí con este pensamiento y de nuevo la voz me llamó.

"Detente" –me ordenó –"No des un paso más".

No reconocí aquel timbre y, sin embargo, me era tan extrañamente familiar, que dudé en seguir mi rumbo. Entonces la vi. Su pelo largo y plateado parecía jugar con la brisa suave que se escapaba desde la colina. Su piel de un blanco pálido la hacía dueña de una belleza de ensueño. Pero, sus ojos brillantes color sol eran prisioneros de una melancolía extrema. La voz seguía insistiendo y la chica, aunque no me hablaba, estaba claro que necesitaba mi ayuda. En un arrebato de impotencia, ignoré el consejo de la voz y continué. El terreno se deshacía con cada pisada, pero apenas reparaba en ello hasta que me hundí a la altura de los muslos. Escuché un estruendo de algo que se rompía tras de mí. Mis nuevas fuerzas desaparecían y daban paso al dolor en mis sienes y a la debilidad de mis extremidades. Traté de asirme de alguna rama, pero no conseguí ni un jodido bejuco. Sentí como era succionada por la enorme boca que se abría en la corteza. Quizá era alguna especie de trampa para un animal salvaje y yo caía fácilmente como cualquier otro imbécil.

Ya estaba resignada a mi inminente fin, cuando sentí el cálido abrazo de unas ramas que me sujetaron antes de caer al abismo. La voz apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez sonaba diferente. Llena de tristeza y enojo. La reconocí.

–Despierta, ya, por favor –me rogaba. Pero no podía, por mas que trataba, despegar los mendigos párpados –vamos, Marion, no me hagas esto. Maldición

Olí algo tan fuerte que estornudé, pero me espabiló un poco. Entreabrí los ojos y me reflejé en aquellas zarcas pupilas cuyo brillo se acentuaba de pequeñas gotas cristalinas que casi se desbordaban por las cuencas.

–Hola ¿Cuándo haz vuelto? –le pregunté, con la apagada voz de alguien que vuelve de la muerte.

Mi voz era apenas un murmullo. Él me sostenía en sus brazos, como temiendo que fuera a caerme. Visualicé dos bolsas del súper, hechas un desastre, frente a la entrada y me volví hacia él en busca de una explicación. Tan solo bajó el rostro a la vez que posaba sus manos en mis hombros. Un relámpago fugaz iluminó todo el balcón apenas dejando ver las masetas volteadas. La tierra removida por la caída había dejado las plantas dispersas, arruinando el decorado que con tanta pasión y entrega hiciera su madre. Ha pasado otra vez... temía tanto que llegase este día.

– ¡Ups! –No encontré una palabra más adecuada. El se arrodilló sin decir nada, evitando mi mirada. La incertidumbre de no saber que truenos pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, me tenía inquieta

–Yo… este… bueno…–Mi vocabulario de disculpas era muy limitado. Busqué a tientas la perilla, ya que las tinieblas cubrían el "delito"

"Padre mío…este si que es tamaño lío, hermano" –pensé mientras me rascaba la nuca, ideando un rápido y eficaz plan para salir del embrollo.

–Descuida amiguito lindo –le animaba con una risita boba –Ya las coloco de nuevo en su sitio, ¿sí? Solo se ve peor de lo que parece –proseguí tontamente, mientras buscaba la forma de "pegarle" las raíces a los helechos de Anny. –Vamos, cambia esa cara –le pedí, mientras intentaba deshacer su ceño fruncido con mi dedo índice. –No pasa nada, solo son…

– ¡Basta! –Me interrumpió, tomando mi muñeca abruptamente – ¿Cómo pudiste?… me lo habías prometido –apretaba los puños, mientras escupía aquellas palabras.

"No… no es lo que piensas" –pensé con el alma casi saliéndose de mi. Me dejé caer en la alfombra, junto a él.

–No… es lo que piensas, Seiya. –Comencé a decir –Es verdad que a veces estoy al borde y quiero escapar de la realidad. Sé que soy temperamental e impulsiva y hago cada idiotez, pero… pero nunca rompo una promesa, aunque esté muy en contra de lo que piense o crea, lo sabes. Si no, ni de broma hubiese entrado, entre todas las universidades en la que encajaría, a la única que incluso Einstein le temería, pero ya te lo había prometido, que me pondría seria en mis estudios… seré una doctora en Veterinaria, con una especialidad en obstetricia y reproducción animal y… nunca haría algo tan estúpido como… rayos… solo dime cuando he roto alguna promesa que te he hecho a ti… que dudes de mi lealtad… no puedo soportarlo…

Unas afrentosas lágrimas me pusieron en evidencia. Él sabía que decía la verdad, pero yo temía más que descubriera mi secreto más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Al menos no por ahora.

Yo padecía desde niña un extraño trastorno del sueño clasificado como _parasomnia_. Fue lo que escuché de boca del Dr. Vittorio cuando hablaba con nana. Las ventanas de mi habitación eran amplias, pero mi padre ordenó a un herrero cubrirlas de gruesos barrotes de acero. Pensando que tal medida se debía a la fobia de mi honorable padre a las enfermedades raras, busqué información en la biblioteca… sólo para darme cuenta que yo era el bicho más raro del país. Así que la pobre nana y todo ser viviente estaba "expuesto" conmigo hasta cuando se supone que debía estar "quieta". La idea me atraía en ese entonces, pero al entrar al cole, supe que no era "la leche" si no "la vache"* La Srta. Cooper, con su acento noble nórdico, decía que "los sonámbulos corren más riesgo de dañarse así mismos que a otros. Cuando los sonámbulos son un peligro para ellos mismos o para otros (por ejemplo, cuando suben o bajan escaleras o tratan de usar una herramienta potencialmente peligrosa como una estufa o cuchillo), es aconsejable alejarlos del peligro y llevarlos nuevamente a la cama."

No sería nada gracioso verme en una situación parecida. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta que el sonambulismo ha sido usado raras veces como defensa en casos de asesinato, a veces exitosa, podría cargarme los perros de mi honorable padre, saliendo ilesa… solo que mi nivel de maldad no superaba esos límites.

En esa época fue que me hice la horrenda cicatriz que llevo de trofeo en la frente, la cual me obliga a usar flequillo. Seiya me iba a enseñar a montar y estaba feliz, pero mis padres me habían castigado, para variar, con no salir de casa. Eso, sin embargo, no detendría mi deseo insaciable de montar un azabache. Trepé por la barda, ignorando la vigilancia inútil de la mansión y las advertencias del propio Seiya. El resultado fue una colosal caída en la cual gané cinco puntos y tres semanas en el hospital de infantes. Todos estaban tan preocupados que casi sentí compasión. Pero el rostro decaído de Seiya, me partió en pedazos el resto de los huesos que quedaron ilesos. El no era remotamente culpable. Incluso mis ciegos padres, quienes siempre culpaban a otros de mis idioteces, lo corroboraban. Pero Seiya no parecía estar agradecido de la expiación. Una vez me quitaron los tubos, pude sostener una conversación con él en la que prometí que no me pondría de nuevo en peligro, y lo sellamos con sangre. El tapó su nariz hasta que se le puso roja, cuando se le salpicó una gotita debajo del ojo. El olor de ése líquido le ponía más enfermo que una enfermedad viral.

Desde entonces no nos guardamos secretos… excepto el que le acababa de revelar. Era peor para mí que el creyese que me estaba tratando de aventar por el balcón. Lo del sueño, lo guardé para mí. Ya era suficiente con que supiera que tengo un "trastorno". Tarde o temprano descubrirá que estoy chalada, si no lo ha descubierto ya con lo perceptivo que es.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, desvaneciendo como por arte de magia el nudo en mi garganta. Eso era lo genial de tenerle como confidente. Parecía entenderlo todo sin necesidad de palabras, para las que nunca he sido buena. Me ayudó a llegar de nuevo a la cama y luego de besar mi frente y desearme "dulces sueños" se fue a la suya. Me sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Otra vez esa carita que me desmoronaba. Quizá estaba sufriendo más de lo que suponía. ¿Solo podría causarle pesares a alguien que me cuidaba con tal desinterés y esmero y que, para más inri, yo adoraba?

La relación existente entre Seiya y yo siempre fue así de transparente y pura. Unos lazos que nacieron y se forjaron como el coral en los fósiles marinos. Yo quería tanto que fuera feliz, como ninguna otra cosa en la vida. El siempre ha sido mi consuelo, mi apoyo. Solo Dios le supera en amor por los demás.

Cerré los ojos junto al zurcido Sr. Orejas, deseando que al despertar, ya pudiera, al menos, pararme sin patinar en el suelo. Amaneció. Era un cálido sábado. Me había perdido nada menos que unas 20 horas de clases. Me empezaba a preocupar, pese a que Seiya se apuró y entregó al Decano el certificado médico firmado por Don Vittorio.

Para mi fortuna, ya la cabeza no me dolía y mi temperatura estaba normal. Sentía aún algo de agrura en las papilas gustativas, pero lo olvidé al segundo que me puse de pie y noté que mis extremidades estaban relajadas y firmes. Me tomé una ducha fría, antes de vestirme y revisar la hora del cucú. Me hice la usual cola de caballo con uno de los lazos de Seiya. Mi móvil estaba descargado, mas no me preocupé por ello. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones (como ponerme al día en mis clases de Análisis clínicos, Anatomía patológica y Embriología, lo cual me dejaba material de sobra para estudiar durante todo un mes), Debía ponerme seria si quería ser una buena doctora en veterinaria, como le prometí.

Algunos detalles de vivir sin criados me ponían de los nervios. La cocina no era lo mío, pero en alguna forma debía compensar el mal rato que le hice pasar.

Seiya tenía clases de Anatomía Vegetal a las 6:00 AM, así que, aunque me levanté lo más temprano que pude, no le alcancé. Como no quería terminar en una morgue debido a mi receta especial, decidí prepararme unas crepas con mermelada. Cogí un cartón de leche a medio abrir y tomé un largo sorbo. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, cuando un ruido proveniente del salón de estudio hizo que le diera otra manito de pintura al techo. No acostumbro ser asustadiza, pero temía que se hubiese roto otra cosa importante por mi "indirecta culpabilidad".

Comenzaba el día y mis nuevos problemas con él. Cogí un sorbo de agua mineral y lo expulsé directo al techo, rogándole a Dios que atinara donde lo hiciera anteriormente, cosa que no quedara olor a lactosa. Tengo un "especial" sentido de la limpieza. Como funcionó, probé un par de veces más y agarré unas toallitas para secar, haciendo uso de unos palos de bamboo, que me recordaba mis lecciones en clase de kendo. Cuando todo estuvo impecable, me senté en el alféizar de la ventana que da al ala este del balcón. Ya casi me había olvidado del ruido, cuando otro estruendo me puso en guardia. Agarré una escopeta de caza que había de adorno, decidida a darle el primer uso. La recargué y me dirigí al salón. Abrí la puerta de una patada y apuntado, con el ojo izquierdo en la mirilla. A simple vista no vi nada raro. Pero di otra ojeada, colgándome el arma a la espalda. ¡Menudo desastre! Un montón de papeles arrugados, el zafacón, libros de Botánica y Agronomía, estaban dispersos por el suelo. Los iba colocando uno a uno, según los tomos, en el armario, cuando me detuve un tantito a pensar:

"¿Desde cuando es ese tipo tan desordenado? ¿A caso seguiría enojado?"

Un ligero escalofrío me subió por la columna, al sentir una cosa pegajosa y rugosa, lamiendo mi tobillo. Lo paté instintivamente y escuché un estridente maullido que me congeló toda. Volví la mirada al Laptop de Seiya y me acerqué. Había algo escrito en una hoja de papel dirigido a mí:

_"Marion._

_Perdona por haberte dejado sola estos tres días. Debió ser aburrido para ti permanecer en cama, considerando lo activa que eres. Tú cuidaste de mí cuando enfermé y te estoy eternamente agradecido. Si supieras como me sentí cuando llegué y te encontré atascada entre los barrotes del balcón… inconciente…no sabes lo duro que fue pensar en miles de cosas antes que en que tu… bueno que te querías hacer daño. Creo que lo mejor será que nos mudemos abajo, pues no quiero ponerle barrotes a las ventanas. Sé cuanto lo odias… no te preocupes, tu secreto se irá conmigo a la tumba. Me encantaría saber que se siente estar "en vigilia" mientras duermes, sabes como me apasionan las cosas extrañas._

_Un beso,_

_Seiya K._

_P.D: No encontré un "Sr. Orejas" de verdad, pero este jovencito iba a ser sacrificado y Dios quiso que lo rescatara. Cuida bien de él como cuidaste de mi, tiene una patita coja"_

Ay diablos…

Me asomé con cuidado, buscando el "jovencito" que resultó ser un angora blanco con ojos grandes y azules. El pobrecito estaba en un rincón, lejos del "peligro" lamiéndose una patita. Me agaché y empecé a llamarlo con toda la ternura que me fue posible, pero en cuanto me vio, de un salto subió al alféizar y se coló hacia el balcón desde donde emprendió la huida. Mierda. Mi vía crucis a penas empezaba.

No le di vueltas al asunto, así que fui en su búsqueda. Alcancé a ver una bola de pelos subiendo a un árbol de la casa del frente. Cautelosamente trepé, cuidando de no caerme. Pero en cuanto estuve en la copa el animal del infierno salto como mono dos árboles más allá, adentrándose, solo Dios sabe como, al bosque. Pensé dejarlo y comprar uno parecido, pero eso resultaría grosero, considerando que era un regalo especial. Aunque si encontraba uno igual, solo tendría que romperle una pata y… "muy grosero e infantil…cruel" ¿Dónde estás pequeña bola de pelos?, ¡por favor maúlla!

Adentrándome en la espesura del bosque, reconocí el sendero. ¿Dónde lo había visto? En medio de un claro había un árbol enorme, con el tronco recto y muy elevado Su corteza era blanquecina y las ramas horizontales formaban una copa cónica. Me quedé anonadada mirando por encima de sus hojas estrechas y un fruto en forma de piña casi cilíndrica. Tendría unos 50 m de altura. Nunca creí que vería uno justo aquí. Cierto, nana me contó una vez que se crió junto a un bosque donde había un abeto. Ahora que pensaba en ello, nana está viviendo en esta ciudad. Ella me prometió visitarme, pero no me dejó su dirección. Claro que eso no sería problema, no había muchas Zoey Ion en Alba Iulia. Pero… si no dejó un siquiera un número, lo más probable era que no quería que la contactaran, ¿no?

Rodee el gigantesco árbol, acariciando la corteza. Sentí unas incisiones al presionar las yemas en el. Me detuve a leer el grabado: "E & J" Vaya par de idiotas, ¿Cómo se atreven a maltratar la naturaleza así? Había unos rasguñotes como de garras… ¿garras? ¡Rayos, el gato!

Corrí por el claro, como si supiera donde encontrar el felino. No estaba equivocada. Mi intuición, me lo decía. Escuché un desesperado maullido al fondo y aumenté la velocidad. Era fantástico volver a tener dominio de mis piernas, cuya ligereza había mejorado. El pequeño angora estaba atrapado entre las ramas de un pequeño abeto. Me quité las botas y empecé a escalar. El pobre estaba tan asustado que mi cercanía parecía no importarle de mucho. Casi alcanzándole, me di cuenta que la rama era muy debilucha para soportar mi peso. Pero si lo hacía rápido, no sería problema. No era un peligro mortal, si caía, como mucho me fracturaría un hueso… esperaba solo que no fuera uno vital o faltaría a mi promesa. Alargué lo más que pude el brazo. Cuando por fin le agarré lo halé con fuerza hacia mi. El minino se aferraba a mi pecho como en busca de refugio. El pobrecillo estaba más que asustado. Despacio intenté retroceder, pero me atasqué con algo. ¡La jodida escopeta! Pensé que la había dejado en casa. Debía ser más que cuidadosa o esa maldita cosa me volaría la tapa de los sesos, ya que el gatillo estaba atragantado con la correa justo en el cogollo del árbol. Estaba en un verdadero aprieto y la rama –esa desgraciada – no quería aguantarnos más. Cerré los ojos, mientras cubría al gatito. Si el arma se disparaba… no, no quería pensar en eso. Dejé que se terminara de quebrar. Caí a una vertiginosa velocidad, sin abrir los ojos. De pronto me vi envuelta en un velo negro. El angora aun seguía conmigo. En pocos minutos estuve en tierra firme. Abrí un ojo, esperando ver, quizás a San Pedro, pero en su lugar vi a… alguien más, que por lo visto no conocía a ese personaje. Su piel era tan blanca como la chica que vi en mi sueño, pero su pelo era como la noche. Muy largo y sedoso. Olía tan bien que me medio adormecí, pero el maullido tímido del gatito me espabiló. Estábamos a salvo.

–Ah… eso fue increíble –dije mecánicamente, rompiendo el silencio.

–Ten –dijo, sin mirarme, pasándome una gasa. Su voz era un canto, pero había algo de arrogancia en ella.

–Ah, pero estoy bien – le aseguré.

–No es para ti, es para el angora, casi no llego a tiempo – ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? ¿O sea que me ayudó solo por querer salvar el animal este? –No está herido por mi culpa, ya la traía descompuesta cuando lo encontramos. – Traté de no sonar enfadada. Puede que mi vida me importara un pepino, pero el que otro la despreciara de ese modo, me hizo pensar las cosas de otra manera. ¿cómo podría ser menos importante que un gato?

–Gracias por tu ayuda…soy…

–Ni lo menciones –me interrumpió.

–No para de temblar, ¿crees que ya le llegó la hora? –pregunté.

– ¡Hmpf! Dale algo de leche y para de acosarle. –Me ordenó, con ambas manos en su pequeñísima cintura. Luego hizo un harmonioso silbido en dirección norte y segundos después, un hermoso azabache vino a su encuentro y lo montó con garbos movimientos, propios de una fina dama.

–Espera, aguarda un momento –le grité –quería al menos saber su nombre, pero no volteó.

La vi perderse entre los cedros. No parecía ser una persona peligrosa, pero algo en ella daba escalofríos. Miré el gatito a los ojos, como deseando saber si al menos él entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me sentí enternecida con esa bolita pelos.

–Dime, ¿Tienes hambre? –dije alzándolo y descubriendo algo. Era apenas un cachorro, pero me sorprendió que Seiya no se diera cuenta con lo intuitivo que es – Sí, tu pancita te delata, "señorita".

Una brisa suave le adormeció. Me apuré en llegar a casa y alimentarla. También pensé en un nombre: "Sennen". Un nombre nipón que significaba milenario, pensando que talvez así me duraría mas de un semestre.

* _Viene del francés y literalmente seria "La vaca" pero acá es una forma de maldecir_.

......Continuara….


	5. Seiya Ruido vs Silencio

**Los personajes de "Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y "Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 04 "Ruido vs Silencio"**

**Escrito por: CEEJAY**

*****Seiya*****

"Nunca te confíes de las mujeres hermosas" fueron las palabras de un cansado Dereck, con las cejas blancas de acuarela, frente a su lienzo antes de dejar su obra e ir corriendo como perrito faldero a los brazos de la candorosa Anny. Tenía ganas de verlos, así que en el finde, mientras Marion descansaba –al menos eso espero, porque la note algo tensa al volver –me dejé caer por el vecindario en donde crecí y conocí a Rufous, es decir, a Marion.

Mis tutores siempre supieron hacer su papel cuando de muestras de afecto se trataba. Dereck hace todo lo que Anny quiere, ignorando que lo único que ella desea es él. Admiro su irrompible lazo. Si creyera en eso de que cada persona tiene su alma gemela, este sería mi mejor ejemplo, pero a lo que la gente llama convencionalmente "amor" para mí no es más que un sentimiento efímero que desaparece con los años, aunque en algunos provoque un apego mas o menos fuerte que no es otra cosa que costumbre. O sea, no es como si estuviera convencido de que este afecto de mis padres terminara algún día sin mas, si no que no que creo que el hecho de que hayan permanecido tan unidos por estos dieciocho años se deba al amor que se profesan, si no mas bien por la sencilla razón de que encajan. A una le encanta que la alaben por su belleza y otros encantos y al otro le fascina ser lisonjero.

Pienso todo esto al leer las definiciones que los científicos han querido hacer de esa palabra y me topo con algo interesante. Ellos lo ven imparcialmente como un estado emocional surcado por la alegría y la satisfacción de encontrar a otra persona que es capaz de comprender y compartir tantas cosas como trae consigo la vida. Desde el punto de vista bioquímico se trata de un proceso que se inicia en la corteza cerebral, pasa al sistema endocrino y se transforma en respuestas fisiológicas. Este último es algo espeluznante, pero más convencional.

Me apasionan las cosas extrañas, aunque este no sea precisamente el tema que el profesor de Taxonomía Elemental, Harald, nos manda que investiguemos al ponernos en frente un tulipán rojo que según él y otros charlatanes más significa "amor eterno". No es hasta que, el chico escandaloso que se sienta dos sillas detrás de mí es sorprendido por el mirándole las piernas a su compañera, cuando este me descubre con el laptop sobre las piernas y con el libro, que se supone que debería estar leyendo, bien apiñado bajo dos tomos que saque de la biblioteca sobre los viajes de Gulliver.

–Disculpe, señorito Krown –dice cerrando la tapa del libro, después de hacer un leve carraspeo y arreglarse las gafas – ¿Podría tener la amabilidad de explicar al resto de la clase qué tipo de planta estamos analizando? Estoy seguro que ya estará muy empapado del tema, visto que parece tan aburrido que se ha puesto a jugar con su maquinita.

Obviamente estaba "empapado" pero de vergüenza. Hacía tiempo que nadie me regañaba por trivialidades como esta. Debí estar muy absorto para no verlo venir. Así que solo me concentro y comienzo a leer la respuesta en su mente. Descubriéndome a mi mismo, como a él, fascinado por esa flor llamada originalmente Tulipa, un género de plantas perennes y bulbosas perteneciente a la familia Liliaceae, en el que se incluyen los populares tulipanes, nombre común con el que se designan a todas las especies, híbridos y cultivares de este género.

–Amm bueno –comencé a improvisar, con cuidado de no decir exactamente lo que el estaba pensando –Tulipa contiene aproximadamente 150 especies e innumerables cantidades de híbridos y... cultivares conseguidos a través de mejoramiento genético que los floricultores fueron realizando desde el siglo XVI… si mal no recuerdo... Prof. Harald.

El discurso resulta ser más conmovedor de lo esperado. Harald me dirige una sonrisa de aprobación, mientras los chicos me llenan los oídos con sus pensamientos atiborrados, entremezclados, donde fluye una creciente amalgama de admiración y odio. En cuanto el profesor da por terminada la clase, aprovecho y agarro mis libros, deseando no haber traído tantos, mientras soy sobrecogido por una vorágine de sensaciones libidinosas y experiencias nunca antes vividas que casi me provoca un colapso. Me alejé enseguida de aquella mano infernal.

–Ah, lo siento Krown, no quise… –balbucea el chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises confundidos, escondiendo tras si la mano indiscreta y con la otra pasándome la enciclopedia de Botánica Avanzada que le lancé, sin querer, como balón de futbol hacia su regazo, en el mismo momento que sonó la campana.

–Gracias, y mejor llámame Seiya, ¿vale? –le dije tomándola cuidadosamente para evitar otra sacudida que me delatara como el fenómeno más cutre de la clase de Botánica o en el mejor de los casos, de todo el campus.

–Amm, soy Andrei –dice tendiéndome la mano derecha, que rechazo con la excusa de tener las mías ocupadas. El sólo lo deja pasar y se las mete en los bolsillos, dirigiéndose a la puerta decidido a marcharse –Esto..., solo quería felicitarte por poner a Harald en su lugar –dice divertido –es famoso por hacer preguntas que pongan en desventaja a los novatos.

Su sonrisa es grácil y sincera. Parece un buen tipo. Y de no ser por su mente tan… respecto de las chicas, sería el objetivo predilecto de Bianca, Verónica y Corina –las tres barbies mosqueteras –que me tiene en la mira. Si supieran en quien han puesto sus ojos, desearían nunca haberlo hecho. Se que no soy desagradable por fuera, pero tan solo es un cascarón que esconde un demonio. Aun no entiendo porque tengo este "don" que considero una colosal maldición que no me permite vivir la vida con total plenitud como cualquier chico de mi edad. A pesar de que puedo entender un complejo ejercicio de trigonometría y tengo habilidades inconcebibles para los números, por lo que Dereck se empeñaba que estudiara ingeniería, arquitectura o medicina –mi peor elección, porque tengo fobia a la hemoglobina –no logro entender porque demonios están tan alterados mis sentidos, con los que me inmiscuyo, sin quererlo, en las mentes de los demás. Eso no es algo que comprenda en lo absoluto. Me hace sentir como una especie de psíquico loco.

A un kilómetro de donde me encontraba, podía sentir el murmullo de los estudiantes del pasillo central que se encuentra a escasos metros de la facultad de Humanidades, en donde tenía mi siguiente clase. Todos hablaban –y pensaban – casi al unísono sobre una nueva pareja que amenazaba con volverse popular o al menos ellos planeaban hacerlo realidad sin antes confirmar los rumores surgidos. Eso me trae recuerdos. Traté de pasar desapercibido, cuidando de no toparme con ninguno de ellos, protegiéndome con mi montaña de libros al frente. Apresuré el paso al sentir que no había nadie más delante, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Sentí el golpe seco de un cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo, al momento que pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de bruces sobre algo muy suave mientras pierdo la resistencia de mi carga, dejando que mi laptop y todo lo demás encuentre un destino diferente, al dispersarse por todo el pasillo. El roce de su piel suave se sintió frío y me dejó un extraño hormigueo. Traté enseguida de incorporarme, pero al levantar el rostro choque de frente con unos ojos muy verdes, brillantes y atónitos. Todo es silencio por unos segundos que se me antojaron eternos. Reaccioné por instinto al percibir todas las miradas sobre nosotros. Pero no escuché otra cosa más que lo que se balbuceaba. Me precipité tan deprisa que casi resbalo hacia atrás. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

–Disculpa, yo no miraba por donde iba... ¿Te has hecho daño? –le pregunto sentado con mis mejillas ardiendo frente a los curiosos que observan la escena y trato de hacer algo con mis manos que parecen tener vida propia.

Ella se incorpora a su vez y con la mirada baja negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros y los apilaba en un mismo sitio con prisa, como si anhelara salir corriendo de mi vista, antes que ayudarme. Digo, no tenía porque hacerlo, era yo quien la había lastimado, como mínimo debía recogerlos yo mismo y en el futuro tratar de ser menos torpe y negligente. Me incorporo algo confundido al ver como se da a la tediosa tarea de recogerlos todos y los agarro uno a uno de sus manos.

–No te molestes, ya puedo hacerlo yo. –Trataba de enmendar un poco mi error.

Ella se limitó a recoger el último libro del suelo y me lo entregó, evitando en todo momento mi mirada. Cuando tomé el libro de Botánica Avanzada, al tirar de el, me herí el anular con los remaches metálicos de la tapa, provocando que la presión sanguínea dejara escapar unas gotitas de ese liquido rojo cuyo olor siempre revuelve mi estómago. Busque con desesperada impaciencia algo con que parar la hemorragia. Una persona normal hubiera metido el dedo en su boca y ya. Pero claro, una persona "normal" algo de lo que estoy a cien años luz de ser. El fruncir de sus cejas me dejaba ver que estaba incómoda con la situación. ¿Quién no? Creí que se marcharía sin más, pero en su lugar me pasó un pañuelo de tela negra que sacó de su bolsillo tan rápido que me pareció imaginarlo. Quizá estaba empezando a marearme. Envolvió delicadamente mi dedo con él antes de levantarse y darme la espalda, dándome la oportunidad de apreciar una muy larga cabellera negra que hacía contraste con su piel pálida y cremosa.

–Devuélvemelo cuando esté limpio y ten más cuidado la próxima vez –dijo en un tono no muy amigable, pero que resultó ser tan melodioso que resultó agradable.

Su voz me sonaba de algún lugar, que aun no logro recordar. La perdí de vista cuando dobló apresurada rumbo al servicio de chicas. Me quedé contemplando el pañuelo negro que envolvía mi dedo herido. Una seda poco común con una interesante inscripción en el borde: "D. Delacroix, 1970"

Esta vez fui despacio, y fijándome bien antes de salir pitando hasta a la sección de Botánica, cuyas clases tenían ya quince minutos de avance. "¿Cómo diablos pudo pasar esto?" pienso, dándome cuenta de lo torpe que fui. Convenciéndome de que lo que me molestaba era llegar –por vez primera –con retraso a una clase.

Entré y me senté, después de que la furtiva mirada de la Srta. Ruxandra me señalara mi lugar. Era la segunda vez que veía a mi profesora. No olvido lo encantada que estaba –y está –de mis "contestaciones acertadas e interesantes" durante el examen de admisión, cuando lo que en realidad quería, era saber si tenía novia. Desearía no haberlo "escuchado". Es solo que aun tenía secuelas del resfriado y me martilleaba tanto la cabeza que no atendí a su explicación sobre los parámetros que se exigían para llenar el test. Así que las tuve que "leer" de su mente, descubriendo más de lo que necesitaba saber.

Me limité a abrir el libro, fingiendo que leía lo que ya había memorizado dos días antes. Levanté el dedo, pensando en el significado que escondía aquella inscripción, cuando pasando lista, el aludido no respondió. "Darla Delacroix" repitió la Srta Ruxandra una vez mas, antes de desistir y poner la "x". Pero justo segundos antes de que el bolígrafo tocara el papel alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Vaya, ¿Qué despistado es este?" pensé deliberadamente, para acto seguido arrepentirme de mi arrogancia, ya que yo no era el más adecuado para juzgar a alguien que llegara tarde.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi de quien se trataba. Este día había estado lleno de sorpresas. Algunas menos agradables que otras, pero puede que saliera algo bueno de aquello. La señorita Ruxandra la apuñalaba con su mirada verde azulada llena de sentimientos negativos, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa hipócrita señalándole el asiento trasero, a pesar de que había uno vacío, que por casualidad estaba en la fila paralela a la mía. Esto se me antojó divertido.

Digo, esta "señorita" de piernas largas, pese a que este bien "conservada" tiene edad suficiente para ser su abuela y, sin embargo piensa que la joven no podrá competir con su frugal belleza.

La clase continuaba sin más distracciones para los demás, excepto para mi adorable rubia de cien años que de vez en cuando fingía estar metida en su disertación, cuando la sorprendía mirando en mi dirección. Yo me hacía el desentendido, desviando mi mirada a mi laptop o algo más agradable. Sorprendentemente me sentía tranquilo, sin tener que usar mis pequeñísimos auriculares anti-telépatas, como patéticamente le llamaba. Mis ojos recorrieron el salón, intentando inconscientemente comprender si solo era una racha de suerte que me daba unos minutos de paz, o si solo era que había abusado de mis "poderes" y estaba mermando. Si así era, no tenía porque sentirme culpable. Me sonreí a mi mismo y miré hacia atrás. Me detuve en aquellos ojos esmeralda, en los cuales buscaba alguna especie de respuesta, pero como antes, solo obtuve silencio. Ella bajó prudentemente la mirada, concentrándose en su lectura, mientras yo volvía a ser el mismo fenómeno telépata de siempre.

En cuanto las clases terminaron, quise acercarme a ella, pero fui asediado por un par de rubias que por supuesto no entendían de qué iba el tema para la siguiente clase. Hay muchas cosas que hago con facilidad, pero en contraste tengo un montón por aprender, como por ejemplo, decir que "no"…claro este no fue el caso. En cuanto quedé con mis lindas compañeras Dana y claudia, cuya belleza superaba su memoria a corto plazo, para vernos en la tarde del miércoles, cuando solo tengo dos clases matutinas, me disponía a salir e intentar alcanzar a… bueno veo que es cierto que el que anda con cojos al año cojea… en realidad no se que esperaba de ello. Me escurrí de allí por el pasillo central, pero lo que logre encontrar fue un bombardeo de pensamientos entremezclados que me dejaron sin aliento. Como método común de supervivencia, salí pitando de allí y me interné en la biblioteca, agradecido de que los estudiantes de este siglo fueran tan cibernéticos o en su defecto, lo suficientemente cabeza hueca como para no estudiar como Dios manda.

Ese primer día de clases transcurrió sin más incidentes, salvo los esporádicos arrebatos que sentí en la cafetería, por lo que decidí que sería mejor para mí traer el almuerzo desde casa.

Marion ya estaba dormida cuando volví, hastiado de que el bendito ascensor de la misericordia no funcionara, pese a las constantes quejas de los demás usuarios. Después de saciarme la sed que cargaba desde la tarde, abrí el refri y saqué una botella de leche. Los suministros ya estaban menguando, por lo que tomé nota de lo que hacia falta, ya que le había prometido abastecernos mientras ella se recuperaba. La noche estaba algo calurosa y sentí ganas de tomar una ducha, pero preferí llenar la tina con las sales y relajar un poco los músculos. Aun llevaba el misterioso pañuelo en el dedo. Lo observé minuciosamente, intentando descifrar su secreto, mas lo único que percibí fue su suavidad y agradable olor. Seguro que pensará que soy un tonto. Quisiera tener oportunidad de reivindicar este torpe comienzo, si es posible.

Pasaron tres días muy largos antes de volver a ver aquellos ojos. Estaba buscando información sobre los organismos de la Botánica en la actualidad, para una clase que me tocaba al siguiente día. Para mi desgracia, la hemeroteca estaba minada con los estudiantes de Derecho y, aunque se supone que deberían guardar silencio –y lo hacían –en sus mentes pareciera que estuviesen llevando a cabo un juicio. La concentración huía de mi alcance. Opté por coger lo que necesitaba y salir cuanto antes de allí, pero de pronto sentí como si todos me hubieran dejado solo. Levanté la mirada y aún estaban allí. No había salido nadie.

Recorrí a todos con mi mirada, hasta detenerme en la chica sentada al fondo, solitaria, con la mirada baja. Lucía más pálida que la última vez, pero su cabello me pareció aún más negro y brilloso que antes. Dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, levanté la mano para saludarle. Pero se veía muy concentrada en lo que leía y no quise importunarla. Me quedé un rato más mirándole, con la esperanza de que levantara el rostro, pero esto no sucedió. El flequillo en su frente parecía cortado a navaja. No había visto nadie como esa chica, lo que me despertó curiosidad. Recosté la espalda contra la silla y saqué un cuaderno en blanco que siempre cargaba. Las primeras páginas tenían las partituras que creé sobre una melodía que escuché y cuyo origen no logro recordar. Escogí un lápiz de grafito blando que me ayudara a proporcionar mayor expresividad y flexibilidad a mi siguiente proyecto. El resultado, hermoso desde el punto de vista artístico, frente a la musa que lo inspiró se veía como algo tosco y falto de encanto. Al pie, en lugar de mi nombre puse las iniciales del pañuelo negro, cambiando las cifras por el año en curso. Al levantar la mirada, mi musa se había ido. Los ruidosos pensamientos de los estudiantes que fueron llegando de apoco me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

Cuando me disponía a salir, busqué en mis bolsillos el pañuelo, decidido a devolvérselo ahora que lucia pulcro, aunque afectado con mi olor. Con el volumen de mis auricularcillos a tope y con la laptop a cuestas, recorrí el pasillo central rumbo a entrada principal. Entonces la vi. Estaba hablando con un joven alto de cabello grisáceo y piel muy pálida. Tenía, como ella, un aire de aristócrata, parecido al Conde Poe. Me sentí como un completo idiota con el pañuelo en la mano. Di la vuelta y retrocedí, pero voltee cuando alguien gritó mi nombre.

–Ey, te estaba buscando –Desde su porche negro último modelo, agitaba las manos con prisa –entra antes que el decano me amoneste por estacionarme en su parqueo.

–Descuida Andrei –dije de manera que pudiera oírme, sin tener que gritar –tomaré el tren, que esta por salir. Es más rápido y hay algo que debo hacer.

–Como quieras –contestó con una sonrisa –Nos vemos mañana.

Me dirigí rumbo a la estación, pensando en el silencio que experimenté, deseando poder tener otro descanso de ese poder tan odioso que me hace sentir tan miserable. Fue tan agradable no escuchar nada aunque fuese por unos escasos momentos. Pero… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pudo provocar que el salón completo "callara"?

En lo que el tren me llevaba de regreso a casa, mi mente vagaba por otros rumbos. Vine a esta universidad para averiguar algo muy importante, pero cada día descubro algo completamente nuevo que me desvía de mi objetivo principal. Me pregunto si a mis padres –si es que aun viven –les importará que los esté buscando, si se darán por enterados –y por eso huyen de mí –o si solo no querrían tener como hijo alguien tan extraño como yo. No se que espero de ellos. Aun fueran buenas personas, no creo que entiendan por lo que estoy pasando. Esto comienza agobiarme. Me pregunto si vale la pena el esfuerzo.

–Eh, muchacho, que esta es la ultima parada –me avisa el chofer, antes de hacerme salir de "su tren" sin tener la amabilidad de decirme donde diablos me encuentro.

Caminé como por tres horas antes de llegar empapado de sudor a la siguiente estación que me conducía a las Colinas. Me desahogué la corbata y me colgué la laptop a cuestas. Una pareja a mi lado sonríe al mirarme. Les devuelvo la sonrisa, mientras ella con sus grandes ojos azules me hace un guiño y sonríe. Yo desvío la mirada, pero ello no me priva de escuchar cosas que me hace envidiar a los sordos. Pobre chico, no solo le pedirá matrimonio a la mujer que le romperá el corazón, sino que además de competir inconcientemente con el amante de la susodicha, quien es su jefe, esta a punto de ser sustituido por un chaval cuya vida está lejos de ser un cuento de hadas. Me pregunto quien es más desafortunado. De no tener este "don" hubiera pasado un momento agradable con la joven pareja, imaginando como cualquier humano normal, que están felices de estar juntos y su felicidad salta a la vista. Podría hasta tomarme el guiño como producto de una travesurilla inocente. Pero no en esta vida.

En cuanto el tren para, salgo pitando. No me preocupo por nada más hasta llegar a casa. Subo las escaleras, después de casi romper la puerta del ascensor antes de darme cuenta que está fuera de servicio –por enésima vez este mes. Abro la cerradura y descargo todo en la mesa del tresillo, para acto seguido entrar a la cocina, abrir el refrigerador y sacar la última botella de leche que quedaba. "Rayos, olvidé otra vez ir al súper". Lo había prometido. Me dirigí al salón, decidido a olvidarme un poco de tan ajetreado día. Aunque tenía algo de hambre, me conformé con una hamburguesa mediana y prendí el Home Theater para ver dos tipos idénticos peleándose por una chica, sin que me dejaran adivinar la razón estúpida. Luego me puse los auricularcillos subiendo a tope el volumen. No entendía la letra, pero si distinguía el idioma. Empezaba a entenderlo al repetir la tercera estrofa, sin saber remotamente como pasaba esto, pero curioso de saber que salía de todo aquello, cuando fui bruscamente sacado de mi distracción. No la sentí llegar. Bueno, para empezar, no me di cuenta que no estaba. Se supone que debía estar en cama, en reposo, pero con esta niña los convencionalismos no valen. Tiró las bolsas del súper a un lado, sin decir palabra.

– ¿Un mal día? –dije con una sonrisita tonta, aun sabiendo que esto solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero ella solo se sentó a mi lado y bajó el volumen de la tele hasta cero.

– Um, bueno yo…–Al menos debía disculparme –lo siento, se que debí hacer yo las compras, pero… –ella volteó su mirada hacia mi, con sus ojos hazer entrecerrados por el mal humor –algo me dice que no estas enojada solo por eso… es obvio que subir las escaleras te agotó luego de que te echaran la bronca porque tu nimia paciencia rompió el ascensor…otra vez. –me detengo de súbito al ver como baja la mirada culpable.

Cruzo el antebrazo a través de su hombro tenso. No es por eso que está así, de hecho lo que le atormenta es algo que no logro sincronizar. En el caso de mi amiga, la conexión que siento es tan fuerte como volátil. Casi siempre me veo en la obligación de preguntar que pasa. No me gusta verla así. Y no me agrada que justo cuando lo necesito más, mi "don" es una mierda.

–Seiya… –dice de repente y voltea hacia mí, agarrándome la mano donde aún conservo aquel pañuelo, pero sin darse por enterada que eso estaba allí, pues no ve mi mano, me mira a mí. Lo cual significa que está a punto de decirme algo muy importante.

– ¿Qué sucede, Marion?

– ¿Crees que existan de verdad?

– ¿De qué hablas? –ella miraba la tele sin sonido y luego voltea hacia a mí, como si allí estuviera la razón de su rara pregunta.

–Olvídalo, esto es una locura –dice sacudiendo la cabeza y parándose como resorte para luego dejarse caer con ambas manos sobre sus sienes –rayos, creo que mejor me acuesto.

–Eres una testaruda –le digo al momento que alargo el brazo para levantarla.

–Puedo ir yo sola, tranquilo –Se deshace de mi abrazo con una sonrisa pueril y dejándome un calido beso en la mejilla derecha –buenas noches.

– Buenas noches Rufous –Puso un dulce pucherito, pero eso fue todo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras si sin un atisbo de enojo. Yo solo suspiré y eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Apreciando por vez primera la tenue belleza del regalo que Anny me hizo en mi último cumpleaños: un caballito de esmeralda.

……..Continuara…….


	6. Marion Eres especial

**Los personajes de"Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y"Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 05 "Eres especial"**

**Escrito por: CEEJAY**

*****MARION*****

Los primeros rayos ultravioleta en traspasar la ventana de cristal, me despertaron de un largo y relajante sueño. Sennen seguía dormida ronroneando sobre mi pecho. La dejé un poco más por lo a gusto que parecía estar –además de sentirse suave y calentita. Me sentía tan bien que me dieron ganas de salir a explorar el bosque tal como había estado haciendo los últimos tres días a escondidas de Seiya.

Una vez casi me cacha, cuando regresábamos de alimentar unos polluelos de águila que encontré por casualidad mientras subía por la gata, que pese a tener chueca la pata es más rápida que una ardilla. El ascensor seguía averiado, lo que me daba algo de tiempo antes que él subiera. Sennen tenia las patitas sucias de fango, lo cual reunía las pruebas suficientes para un regaño –en caso de que se le ocurriera pasearse por la alfombra –pero, pude agarrarla por los pelos de la cola, cuidando de no lastimarle el rabo y que su maullido me delatara, para luego correr y meterme de nuevo a la cama antes que él atravesara el salón y tocara mi puerta para confirmar que no le había desobedecido. El doctor metomentodo no era tan estricto como ese chico. Sé que lo hace todo "por mi bien", pero odio quedarme en casa encerrada, sin hacer nada productivo. Bueno, nada que me haga sentir viva. Aun así, notó algo raro cuando se acercó para tomarme la temperatura, pues me miró detenidamente como un padre que espera una explicación satisfactoria.

–Ahora estoy mejor –le aseguré, interrumpiendo su "observación analítica" quitando la mano que había puesto en mi frente – esto… ya sabes que cuando se te quita, sudas. "Te preocupas demasiado."

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo, observando el calendario –estaré fuera este finde, Hecho de menos a mis padres. Así que…

–Ya sé, ya sé. Descuida que no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Tampoco me hace gracia faltar a clases y luego sentirme desorientada. Puedes irte tranquilo.

–Lo haré si me prometes que no harás ninguna imprudencia. Puedes recaer si no pones de tu parte.

–Yalah, yalah, sé que no soy inmortal –dije algo hastiada y mirándole de soslayo.

–Bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Que pases buenas noches –Besó mi coronilla, antes de perderse tras la puerta con mi sonrisa favorita. Esa que me dice que me cree.

Sin embargo, no estaba muy dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa. Necesitaba algo de reposo para recuperarme pronto de la infección bronquial, pero ello no me obligaría a estar postrada todo el santo día. Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esos aguiluchos. Estaba casi segura que habían sido abandonados por su irresponsable madre. No fue cuando se me ocurrió mirar más arriba, que me arrepentí de pensarlo. No me imagino como, pero la herida que recibió en el copete debió ser la causa. Eso se podía deducir por el hueco craneal que permitía a las hormigas hurgar dentro de ella. Tendría muerta unos cuatro o cinco días a juzgar por su aspecto. Quizá por eso ya no se percibía el olor a podrido pese al gran tamaño del ave. Me deshice de la bufanda –mi favorita –para cubrir el cadáver, que sin duda murió protegiendo sus crías. Se me antojó aquello como algo admirable. Cavé una improvisada tumba al pie del abeto, resistiendo las ganas de ponerle flores.

Deseaba tanto volver a ver mis amiguitos que estaba a punto de ponerme mis vaqueros y seguir mi expedición diaria, pero el círculo rojo que rodeaba la fecha del día, arruinó mis planes. Tenía clases de Microbiología y Embriología I esperándome. Ya sabía que esta jornada iba a darme agua a beber, pero no le di mayor importancia. Seiya me había dejado un delicioso Dorayaki sobre la mesa, que me comí en segundos. Ya me hacía falta probar algo dulce. Las medicinas me causaban mareos y los elementos químicos de su constitución, mezclados con sacarosa, resultaría letal. Entonces solo podía digerir alimentos salados. En esos momentos desee no ser una simple mortal. Somos tan frágiles que cualquier enfermedad nos aturde el espíritu. Yo raras veces enfermo, así que esta experiencia fue más desagradable de lo que imaginé.

Aun me quedaba tiempo suficiente para arreglarme y tomarme un respiro antes de coger el tren hacia Enxel. Entré al armario y me encerré por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Menos mal que no había nadie en casa. Era más que vergonzoso, pero en mi caso era necesario. Estaba convencida de que esta estrategia me ayudaría a enfrentar mayores retos. Tenía un mapa y el horario, pero como no había entrado a la facultad ni por asomo, pese a que anduve por todo el campus, pretendía llegar unas horas antes para no tener que molestar a nadie. Siempre he preferido hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, aunque que esto no siempre me trae los resultados esperados. Talvez si no me hubiera detenido tanto a contemplar…otras cosas, no estuviera ahora en este pequeño aprieto. Pero ese claro junto al lago me hechizó por completo. Esa era una de las razones por las que me terminó gustando esta universidad. Otra, lo era la carrera que había elegido. En cuanto revisé la oferta académica, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, ya que siempre he querido curar animales enfermos, conocer especies raras, descubrir sus gastronomías diversas. Todo de ellos me resulta fascinante; unas especies en mayor grado que otras, pero al final todas me resultan monas cuando son bebés. Desde que mi Lestat murió por aquella extraña enfermedad, quise ser doctora. Pero no una doctora cualquiera. No olvido como se quejaba el pobre pony sin Vittorio pudiera hacer mucho por el. Definitivamente había hecho una buena elección y fui aceptada. Una tercera razón era estar lejos de casa. Esta nueva vida me atraía más. Ya no tendría que tragarme las largas ceremonias repletas de enormes dosis de aburrimiento a las que me obligaban participar. Ahora estaba… ocupada.

Aproveché y me puse a escudriñar en el estudio donde Seiya había instalado los libros. Era un lugar muy acogedor. Entre los libros que encontré, había una enciclopedia de aves exóticas. No pesaba mucho, ya que era un tomo de una serie de 12 y abarcaba solo la R. Al lado había un libro negro, cuya portada parecía sacada de una peli de terror. En el se veía un hermoso tulipán rojo envuelto en unas garras plateadas y de fondo dos faroles que semejaban ojos. No es que no me atrajeran las leyendas urbanas nuestras que tan famosas eran en otros países, pero esto era demasiado… ¿como decirlo? inverosímil. No estaba interesada en leerlo, pero una cosa era cierta: Seiya no lee este tipo de basura. Si estaba dentro de su colección debía ser por una razón: Anny lo puso ahí. Le eché una rápida ojeada y lo único que vi de llamativo fueron unos hermosos ejemplares de flores rojas que jamás he visto en Alba Iulia, salvo en el museo –en pinturas. Quizá le atrajeron a ella por sus vistosos colores. Volví a colocarlo en su lugar y saqué _Crónicas Vampíricas_ que tanto me gustaba leer a mis buenas amigas del insti. Las historias espeluznantes que allí se narraban me causaban risa, en cambio si se las leía a esas descerebradas aristócratas, ya se les venia el mundo encima. Es cierto que escogía las noches de tormenta más recias para tornar el ambiente más propicio. Con eso buscaba la forma de decirles que la aristocracia me valía madre. Odiaba que no me obligasen a asistir a esos pomposos bailes de niñas aburridas y deseosas de casamiento. Yo no caería en ese mundo podrido de fiestas sin sentido y esperas de príncipes imposibles en el que ellas creían. Aunque fuera la única hija de un conde, mi libertad era el único sueño que se veía amenazado. Menos mal que mi linda madrastra esperaba un hijo y así mi honorable padre podría servirse de él. Solo me quedaba desearle suerte a la pobre criatura.

Conecté el router y me puse a navegar. Buscando posibles nombres para los cinco chicos que aguardaban en la copa del abeto. Leí todo un párrafo sobre historias de licántropos y demás idioteces que cuelgan los ociosos en Wikipedia, recordando las veces que atiné en sobresaltar a Zoey con las aventuras de Lestat, el personaje que más le aterraba de Anne Rice y que para remate era mi favorito. Lo único que me atraía de esa farsa era la supuesta inmortalidad de esos seres. Solo que su debilidad era tan patética que quitaba el encanto. Digo, ¿como es eso que unas bestias con cuerpos tan perfectos y de una extrema longevidad se hagan mierda a la luz del sol? Vaya trola. Que algo tan natural los borre de su extraña existencia, sin mencionar que deben estarse cuidando todo tiempo de las dagas, balas de plata o el agua bendita, me parece ridículo. Quien diablos querría vivir así. Si eres inmortal, se supone que nada debería matarte. La semana pasada intenté hablar al respecto con Seiya, mientras miraba la escena de dos gemelos vampiros que apostaron por una mortal. Pero de pronto me pareció tan absurdo que lo dejé y me fui a acostar. Quizá el haber destruido a patadas la puerta del ascensor inservible había mermado mi capacidad de raciocinio. Eso o las altas fiebres que me azotaban ya se me habían cargado las neuronas.

Me ajusté las calcetas hasta los muslos y me arreglé la corbata. Ya por fin había aprendido a hacer el bendito nudo. Me miré al espejo una vez más solo para ver que no quedara nada fuera de lugar. No tenía ganas de patear traseros de pervertidos en la uni también. Mi desarrollo vertiginoso estaba controlándose conforme salía de la adolescencia, pero los amargos recuerdos de acosadores intentos de novios, me volvían muy a pesar mío cada vez más excéntrica.

Salí pitando al ver mi reloj. Cerré con llave y decidí tomar las escaleras, ya que el idiota del encargado no había arreglado el ascensor. En menos de quince minutos ya estaba en la estación. Noté que había superado mi propia marca. Quizá mis nuevas botas hacían la diferencia. En cuanto llegué, traté de pasar desapercibida entre la multitud de estudiantes de cabelleras rubias y ojos azules… Bueno, por eso digo que "traté".

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, sin prestar atención a los murmullos que se generaban a mí alrededor.

"Que diablos, ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?"

Entré al servicio a lavarme la cara y arreglarme lo que sea que estuviera descompuesto. Dos "Barbies de Malibu" que entraron tras de mí, me miraron a través del espejo y a su vez se miraron sorprendidas.

–Dios, ¿dónde las consigo? –le pregunta la más alta a la de pelo liso.

–No creo que estén de moda. –Contesta metiendo la mano en su bolso –Ya le pregunto a Bianca, espérate.

¿Acaso se creían que estaba usando lentillas, estas idiotas? Mi reducida paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Me puse contra el lavabo con los ojos cerrados y luego me los cubrí con las manos, girando hacia atrás. Podía sentir la reacción de las chicas ante mi extraña actitud. Una de ellas se acercó.

–Aléjate, es peligroso – le grité y empecé a bajar las manos paulatinamente.

– ¿Que esta haciendo? –preguntó la chica con la voz afectada. Esto se empezaba a poner interesante.

–Vamos, salgan de aquí, no puedo contenerlo mas –mi voz iba cambiando de tono agudo a grave. –Lo siento de verdad, pero los abriré ahora mismo aunque explote todo.

–Vero, mejor le hacemos caso. –Miré a través de mis dedos la de pelo liso moverse a la salida de forma precipitada.

–No, no me dejes sola, Corina –gritó la de pelo riso, mientras yo intentaba alcanzarla "a ciegas."

La chica salió despavorida en cuanto cuando medio abrí los ojos. De seguro pensaría que era miembro de los X-men. Me pregunto que tendrá en la cabeza además de O2… y esa era otra promesa rota. Pero, en mi mundo las reglas se hicieron para romperse de vez en cuando.

Como faltaba aún una hora y media para mi primera clase, decidí salir de las instalaciones e ir directo a mi lugar favorito. Allí no iba nadie. A lo mejor temían ensuciar su delicada ropa o ser picados por algún bicho. En cuanto a mi, aquello era lo mejor. Sentí unas cosquillas en el cuello y me rebusqué lo que lo provocaba, pero no sentí nada más que el lunar que tengo en la nuca, cubierto por mi gargantilla con el relicario en forma de cruz, cuyo interior guardaba una foto traspuesta de una dama de pelo rubio cargando un bebé pelirrojo. Un objeto muy valioso que obtuve en mi anterior cumpleaños y que no me quitaba por nada.

"Alguna alergia momentánea provocada por algún helecho o maleza." Pensé.

Me acerqué más al lago y humedecí mis dedos para frotarme, así desapareció un poco la molestia. El agua se veía serena y clara. Recogí algunas piedrecillas planas y redondetas que vi en la orilla. Las amontoné a un lado y me arrodillé. ¡Hacia tanto que no hacia esto! Las empecé a arrojar una a una por la superficie. Llegaban incluso mas lejos de lo que pretendía. Mi fuerza, sin duda no era muy normal que digamos, pero esto es más cuestión de técnica. Al menos eso me había dicho mi nana y, por lo visto, tenía razón. Consulté el reloj para ver que apenas faltaban unos escasos minutos. Lancé la última piedra y agarré el bolso. Me sacudí la falda, y me arreglé las calcetas mientras me apresuraba hacia la facultad de humanidades. Gracias a Dios había señales. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que significaban algunas iniciales. El salón donde supuestamente tendría que pasar los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos podría estar en cualquier lugar del segundo piso.

Seguí caminando por un pasillo en donde había un hermoso y pequeño balcón decorado con flores a mitad del camino como esos que apenas abres la ventana, te encuentras con la reja y te puedes asomar pero no salir. Me detuve por curiosidad y vi entre las piedras una flor que llamó mi atención. Lo primero que pensé fue tomarla para la fenecida ave. Desee ser un poquito más alta. Pero gracias a las clases – obligatorias – de ballet, pude alcanzar el tallo de puntillas. Casi estaba a mi alcance, cuando alguien me agarró el brazo y bruscamente tiró de mí hacia el interior del edificio. Estaba casi helada.

"Genial, Marion, la primera vez que pones un pie acá y ya te cachan in fraganti robando propiedad de la uni" No sabía como disculparme, así que solo voltee.

–Eso es peligroso –dijo el chico con un tono de enfado.

Me sorprendí al ver el uniforme. Se trataba solo de un estudiante, aunque su porte de aristócrata lo hacía ver más como un delegado. Los mechones de cabello plateado caían rebeldes y alborotados sobre su pálido rostro y cuando mi mirada se encontró con sus ojos de un curioso color amatista, sentí como si cayera a un oscuro y profundo abismo. Un par de argollas destellaron en su oreja derecha. Reaccioné y liberé el brazo de sus frías manos, con un tanto de dificultad.

– ¿Pero tu quien te has creído que eres? – Le grité irritada.

El muy estúpido ni siquiera dio atisbo de querer escuchar. Tan solo se dio vuelta y se marchó sin disculparse. No es que doliera en realidad, pero me había agarrado demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Estaba tan cabreada que me volví, decidida a llevarme todas las flores que encontrara, pero… lo que vi fue un montón de piedras que se habían precipitado al pie del pequeño balcón.

"Ese tipo… ¿trató de salvarme de eso? No, no creo. Lo más seguro es que las rocas se vinieran abajo por el jalonzazo que el me dio. Si le vuelvo a ver, le enseñaré respetar como Dios manda."

– ¿Está perdida? –Me preguntó un caballero de pelo rubio y ojos pasto, escondidos tras unos enormes lentes, al verme sola, en medio de la nada arrugando un mapa.

–Am… pues… yo solo busco el aula del Dr. Krogen –le dije toscamente, mostrándole el horario, que aún no había sido víctima de mi impotencia.

–Ya veo, tú debes ser Marion –Yo asentí algo avergonzada con el bolso en mi regazo –Acompáñame, por favor.

Seguí su caminar pausado hasta que entró a una iluminada sala en donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista al lago. Los demás estudiantes ya estaban organizados tras sus pupitres, lo que me hizo sentir un poco tonta. El caballero me pidió con una seña que cerrara la puerta, lo cual me indicaba que acababa de conocer a mi profesor de Microbiología.

–Buenos días a todos y a todas –dijo al resto, mientras yo deseaba que solo me mandara a sentar, pero claro, ahora venía lo crucial –Aquí tenemos a la Señorita Marion Poe, alumna de nuestra clase, pero que ha llegado una semana tarde debido a que se encontraba enferma.

Los demás me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Lo cierto es que era la primera vez que me daba un resfriado tan malo que degenerara en una infección importante de pulmones… en pleno inicio de las clases. No creí que pudiera haber algo peor, pero justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban mal, vi a quien menos quería ver en el resto del año: "El aristócrata idiota" quien me pareció me miraba con desdén.

–Así que espero de ustedes que la ayuden en cuanto puedan para que se ponga al día con los estudios –continuó el señor Krogen antes de confinarme a la antesala del los infiernos. Entre todos me vino a tocar quien con certeza, no sería el compañero que más me agradara en el semestre. –Señorita Poe, por favor siéntese al lado del señorito Zero Anghel. –dijo al notar que era el único asiento disponible en toda la pinche clase.

Quería salir pitando de ahí. Pero, por otro lado, ya había roto unas cuantas de la gran lista de promesas que le hice a Seiya, además no iba a permitir que un bobo aristócrata interfiriera en mis planes de ser doctora. Traté de contener mi furia, sentándome lo más lejos posible de ese –quien pareciera estarlo disfrutando de lo lindo, lo cual me encabronó más aún –y prestando atención a toda palabra, punto y coma que salía de boca de nuestro guía. Nunca en mi vida había tomado apuntes. Aprovechaba y ponía al lado mis propias reflexiones y las preguntas que surgían de las afirmaciones del Dr. Krogen. Me empezaba a sentir atraída por esta nueva etapa de mi vida. La concentración era una batalla ganada. Eso quitando cuando esa maldita mirada se posaba en mí.

"No sabe la que le espera si se atreve a meterse con quien no debe. Niño estúpido."

Sentí un enorme alivio cuando sonó la campana y mi "querido" compañero se levantó del pupitre. Yo continuaba en lo mío, ignorando cualquier intento de acercamiento que quisiera hacer. Afortunadamente solo dijo un seco "Hasta mañana." Tendré que ver como cambio de sección con el Dr. Krogen. Mi siguiente clase era Embriología, y dicho sea de paso tampoco tenía idea alguna de donde era. Una rubita pecosa con ojos grandes y azules se acercó a mi, para ofrecerme sus apuntes sobre las anteriores clases de Krogen, pero luego desvió la conversación hacia sus estiradas compañeras que la habían echado de lado desde que vino "el nuevo genio" No tenía ganas de escuchar su triste historia de abandono, así que solo atiné a disculparme y recoger mis libros para salir en busca del salón del profesor Groza. La chica lucía algo triste mirando como sus supuestas compañeras parloteaban con el susodicho, quien resultó ser nada más que Mr. Ice. Solo por sacarle de sus pensamientos le pregunté donde quedaba el aula del profe de Embriología Elemental, pero antes que me contestara, nos interrumpió el murmullo de las señoritas, quienes al parecer, estaban tratando de flirtear con el engreído ese.

– ¡No perdáis el tiempo conmigo! –Escuché como les decía con desdén, antes de salir con el maletín de cuero sobre su hombro sin mirar a sus interlocutoras. Casi sentí pena por esas chicas que lo miraban marcharse conmocionadas.

"Ja, como lo supuse, no es más que otro aristócrata arrogante"

Salí luego de quedar con la joven, cuyo nombre resultó ser Anne. Reí para mis adentros imaginándola escribiendo historias raras sobre sus compañeras en el ático de su casa. Gracias a sus dibujos aclaratorios –mejor incluso que el mendigo mapa –pude llegar sin contratiempos, pero al parecer ese día el profe estaba en un seminario y se suspendieron las clases. Traté de localizar a Seiya para comer algo en lo que se hacia hora de mi próxima clase pero, traía el móvil apagado. Mas tarde me llamó y me citó en la biblioteca de Biología, en la sección de Botánica.

Le esperaba impaciente, mientras el tiempo avanzaba. Mi clase de Anatomía I no podía esperar. Si el profe era un obstinado con las reglas, eso me traería más de un problema. Seiya notó mi tensión y salió enseguida. Rodeó mi cintura mientras bajábamos las escaleras, lo cual era común y sin malas intenciones, pero unas chicas que iban subiendo, nos miraron con desaprobación. Las fulminé con la mirada. A él, esto solo le causó gracia.

– ¿Te parece divertido? –pregunté mosca por su aptitud despreocupada.

–Solo tu cara, Rufous –contestó una pueril risita –si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa.

–Hoy estás insoportable –dije con un hilo de irritación, adelantándome tres escalones delante suya.

–Espera, Marion, ¿Qué rayos es eso? –Voltee confusa, deteniéndome a pocos escalones del piso. El me alcanzó y enseguida me apartó la cola de caballo de la nuca.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? –Percibí que se tensó considerablemente al tirar del el cuello de mi camisa. Luego puso sus manos en mi hombro, me giro y me miró fijamente, con los audífonos sueltos.

– ¿Puedes saltarte esta clase? –dijo levantando ligeramente el tono.

Le miré casi alarmada. Era la única clase que no podía saltarme. Había oído rumores sobre lo estricto que era el Dr. Keldish con la puntualidad. Por otro lado, era aún más extraño que dijera algo tan inesperado. Me quedé mirando hacia el salón donde entraban los chicos de Anatomía I y luego lo miré a él dubitativa. El solo me tomó del brazo, dirigiéndome hacia el otro pasillo.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? –Le pregunté ya preocupada –Sei, por favor, tendré problemas si sigo faltando a esa clase.

–No deberías preocuparte por eso, ¿vale? –dijo en un tono neutro, sin soltarme.

No es que estuviera tan preocupada por la clase, más bien por su actitud tan extraña. Era como si a veces fuera una persona completamente distinta al Seiya que yo conocía. Pero al reflejarme en su mirada azul zafiro, me di cuenta que se trataba de algo que le afectaba.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

En cuanto atravesamos el patio rumbo a unos edificios sepia, me di cuenta lo que pretendía. Empezó a hablar pausada y claramente, sin mirarme a los ojos, mientras la brisa jugaba con su pelo.

–Tu salud es más importante que unas tontas lecciones de Anatomía –su tono era lo bastante serio, como para llevarle la contraria. Eso me irritaba más y más.

–Solo es una alergia pasajera –le dije, tratando de soltarme –ya se me quitará con las burbujas. Ni siquiera me pica.

–Andando –concluyó, sin escucharme, y abrió una puerta de cristal opaco en cuya parte superior había una placa metálica que rezaba "Dra. Petrusca".

A pesar de que un consultorio de bioanálisis era el último lugar al que él iría, se quedó esperando pacientemente en una silla situada al lado del archivo, con su iPod a todo gas y leyendo una revista de _National Geographic_. La señorita me preguntó si ese "chico tan guapo" era mi novio, justo cuando metía la aguja en mis venas.

– ¡Ni de broma! –contesté de un salto, puesto que me dolió el puyón.

A Seiya se le escapó una risita, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. No me gustaba verle así. No iba tampoco a hacerle hablar de algo que el quería mantener bajo las sombras. Pero… ahora más que nunca deseaba saber qué era lo que el suponía un peligro y el porqué de ello. No solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Eso era lo de menos. Tan solo quería entender sus razones y ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

–Por lo pronto guarda esa gargantilla –dijo la dama en un tono muy amable, entregándosela a Seiya –y frótate un poco con esto. –Me pasó un tubo de crema de unos 2 cms –descuida es casi inodora. Puedes venir mas tarde a recoger los resultados. No creo que sea de cuidado, puede deberse a la picadura de un insecto, pero para estar seguros haré algunas pruebas rutinarias con tu muestra.

Me sentía rara sin mi gargantilla. El notó mi frustración y la envolvió en mi muñeca a manera de brazalete.

– ¿Contento? –le reclamé, mientras me desataba el pelo, agradecida de que estuviera tan largo, para que no se me notara el rosetón. –Te dije que solo era una alergia pasajera. "Me encantaría que dejases de comportarte como si fueras mi padre."

Guardó silencio con su mirada fija en mí, como si con eso contestara todas las preguntas que aun no le había hecho y que aguardaban impacientes por salir.

–Así se te ve mejor –Le fulminé con la mirada y sonrió –Hmm aún te queda una clase, ¿puedo acompañarte? –puso esa cara de niño bueno que por mucho que me resista, termina por persuadirme. Asentí sin remedio, mientras una sonrisa pulcra se dibujaba en sus labios.

Mis clases terminaban antes que las suyas. Así que me fui sin esperarlo. Cuando llegó a casa dio unos toquecitos en mi puerta intentando saber si estaba ya dormida. Le avisé que estaba abierta.

–Marion –dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa

– ¿Qué? –respondí sin mirarlo

– ¿Sigues enojada?

– …

El se sentó a mi lado y suspiró. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como acariciaba a Sennen quien yacía en el borde de la cama.

– ¿Sabes? No es que pretenda tratarte como la niña que dejaste de ser –empezó a decir casi en un susurro –quiero que sepas que yo me preocupo por ti, por lo que haces, lo que te pasa, aunque no te importen mis palabras, aunque lo que te digo lo mandes al carajo, aunque tus cosas son solo tuyas... me importas mucho.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. Si bien es cierto que a veces me saca de quicio que exagere su cuidado, yo también me paso con mis enojos. Suspiré y alargué el brazo hasta su hombro. El volvió el rostro hacia mí y sonrío con ternura, dejándome apreciar sus hoyuelos. Luego me dio un cálido abrazo, descansando la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

–Eres muy especial para mí. Es normal que me preocupe ya que tú no lo haces.

– Oki doki –le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla izquierda. –disculpa aceptada, ahora váyase a la camita que es tarde y se estará durmiendo en clase. – le apresuré a levantarse e irse a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta despidiéndolo con las manos y con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. Pareció dubitativo, pero al final correspondió el saludo. Todo estaba más tranquilo ahora.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba de mejor humor. Le alcancé segundos antes que tomara el tren. Aunque había corrido bastante, no me sentía para nada agitada, lo cual era indicio de que las cosas iban mejorando. Fuimos todo el camino charlando sobre mi bendito horario. Cuando, por fin llegamos, fuimos directo a los casilleros, en donde le vi sacar un hermoso pañuelo negro que antes no le vi. Aunque la curiosidad me carcomía, me contuve de preguntar. Nos despedimos al pie de la escalera, pues llegaba retrasado a su clase favorita. El se merecía ser feliz. Si la chica elegida lo hacía sufrir. Se las vería conmigo.

Luego de salir de las llamas del infierno, encerrada en una biblioteca, me escurrí por el pasillo central para tomar aire fresco. Una discordante melodía de Linking Park se escapaba de mi bolso. Lo descolgué para recibir la primera noticia agradable del día. Seiya me esperaba en la cafetería para almorzar. Mi clase de Microbiología –que pese a todo era mi favorita por la hermosa vista del lago –era a las 2:00 PM y la suya no empezaba hasta las 3:00 PM. Eran apenas las 12:45 PM así que teníamos tiempo de sobra. Iba tan ensimismada que no me fijé en la persona que venia delante de mí. Le ayudé a recoger los libros que, sin querer le había tirado. El los tomó junto con mis manos, dándome las gracias y mirándome fijo. No me gustó para nada la forma en que lo hizo. Me paré enseguida y le di la espalda para seguir mi camino. Pero, voltee por algo que murmuró que no me pareció en absoluto apropiado.

– ¿Disculpe? –le dije en tono ofendido, esperando una respuesta.

–Am… que es "un buen curso" –dijo mostrándome la hoja de mi horario –pero no es bueno que faltes, el profesor de Anatomía I es muy estricto –Soltó una leve sonrisa, cuya malicia sobresalía y me revolcaba el estómago.

–Gracias por la advertencia ¿Me permite? –Extendí la mano, con urgente prisa.

El se puso de pie. Era muy alto y de buen parecer. Con unos ojos azul diamante y el pelo castaño oscuro. Pero algo en él me causaba desconfianza. Tomé la hoja por una esquinita y lo dejé atrás, mientras se despedía con una sonrisa brillante, que se me antojó jovial, pero llena de malas intenciones. Además, ¿cómo sabía este tipo que había faltado a esa clase?

Me deprimía la sola idea de imaginarme tomando clases con un sujeto de esa calaña. Suspiré y bajé hasta la cafetería, deseando que un buen vaso de crema batida sustituyera de mis papilas el sabor amargo de mi suerte.

….Continuará….


	7. Seiya Melancolía

**Los personajes de"Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y"Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 06 "Melancolía"**

**Escrito por: Ceejay**

*****SEIYA*****

Luego de salir casi disparado de la clase de Taxonomía Elemental, me dirigí a los casilleros en busca del pañuelo que debía entregar a aquella señorita a la cual conocí en circunstancias adversas. Había tenido sumo cuidado al lavarlo, ya que la tela era en extremo delicada y el olor impregnado en ella era único.

Encontré a Marion en el pasillo, musitando algo mientras veía la foto traspuesta de su relicario en forma de cruz que solía llevar en el cuello. Por más que traté de descifrar lo que decía, me fue imposible. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Con ella siempre es así. Nunca logro entender que le pasa cuando esta cabreada o con un bajón. Es como si se valiera de una especie de mecanismo de defensa frente a mis extrañas habilidades. Hablamos de cosas triviales, pero no sonrió ni una sola vez, lo cual me preocupaba un poco. Quise sonsacarle algo, pero se las arreglaba para cambiar de tema. Por momentos posaba la mirada en mis manos. Sin duda, hurgar en aquella mente en batalla era tan fácil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero, la inquietud en su mirada por saber, quizás, a quien pertenecía aquella prenda, podría jugar a mi favor. Noté que el flequillo carmesí ya le tapaba parte de sus melados ojos brillantes y se lo alboroté un poco. Se limitó a girar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, volviendo así cada cabello a su lugar y luego golpeándose la frente contra la puertecilla luego de poner la combinación al candado. ¿Acaso estaba molesta?

–Marion... hoy estás un tanto…

– ¿Ya te cambiaron la asignatura que solicitaste el lunes? –me interrumpió nuevamente.

–Sí, el joven doctor Charlson fue de mucha ayuda y… –me detuve, al ver que no me estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

–Ya veo –Fijó la mirada en su bolso, de donde sacó un grueso libro sobre la conducta de las aves –rayos, debí perderlo en ese lugar –murmuró rebuscándose algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta – ¿me prestas tu resaltador?

–Aquí tienes –le pasé un rotulador amarillo.

–Debo darme prisa o ese granuja no me dejará entrar –sombreaba un párrafo que hablaba de las águilas. Sonreí para mi mismo al recordar que ambos somos zurdos. Lo único que pude "leerle" fueron palabras sueltas como "club de natación" "Microbiología" "el imbécil aristócrata" y otras que no entendí muy bien, y sin embargo podrían darme una pista de su frustración.

– ¿Almorzamos juntos? –le pregunté instintivamente.

–Lo siento, hoy tengo un día pesado, pero gracias por la invitación – guardó el libro con presteza –Te veo luego, chico –dijo finalmente dándome una palmada en la espalda que casi me hace golpearme contra la puerta del casillero adyacente.

– ¡Oye, Rufous, si no mides tu fuerza nunca conseguirás novio! –bromee esperando que volteara, mas no lo hizo. Eso me desconcertó un poco. La traté de alcanzar antes que su larga cola de caballo desapareciera tras la puerta del pasillo principal, que lleva al salón de Anatomía, pero fue inútil.

"Que mosca le habrá picado ahora"

Tras de mí sentí el dulce aroma que despedía la chica que esperaba ansiosa hasta que terminara de cerrar para pedirme algo de la clase que tenía mas adelante. Antes que sus impacientes ojos azules consultaran por tercera vez en menos de tres minutos su reloj de Pucca, ya sabía lo que diría: "Disculpa. ¿Serías tan amable de prestarme tu libro de Botánica I? olvidé el mío en la van de papi y casualmente hoy tengo esa clase, ja ja"

–Hola linda –le dije intentando parecer sorprendido – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

–Ah, mm, bueno es que me preguntaba si de casualidad, es decir yo… –el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

–Perdona… am

– ¡Claudia! –se apresuró a decir como si adivinara que había olvidado su nombre. –Descuida, siempre nos confunden –Me sentí algo culpable, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció al darme cuenta que solo trataba de acercarse a mi y no quería parecer tan obvia. Así que se limitó a soltar lo primero que los nervios delatores le permitían decir. ¿Tenía derecho de ponérselo más difícil?

–Claro, estamos juntos en la clase del Dr. Harald, no?

Asintió inesperadamente complacida de que haya recordado ese nimio detalle, cuando ya llevamos casi dos semanas de ser compañeros de Botánica I, en donde ella y Dana –su gemela –se me presentaron y pusieron a disposición en todo lo que necesitara. Me pregunto cuando, cómo y por qué de pronto Clau estaba también en clase de la Srta. Ruxandra. Eso sin duda me traería más de un conflicto. Bianca, Verónica y Corina, las mosqueteras barbies, quienes se habían autoproclamado mis "guardaespaldas" no se la pondrían fácil.

– ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –le dije, advirtiendo que mi reloj apuraba los últimos minutos para empezar mi clase favorita.

–Claro, lo que quieras.

–Veras, es que tengo que entrar a la clase del Dr. Charlson ahora y no puedo cargar con tantos libros –le pasé el libro de Botánica I y enganchándome la mochila, me despedí con una sonrisa de agradecimiento acompañada de un sutil guiño para acto seguido atravesar el pasillo que me conducía a la escalera.

– ¡Te lo cuidaré mucho! –se abrazaba a él al pie de las escaleras con una pueril sonrisa a la que correspondí antes de perderla de vista y entrar al salón.

Eché un rápido vistazo y noté que había entrado poco más del ochenta por ciento de la clase de _Historia y Geografía de la Flora y la Vegetación_. Se habían reunido en pequeños grupos de cinco. Como nuestro simpático tutor no terminaba de entrar, me empecé a aburrir. Me puse a hojear una revista de semillas exóticas que tomé prestada de Andrei, el chico de la clase del Dr Harald. De pronto los demás chicos se reunieron alrededor con marcada curiosidad. Me sorprendí al ver su entusiasmo por el artículo, pero mi sorpresa aumentó al ver que solo miraban la contraportada donde posaba una beldad sudafricana cubierta tan solo de espigas de trigo, promocionando un tipo de crema para el cuerpo. Debí suponer que el retorcido cerebro de Andrei no estaba precisamente interesado en el artículo del Dr. Hawthorsten Krömer sobre la flora veracruzana. Sentí el fuego expandirse en mis mejillas.

"Lo que me faltaba, ahora pensaran que soy un pervertido".

Afortunadamente estaban muy absortos en su "observación de campo" como para siquiera acordarse de mi presencia. El murmullo se limitó a silencio casi absoluto. Me quité los cascos cuidadosamente y miré de reojo hacia el fondo del salón. La vista era más interesante. Allí la vi sentada, como siempre, silenciosa y guapa. Dejé la revista al cuidado de aquellas hormonas alborotadas y me dirigí hasta ella, quien parecía estar deseosa de compartir con el resto, pero solo se quedaba mirando.

"Así que eres tímida. Esto si que no me lo esperaba"

Aquello se me antojó un tanto lindo. Me acerqué al ver que el asiento a su derecha estaba vacío. Cuando giró me perdí por un instante en aquellos grandes ojos verdes. Sin proponérmelo, había extrañado esa sensación que aunque no era otra cosa que admiración momentánea por una musa, me hacía sentir relajado. Lo que buscaba era una oportunidad para agradecerle el "rescate". Si no me da ese "amuleto de la buena suerte" fijo que me desmayaba frente a los ojos atónitos de los presentes por la debilidad de ser ultrasensible al fétido olor de la hemoglobina.

– ¡Hola! –Le dije con una sonrisa acercándome a su pupitre – ¿Puedo sentarme? Ella me miró sorprendida sin decir una palabra.

– ¿Tu estas en esta clase? –dijo al fin. La frustración en su cara era tal que no pude evitar reírme de ello –No. –Le contesté –Es decir, hasta hoy. Pedí que me cambiaran una asignatura, creo que esta es mas interesante "y más divertida" ¿Entonces puedo? –Me senté sin esperar a que me diera la aprobación.

–Si claro –dijo luego de una larga pausa.

–El otro día tenias tanta prisa que no me dejaste tiempo para disculparme adecuadamente, la verdad es que andaba despistado, siento el percance. "siento haber actuado como un tonto."

–No fue nada –negó con la cabeza aún con un aire de contrariedad en sus gestos. Antes que estuviera más incómoda, quise alivianar un poquito la situación e instintivamente me llevé las manos al bolsillo en donde guardaba su pañuelo.

–Gracias –lo puse sobre la mesa en dirección suya –Si no llega a ser por ti no se lo que hubiera hecho. Odio la sangre. "La verdad es mas que odiarla, me asquea. Pero ya de por si parezco sospechoso. Así que gracias por haberme evitado un mal rato" –pensé mientras una sonrisa cómplice intentaba hacerle ver cuan agradecido estaba. Ella sonrío también, lo cual se me antojó un alivio a su tensión y tomó el pañuelo por una esquinita. Eso último no me pareció del todo agradable, pero no le di más vueltas. Quizá ella también tendría un problema similar.

–No hay de que –Me pareció que estaba algo tensa y que sus ojos evitaban mi mirada. ¿La ponía nerviosa? Interesante. Si se enterara de que puedo oír mentes…excepto la suya, como pude apreciar. Mis ojos se posaron una vez más en el pañuelo y la inscripción.

–Es una seda poco común, y ese tipo de bordado solo se utilizaba a principios del siglo XX. Diría que se ve bastante antiguo... ¿me equivoco?

–Tienes razón, lo he heredado de mi tatarabuela –Contestó rápidamente, más tranquila y segura de sí.

Sentí una amalgama de decepción y frustración por su respuesta. Solo había una manera posible de que ella y su tatarabuela guardaran el mismo nombre de familia, y es que ambas madres se hubieran casado con un Delacroix. El detallito insignificante era que "Delacroix" era un apellido francés y según los rumores esta niña era londinense. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto del nombre. Era mucha casualidad que las dos se llamaran "Darla", ¿no? A menos que sea un nombre común en alguna comuna del Reino unido. ¿Debería aceptar que ese tipo de casualidades puede ocurrir? De lo contrario debía convencerme de que la linda chica que estaba sentada a mi lado tenía más de 45 años, a juzgar por la fecha inscrita. ¿Está la plástica tan avanzada?

Cada pensamiento al respecto me resultaba más absurdo que el anterior. "Absurdo" me repetía a mi mismo, mirando una vez más aquel rostro adolescente.

–Vaya...–pensé en voz alta, resignándome a imaginar que la chica talvez tuviera una razón poderosa para mentir así, en caso de que lo hiciera, claro. – ¿No eres muy conversadora no? –Pregunté tratando de no pensar o decir algo inapropiado.

–Depende –me respondió, desviando la mirada.

Sentí curiosidad en preguntarle de que"dependía", cuando la –inoportuna cuatro ojos –asistente del decano se asomó a la puerta.

–Disculpen por el retraso, pero el señorito Charlson no se encuentra bien hoy, lamentablemente la clase será suspendida. Pueden quedarse aquí o ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, hagan lo que prefieran, y perdonen las molestias. –Dijo arreglándose las gafas con el dedo índice repetidamente, antes de largarse por donde había venido. Me tomó un gran esfuerzo percatarme de las verdaderas razones por las que el agradable guía no se había presentado a dar la cátedra. Quizá habría criptonita cerca.

–Así que con resaca...–pensé en voz alta, sin querer y al tiempo deseando no haberlo hecho.

– ¿Como? –Preguntó mi compañera.

–Em, nada –Dije con el cerebro echo un lío, por el esfuerzo al leer la divagante mente de la secretaria –Vaya, que perdida de tiempo ¿no? –dije con una sonrisa tonta, mientras ella comenzaba a recoger los libros metiéndolos en la maleta.

–Bueno, nada que no se pueda remediar en la biblioteca –Me quedé parcialmente helado con esa frase. Había escuchado algo similar de mi inolvidable profesora de violín. Algo que honestamente prefería mantener alejado de mis pensamientos. – Nos vemos –me dijo saliendo de detrás del pupitre y comenzando a caminar.

–Espera –Se dio la vuelta. –Después del almuerzo es la clase de Botánica I, no deberías de faltar. Estamos avanzando deprisa, y la Srta. Ruxandra te terminará de echar la cruz si no asistes, y créeme que tiene ganas. – Busqué en la mochila unas fotocopias grapadas que había preparado unas semanas antes pensando en "mis guardaespaldas" –Fotocopié mis apuntes por si quieres ponerte al día –No le mentí. Aunque no lo hiciera originalmente para ella, el asunto es que lo hice, ¿no? además prefería dárselos a alguien que al menos supiera distinguir entre un crisantemo y una orquídea –Te debía una por lo del pañuelo – Sonrió.

–Gracias, no tenias porque haberte molestado –Dijo sorprendida y tomándolas con presteza. –Iré a ponerme al día entonces, nos vemos más tarde –se marchó, dejándome apreciar una dentadura perfecta y saludable.

Había olvidado por completo a mis lindas guardaespaldas quienes, al parecer eran pitonisas, ya que "por artes mágicas" descubrieron que estaba libre.

– ¡Seiya! –dijeron a coro y al frente salió su "representante", la escultural rubia de pelo rizo, Verónica Krull –Nos hemos enterado que tienes libre esta clase y hemos pensado que igual podrías hacer algo con nosotras.

–Nos prometiste que nos ayudarías con la práctica de la pagina 12. –Se quejaba Corina, revolviendo su corto y rubio pelo lizo.

– ¿No era la pagina 2? –preguntó Vero confundida.

–Demonios, sabía que había olvidado algo importante –dijo Bianca frustrada.

–Ay Dios, ¿ese dinosaurio no sabe pronunciar bien o qué? –prosiguió Vero, cuyo acento delataba sus orígenes germánicos.

–Mejor aparto ese bolso ese bolso de Prada que vi en e-Bay antes que lo olvide – Dijo Bianca abriendo su nanobook.

Todo aquello me pareció divertido. En las cabezas de estas barbies no había mucho que buscar y el uso de mi iPOD se limitaba a escuchar canciones mas acopladas, mientras observaba a aquella musa partir. Le sonreí ante la situación inesperada. Yo hubiera querido ir con ella a la biblioteca y aprovechar mas el tiempo. Pese a que era algo introvertida, me agradaba su compañía. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa antes de perderse de vista.

Ajusté el volumen de los cascos. Pues de repente fui golpeado por la ráfaga de pensamientos aleatorios que provenían de los estudiantes que dejaban las aulas del salón adyacente. La música era mi refugio. Desde pequeño siempre me sentí atraído por ella y aprendí sin mucho esfuerzo a tocar varios instrumentos. En cuanto entré por primera vez en el cuarto de música de la escuela, di por descontado cual sería mi vocación. Nunca imaginé que me desengañaría unos escasos meses mas tarde. Aún sigo practicando algunas viejas partituras con mi guitarra, pero en el momento del clímax, recuerdo aquellos ojos césped acentuados por unas largas pestañas oscuras que hacían contraste con la melena rubia revuelta que tantas veces alisé con mis dedos. Decidí enterrar aquellos recuerdos, estudiando algo que me distrajera. La Botánica me pareció la mejor alternativa, pero no imaginé que iba a gustarme tanto. Sin darme cuenta, abrí un viejo libro de poemas en donde guardaba con recelo un espécimen de tulipán rojo, diseco. Me quedé un poco más leyendo un poema épico de Homero. Hacía bastante tiempo que no leía ese tipo de literatura desde que leyera la Ilíada unos años antes de viajar a la academia de Música de Viena. Acaricié la primera página con las yemas de los dedos sin dar vuelta a la hoja. Era un regalo de aquella musa cuyo recuerdo aún me quemaba la piel. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarme de esas cosas dolorosas ahora?

Cerré el libro, incapaz de alejar mi mano de la página donde guardaba el último vestigio de aquellos días. Un sentimiento de pesadumbre me tejía un nudo en la garganta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la guitarra de Judas Priest, me atrofiara el cerebro causándome amnesia lacunar.

–Eh, Planeta Tierra llamando a Seiya –gritó de pronto una voz familiar, sacándome de aquel ensueño.

–Las chicas y yo queremos ir a explorar el campus. ¿Has visto el lago tras la facultad de Ciencias?

No había reparado en lo dulces que eran los ojos verde azules de Vero. Era como una especie de "deja vu" que me transportaba de nuevo a aquellos días que si bien fueron gratos, una nube gris los había tornado en los más tristes que he experimentado en todos mis diecisiete años.

–Apúrate y deja de leer tanto o se te irá la juventud sin que lo notes –Me tomó del brazo, sacándome de allí sin darme tiempo siquiera a negarme a ello.

Corina y Bianca nos miraron algo airadas, pero el buen humor de Vero cambió sus semblantes de muñecas sin alma. Recorrimos un sendero lleno de flores y verde pasto que conducía hacia el jardín trasero de la facultad de Humanidades, muy cerca de la facultad de Ciencias de la Salud. Sabía del hermoso lago que había allí por cierta personita que agotó casi toda una noche describiéndolo. Como no pude contactarla al Mobil, supuse que talvez la encontraría allí.

–Waw, es el chico nuevo que te conté, a que es guapo – anunció Bianca cuando llegamos cerca de unos abetos

–No está mal, pero mejor te fijas en alguien dis-po-ni-ble, morena –dijo Corina.

– ¿Esa no es la rarita de la clase de Taxonomía? –dijo Vero y me detuve a medio camino de forma automática. Al chico lo había visto ya y me suponía que eran muy cercanos, pero no fue sino al ver sus rostros tan juntos, cuando me di cuenta cuan íntimos eran.

No quería ser inoportuno, así que mi primera reacción fue retroceder, pero los cuchicheos y las risas de mis adorables compañeras arruinaron el plan. La chica, visiblemente incómoda, optó por tirar hacia atrás deshaciéndose del abrazo de su acompañante, el cual me fulminó con la mirada. Sentí una sensación que no me gustó en absoluto. Era la primera vez que sentía tal repulsión hacia alguien. Había algo en él que me hizo sentir en extremo incómodo. Tampoco es que ese fuera el mejor lugar para ese tipo de demostraciones.

"No es como si yo representara en forma alguna una absurda especie de amenaza. Deberías confiar más en tu chica. Psicópata aristócrata inseguro"

Yo, sin encontrar una forma más idónea de disculparme por la "imprudencia" e ignorando la furtiva mirada de asesino en serie que me lanzó el extraño tipo, sonreí a mis compañeras y seguimos caminando en dirección Este sin pensar más en el asunto.

Las clases de Botánica terminaron antes de lo normal. En cuanto entregamos los trabajos pendientes, la Srta. Ruxandra los acomodó en su sofisticado maletín, mientras nos avisaba del examen que tendríamos la semana entrante. Abandonó el salón y luego el resto de la clase no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Busqué con la mirada a Darla, pero al parecer se había saltado la clase. La Srta. Ruxandra sentía aversión por esta chica y la aislaba a propósito, pero eso no parecía importarle mucho. Bien por ella el no dejarse intimidar por un profesor poco profesional. Era una lástima que una chica tan linda tuviera tan mal gusto. Que más me daba. Cada quien lo suyo. No era asunto mío.

De pronto Corina se puso pálida y me concentré en ella. Tenía algo de sed, así que fuimos directo a la cafetería de la universidad.

–Eh, Seiya es tu turno o ¿quieres que pida por ti? –me anunciaba Vero pasándome el menú.

–Pidan ustedes, yo invito –le dije con una sonrisa.

–Mmm Ey, chicas no volteen ahora, pero ahí está otra vez: la versión rumana de Edward Cullen, pero este está mejor mira nada mas que cu…erpo –susurraba Corina mientras yo con disimulo, con la mirada por encima del menú veía la impaciente y malhumorada peli roja esperando en el autoservicio de la cafetería.

–Parece estudiante de término, pero ya tiene un doctorado en Anatomía –le avisaba Vero.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –preguntaba Bianca

– Hello, no subestimes a "Alice", "Bella" – añadió Corina

–Mi hermano mayor y el son íntimos –continuó Vero. Una vez fue a una de nuestras fiestas sociales. Y su padre es nada más y nada menos que del dueño del Hospital Veterinario de Alba Iulia.

– ¿Quieres decir que ese sujeto es…? –Empezó a decir Bianca

–Dimitrie Keldish –dijo Vero como un detective resolviendo un enigma.

–Vaya –se quejaba Corina –sabes mucho como para no estar "interesada"

–Ni hablar –saltó Vero un tanto mosca –Es guapo, rico y todo lo que quieras, pero no es mi tipo. He oído que es muy arrogante.

– Woa, no importa, no hay muchos profesores ardientes – decía Bianca

– Excepto en nuestra clase – Replicaba Corina

"Para que envidiar un espécimen de esos, teniendo a tu lado una proeza de los dioses" –pensaba Vero, mientras hacía un sensual gesto con la pajilla de su batido.

Me valía madre quien fuera el aristócrata aquel, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo bien informada que parecía estar Vero. Su voz era muy suave y firme. No negaré que me intimidó un poco, pero la verdad estaba más interesado en saber qué rayos pasaba con mi amiga. Me disculpé con las chicas y salí en busca de Rufous, pero ni rastro de ella. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y leí el mensaje que me había enviado. "Me voy en cuanto salga de esta clase, estoy muerta"

Revisé una copia que conservaba de su horario y me percaté que aún faltaba como poco media hora más para que terminara. Después de pensarlo mucho me encaminé a la facultad de Humanidades. Subí al segundo piso y esperé frente a la puerta del salón del Dr. Krogen. Pasaron unos quince minutos y la puerta se abrió. Los estudiantes de Microbiología salían a diestro. Me quedé tras la pared, evitando ser tocado, hasta que todos salieran y entré. Pero ella no estaba. El Dr. Krogen hablaba con una chica de pelo corto color arena y gafas. El salió primero y al notar mi presencia, me dio un saludo de cortesía y abandonó el salón a paso de tortuga.

–Si buscas a Poe, ella pidió permiso para irse mas temprano –me dijo de pronto la chica, de forma extrañamente familiar.

–Ah gracias, pero ¿cómo…?

–Soy Anne –dijo sonriente y alargándome la mano. –está esforzándose mucho, pero es una chica fuerte.

"Ni que lo digas".

Tras sus anteojos tenía unos enormes ojos azules maquillados a lo gótico que hacían contraste con unas graciosas pecas en el rostro.

–Soy Seiya Krown, encantado –dije con impaciencia.

"Que guapo es. ¿Será su novio?" – ¿Tu eres su…?

–Soy su esposo –dije, solo para ver la cara que pondría.

–Es…po… "Espera, ¿No se supone que el apellido debe cambiar?" Si, claro ja ja que gracioso eres. "¿Tendrá novia?"

Era más lista de lo que aparentaba. Sonreí ante el fracaso de la broma. Pero a decir verdad sus pensamientos me daban escalofríos, así que inventé una excusa y salí pitando de allí.

...............Continuará..............


	8. Marion Angeles & Demonios

**Los personajes de"Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y"Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 07 "Ángeles & Demonios"**

**Escrito por: Ceejay**

*****MARION*****

Es posible que suene como una de las almas más excéntricas y pesimistas que hayas conocido, pero si intercambiáramos cuerpos y vivieras un solo día de mi vida, probablemente te llevarían al loquero. Cuando las cosas van mal, se suelen poner peor. Sé que la vida real es dura y he tratado por todos los medios no valerme de mi estatus social para conseguir nada de lo que necesito. Desde que decidí hacerle caso a Seiya y dejar la Mansión para venirme a estudiar a Enxel, que si bien es una universidad de prestigio, también alberga en su matrícula estudiantes de clase media, no me he topado con nadie interesante. Todas mis clases, están llenas de aristócratas engreídos que solo vienen a presumir de sus exuberantes y ridículas riquezas como si intentaran comprar al idiota que sucumba ante su arrogancia. Sin embargo, aunque me sentí la hipócrita más indeseable del planeta, me vi, envuelta en una situación, que me hizo recurrir a mi último recurso.

–Le estaré enormemente agradecida si me hace la transferencia –le dije a la secretaria solterona de gruesos lentes y cabello corto, mientras dejaba por unos segundos de chatear en un intento desperado por conseguir marido.

–Lo siento –contestó con un deje de falsa lástima que me carcomía los huesos.

– Al menos puede, por favor –insistí con un tono más suave, intentando aparentar ser la chica "linda" que se suponía debía de ser –Verá, tengo el inconveniente de que ese horario coincide con mis prácticas de natación y créame que si mi padre se enterara de cosas como estas…

–Entiendo… espere un momento Srta. Poe –Soltó el ratón para luego meter las manos en un cajón y sacar unas carpetas tamaño 8/2 x 13" –Espero que esto le sirva –dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Cuando abrí la primera, solo la miré a ella. "¿Está de coña"?

–Disculpe –aflojé una sonrisa lo menos sarcástica que pude –me ha dado los brochures náuticos para el curso de verano del año próximo.

–Exacto. –dijo ella con toda su calma, arreglándose las gafas –Ya la mayoría de los maestros han iniciado con los primeros exámenes. A estas alturas no pueden hacerse transferencias ni retiros de asignaturas. Por otro lado, las secciones tienen un quórum establecido y han alcanzado su totalidad mucho antes de iniciar el semestre. Por lo que lo más recomendable en este caso sería que te olvides por ahora del Club de Natación y completes el programa de estudio o bien prepárate para experimentar una baja académica considerable. Ya que la asignatura, cuya sección pretendes cambiar resulta ser la que más créditos tiene de las siete que has inscrito.

–Correcto –dije luego de contar mentalmente hasta treinta y siete –Muchas gracias "por nada, vieja de los &·($&·&$" Si me disculpa, tengo que irme ya.

–Cuídese mucho joven. Estamos honrados con que el Conde Wenstempage haya elegido nuestra universidad para prepararla propiamente para el competitivo futuro.

Salí del departamento de Anatomía antes que la mecha se me agotara y todo volara. Ya sabía yo que todo este procedimiento de admisión había sido desde el inicio demasiado fácil. Ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Mi "honorable" padre había metido –de nuevo –las malditas narices. Era imposible que alguien con un índice que dejaba tanto que desear entrara a una universidad tan exclusiva, a menos claro, que fuera por "Fuerza Mayor"

A medida que iba llegando a mi casillero, la sangre me hervía más y más. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Seiya entró. Talvez incluso estaba ya ahí. Vi por el rabillo del ojo un hermoso pañuelo que doblaba con cuidado. Hubiera querido desahogarme en su hombro, pero no quería que se preocupara por mis peculiares problemas. Ya era suficiente con tenerme bajo su cuidado. El me revolvió el flequillo de repente y me le escabullí moviendo la cabeza.

"No, no voy a decirle nada. Me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua"

Me golpee contra la puerta del casillero, con la absurda esperanza de que un hematoma me sirviera de excusa para faltar a clases de Anatomía. Sí, era un "buen curso" como habría dicho el chico elegante, pero de mente perversa que me encontré en los pasillos en mi primer día de clases que irónicamente resultó ser el distinguido profesor. Aún no olvido la desagradable sorpresa que me causó verle en el aula y anunciando a los "tardones" que a tres ausencias injustificadas, le retiraba la materia. Gracias a que me había cerrado la puerta en la nariz dos veces, tenía oportunidad si faltaba una vez mas, pero pese a que me sobraban ganas ya había pasado el plazo o bien alguien se empeñaba en hacerme la vida aún más miserable. Ese tipo se las había agarrado conmigo desde que pasé a ser su alumna. Siempre poniéndome de ridículo frente a toda la maldita clase. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Vacilé frente a Seiya buscando toda forma posible de no pensar en el tema. Recordé que aún no había pensado en un nombre para mis amiguitos y saqué mi enciclopedia para buscar algo que me ayudara a entender un poco más la conducta de las aves. Si bien su madre había muerto bajo extrañas circunstancias que no me interesa saber, su padre ha de estar cerca –aunque nunca le he visto el rastro –según lo que leí en la web, las águilas eligen una pareja de por vida. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Al menos los pequeños no estarían solos. Tomé prestado el resaltador de Seiya, puesto que el mío probablemente lo había olvidado junto al abeto, donde suelo sentarme a ver contemplar el lago. Me despedí de él dándole una palmadita y me encaminé hacia el aula del Dr. Keldish de los cojollos, no muy dispuesta que digamos, sin imaginarme ni por asomo, que después de la tormenta… se acercaba un tornado.

Sentí el extraño sentimiento de que había algo a mis espaldas. Apresuré el paso, para evitar cualquier tipo de roce. No estaba de humor para confraternizar. Sin embargo el obstinado sujeto me adelantó dos pasos. "Interesante, esto no me ocurre muy a menudo" pensé. Me detuve a la espera de acabar con aquello de una vez.

–Disculpe señorita –Aquel extraño chico de grácil aspecto portaba una voz muy suave. – ¿De casualidad sabe usted dónde queda el aula de Anatomía? ¿Estoy cerca, cierto? –Le miré a los ojos verdes oscuros tristes y decidí no patearle el trasero. Al menos no sin una buena razón.

–Giras a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Es el salón que queda al fondo. –Lo normal hubiera sido decirle que me dirigía al mismo sitio, pero darle la dirección debería bastar, ¿no?

–Anatomía –dijo una voz familiar tras de nosotros y giré para encontrarme con esa mirada irritante que me pone de los nervios – ¿Tú no estas en Humanidades?, al menos la insignia de tu chaqueta lo dice así –Dijo al chico en tono desafiante e ignorando mi presencia por completo.

"Este tipo…" Cerré instintivamente ambas manos en un puño. El chico no pareció alterarse en lo más mínimo, al contrario más bien parecía relajado.

–Vaya así que ustedes dos... je je je... no lo sabia –Se rascaba la cabeza como un niño avergonzado –Lo siento... –concluyó y se largó por donde vino.

"¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?" –mascullé casi saliéndome humo por los oídos. Lo último que quería era lidiar con ese tipo de malentendidos

–Pero… –me dirigí al metomentodo ese, dejando escapar de a poco toda aquella rabia acumulada antes que me impidiera respirar – ¿Se puede saber qué narices fue eso? ¿Quien demonios te ha nombrado mi guardaespaldas? No te tomes tan en serio lo que pidió el fósil de Krogen. No necesito la ayuda de un aristócrata engreído como tú y además que… odio la forma tan despectiva en que miras a los demás –Quise que las últimas palabras sonaran más fuertes, pero fallé al sentirme presa de esa maldita mirada otra vez.

Me sorprendió de pronto agarrándome ambas muñecas y atestándome contra la pared del pasillo sin que pudiera darme tiempo a asimilar nada. Grité groserías que antes nunca dije, intentando con afanada urgencia zafarme y darle una buena ostia en su pálida cara.

– ¡Basta ya! –Su tono era tan serio que me intimidó, la verdad. No pude zafarme ni un centímetro de sus fuertes –aunque inexplicablemente suaves –manos a pesar de haberme esforzado al máximo. Me rendí al ver que todo resultaba inútil ante su inusual fuerza.

"¿Qué diablos pasa con este tipo? ¿Es un Cyborg?... No me jodas"

–Si quieres odiarme, haces lo correcto. –Continuó con acento menos altivo –Pero, deberías tener mas cuidado... créeme, siempre hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos.

Me soltó casi de inmediato, absorto en sus pensamientos, caminando a paso firme y ligero, dejándome allí vuelta un no se qué. Era la primera vez que alguien me había doblegado tan… fácilmente. Me quedé unos minutos más sentada en el piso, meditando en sus palabras, incapaz de pensar de forma coherente. Me incorporé, no pudiendo digerir aquel ultraje tan humillante, caminando de un lado para otro, intentando controlar las ganas de seguirlo y darle una dosis de patadas voladoras a ese fementido de la mierda, golpee la pared con el bolso, del pique.

–Tener cuidado, tener cuidado, ¿Qué maldita ·&$&($(%(/ es esa? ¡Eres tú, maldito imbécil el que debería tener cuidado… ¿Quién… diablos piensas que eres, para tratarme de esa manera? A todo esto ¿Qué demonios es eso de que si quiero odiarte, hago lo correcto, ah? ¡Ya te odio más de lo que mis fuerzas me lo permiten sin que tengas que pedirlo! ¿A que no sabias eso? ¿Acaso escondes algo tras esa dulce carita de porcelana con la que pretendes engañar a todos? ¿Y por qué &/·/$&($ debería seguir tus consejos, ah? ¡No me intimidarás con esas chorradas imbécil aristócrata de mierda! –mis últimas palabras salieron en un grito.

Me detuve jadeante y me dejé resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso frío, mientras no podía apartar de mi mente su maldita cara arrogante. Sentí una repentina falta de aire y empecé a desahogarme la corbata.

– ¿Poe? –llamó alguien.

Giré despacio y distinguí apenada la portadora de aquella voz. Su pelo lucía algo diferente. Muy negro, más liso y cortado hasta las orejas. Sus calcetas a rayas lila y negra y, aquellos ojos aterradoramente maquillados, que solía llevar escondidos tras bifocales de doble aumento, no me impresionaron tanto, creo que ya mis emociones habían alcanzado su clímax. Al menos por este día.

– ¿A quien le gritabas? ¿Te peleaste con tu novio? –Decía riendo la chica gótica que se creía mi amiga íntima, mientras me acompañaba a la clase de Dimitrie Keldish. – ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunté mientras acomodaba mis libros.

–Nos han pedido traer un cachorro para la práctica de hoy. –Buscaba con la mirada en mi bolso.

– "¿Nos?" aunque solo pidió que eligiéramos una raza o tipo de perro que nos llamara la atención, no especificó que trajéramos especímenes, excepto a mi, ¿recuerdas? "El problema es que no tengo perro y mi adorada felina trípeda volvió a extraviarse."

–Uy, ya llegó "Strictus Arrogantus" –Se acomodó rápidamente a mi lado –No me caía mal, pero a veces el exceso de confianza de Anne me resultaba sofocante.

–Y bien… –Comenzó a decir Keldish –Empecemos con esto –Miraba en mi dirección, preparado para retarme seguro de su victoria. –Srta. Poe… ¿dónde está su animal?

–Oh… lo siento Dr. Keldish –intervino Anne –pero, según las reglas, no podemos traernos el novio a clases –Se produjo, obviamente, un alboroto de risas y burlas que el elegante y joven caballero se tuvo que tragar.

–Muy graciosa, "Srta. Salander" –Dijo pasándose una mano por la melena castaña convencido de que poner aquel mote suponía un jaque.

– ¿Será idiota? –Musitó Anne, al mismo tiempo que lo pensaba yo. Reprimí una sonrisa. Ambas leímos la serie Millenium de Stieg Larsson. Ser comparada con Lisbeth era una honra.

Abrí el libro de Anatomía de los Animales Domésticos, buscando el capítulo que nos tocaba desarrollar. El Dr. Keldish comenzó su acostumbrado y rebuscado discurso sin mirar las páginas. Dejando de lado su altanería, podía apreciarse su pasión por los animales y su amplio conocimiento en la materia era digno de admiración. Pero a mi sólo me daba gansa de abofetearlo.

–Ahora quiero que me presten un poco de su atención. –Desenrolló un póster de vistosos colores que colocó en un caballete donde se apreciaba la anatomía interna de un canino adulto. Nos mostró y explicó con detalles concisos cada una de las partes del Sistema Nervioso, Digestivo y Respiratorio.

Por lo visto la Anatomía Veterinaria era esencial en la Licenciatura que estudiaba.

La clase terminó antes de lo esperado. El Dr. Keldish tenía un compromiso y se disculpó con el resto de la clase. Sentí el rugir de mi estómago que me avisaba que era hora de comer. Pero no tenía apetito, aunque si una sed de lobo, debida tal vez a usar tanta saliva en monologar oraciones sin sentido. Recorrí el pasillo central en busca de una máquina dispensadora, pero no cargaba muchas monedas, así que tenía que conformarme con una simple botella de agua mineral. Pero la desgraciada máquina se tragó hasta el último céntimo y no salió más que una barra de chocolate –se que suena extraño, pero odio el sabor, siempre me sabe amargo –la patee instintivamente y le rompí el cristal, dando lugar a que se despilfarrara todo el contenido.

"Diablos, esto armará un jaleo" Miré a ambos lados por si alguien me había visto. No vi nadie a la vista, así que me escabullí por el pasillo lateral, pero…

– ¿A dónde vas tan aprisa? –Dijo con su acento de aristócrata y obstaculizándome el paso con el brazo, mirándome de arriba abajo, por lo que reaccioné apartándome dos pasos hacia atrás. El lo estaba disfrutando y eso me irritaba más. – ¿Estás huyendo de alguien?

–Ah… yo… no, es que…

–Tranquila, no muerdo –Sonreía con su mirada azul oscura fija en mí –Veo que la flor ha brotado con espinas, pero también su fragancia y belleza han aumentado desde que fuera un pequeño y… dulce capullo –Sacó una flor roja bien conservada de su chaqueta y aspiraba su olor.

"¿De qué va este tipo?" –Disculpe Dr. Keldish, yo…

–Prometo no decir nada y por favor llámame solo Dimitri, te llevo como mucho unos cuatro – Me soltó de repente, dejándome pocas opciones.

–Haga lo que quiera –Le dije desafiante, buscando una oportunidad para escabullirme por debajo el espacio que había entre su brazo y la salida.

– ¿Lo que quiera? – preguntó con malicia.

–Pagaré la estúpida tragamonedas y asumiré la responsabilidad –Logré salir sin que me atrapara, pero me sujetó del bolso que colgaba en el hombro y me areajo hacia él.

–Solo te pediré algo –Podía sentir su respiración sobre mis oídos, sentí unas molestosas cosquillas –He oído que la comida de Enxel es única. ¿No tienes hambre?

– ¿Euh? – "¿Estaba acaso en una dimensión alterna?"

No "acepté" su inesperada invitación, solo me limité a zafarme de su osado agarre y seguir caminando hacia el único lugar donde encontraría agua potable, en cuanto me sentí libre de su agarre. Y ese lugar era coincidencialmente la cafetería. Rogué porque aquel fatídico día terminara. Al llegar fui directo al autoservicio. Saqué con desdén la tarjeta dorada. Me había prometido no usarla más, pero la llevaba de todas formas por si se presentaba una emergencia. Sin duda esta era una. Esperaba con impaciencia la dependienta para largarme antes que el Dr. Jekyll se convirtiera en Mr. Hyde o algo peor. El estaba de pie haciendo su pedido exclusivo, mientras mi reloj marcaba los segundos a cuenta gotas.

–Aquí tiene joven, buen provecho –Dijo la chica pasándome una bandeja de almuerzo, que si bien olía exquisito, yo no pedí.

–Oh, disculpe, debe haber un error, solo pedí una bebida reconstituyente.

–Ah descuide ya su novio ha pagado –Sonrió y rechazó mi tarjeta dorada

–Perdone… esto… se la regalo –Le dejé la maldita bandeja sobre el mostrador y me fui de allí con la presión en 1000.

Faltaba poco para mi clase de Embriología. Pero la salté para tomar prácticas con el grupo de natación que tocaba dos clases siguientes a la mía. Adoraba este deporte, me relajaba. Incluso quería unirme al Club, pero las reuniones eran a la misma hora de la clase de Anatomía. Las cosas me salieron tan mal como podían salir. Era mi último día como miembro. Competí con un par de chicos a los que rebasé en las cinco primeras rondas. Ya en las demás me dejaron la piscina prácticamente a mi sola. Algunos curiosos se quedaron a observar, otros tomaban fotos con sus móviles. Al salir de la piscina, abracé la primera toalla que me pasaron y corrí a los vestidores, mientras le enviaba un mini a Seiya con la batería casi en cero. Estaba muerta de cansancio, pero más tranquila, aunque aún sedienta. Me acerqué a una fuente que había tras las instalaciones. El agua estaba fría, con un sabor agridulce debido, quizá a las algas que se habían acumulado en el fondo de la pileta. Aún así tomé como dos litros. El cielo estaba nublado y triste, pero me alegraba de que por fin decayera el día. Me asomé por la ventana del salón de Microbiología. No habían entrado muchos estudiantes, pero Anne ya estaba allí, usando sus anteojos y una ropa menos ostentosa. No quería tomar aquella clase. Mirar aquella cara me ponía de los nervios, así que me resistí a ver hacia aquel asiento. Todo lo que deseaba era ver al Dr. Krogen y persuadirlo de que me sentía indispuesta. Al principio me lanzaba miradas inquisidoras, pero terminó dándome permiso no sin antes mandarme a sentar para que tomara los apuntes necesarios ya que debía presentar un examen y debía estudiarme el capítulo que tocaba hoy, completo, pues pensaba incluirlo. Asentí resignada y me dirigí al pupitre, curiosamente vacío. "Interesante". Pensé y me obligué a mi misma a no pensar en él. Luego de hacerme con lo más importante, me despedí de Anne y me fui directo a la estación bajo una molesta llovizna que comenzaba a convertirse en tormenta.

Antes que pudiera llegar, ya estaba empapada hasta los huesos. Debido a los fuertes vientos, tuve que esperar hasta el siguiente tren. Todo estaba a oscuras cuando entré a casa, de no ser por los esporádicos relámpagos que se reflejaban en las ventanas, que me permitieron ver medio abierta la habitación de Seiya, hubiera seguido de largo a ponerme ropa seca. Su chaqueta estaba tirada al pie de la cama, aun cálida. "Ha estado aquí… ¿Pero ha donde ha ido?" pensé mientras una brisa helada se colaba por una ventana medio abierta. La cerré bien y corrí las cortinas. Me despojé de todo, salvo la ropa interior y me envolví en su toalla. Ya la lavaría al día siguiente. Tenía frío y me picaba la nariz. Tomé un baño de agua caliente, mientras esperaba y cargaba el móvil desde su laptop. Al revisar tenía como siete mensajes de voz. Pero sólo presté atención al cuarto o quinto

_"Marion, ¿dónde estás? Te he estado llamando desde las 7: 00 PM y no puedo localizarte. Por favor, llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje, ¿vale?"_

Al ver la hora me alarmé. Era ya pasado de las 11:00 PM y el mensaje era de las 9:45 PM "Rayos, seguro que ha salido ha buscarme" me metí en una camiseta verde limonada que me llegaba hasta los muslos y busqué a tientas un vaquero, cuando mi móvil casi hace que me caiga de mala forma. Afortunadamente la alfombra era gruesa. No reconocí el número, pero lo descolgué.

– ¿Marion? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? –Su voz sonaba afectada, pero igual de agradable, pese a la mala conexión.

– ¿Seiya? –Le contesté aliviada – ¿En dónde estás? Me tenías preocupada.

–Que casualidad –Dijo en tono un tanto serio.

– Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje. Tenía descargado el móvil.

–Fue más de uno –Me corrigió.

–Anda, no te enojes conmigo –Le dije apenada –No tienes idea del día que he pasado y… "para remate este enorme piso parece la escena de una peli de terror" ¿Vendrás pronto, cierto?

–Bueno, eso no será posible. El puente se ha inundado y está fuera de servicio.

– ¿Qué? –Casi grité – ¿Dónde piensas pasar la noche? Te resfriarás. –Estornudé ruidosamente. –Bueno, al menos no te contagiaré yo –El sonrió.

–No te preocupes por mí. Estoy cerca de la casa de un conocido de papá. En mi cajón tienes una guía de preguntas y respuestas. Te llamaré a primera hora para que desayunemos juntos antes de tu examen. Abrígate bien, ¿quieres?

–Espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes que…? –Ya había colgado. Me pregunto cómo lo hace. Quizá es su sexto sentido de superdotado o algo así. Eso me sería de mucha utilidad en esa prueba.

Desperté abrazada del Sr. Orejas. Me sentía extraña y la cabeza me latía muy fuerte. "No me jodas, ahora no es el momento para enfermarte" pensé, pero al tiempo una lucecita se me prendió, así no tendría que ver a esa persona indeseable. Sonreí para mis adentros, pero el folleto con las preguntas que había preparado Seiya, me causó remordimientos. "¿Qué haría Zoey en una situación así?" No sé porqué de pronto tuve ese pensamiento. Hacía mucho que no pensaba –o más bien lo reprimía –en mi nana. Me pregunto si la volveré a ver otra vez.

Apenas probé el sándwich doble de queso que me pidió Seiya. En cambio bebí hasta el último sorbo el cartón de leche fría que pedí. Estaba lista para terminar el jodío examen y salir de aquel salón. Fui la primera en llegar, incluso primero que Anne. Fui directo a mi pupitre y comencé a revisar una vez más el material, tratando de mantener mi mente en "Los variados ambientes capaces de albergar vida microbiana" Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entró.

–Buenos días –Se atrevió a decirme como si nada hubiera pasado. Traté de concentrarme en lo mío para no decir algo inapropiado y tener problemas con el Dr. Krogen que no terminaba de llegar con los malditos tests. Al fin la tortuga entró, luego empezó a distribuir los folios y nos observaba disimuladamente mientras leía el periódico desde su escritorio. Sentí unas punzaditas desagradables en las sienes, pero empecé a llenar las preguntas sin prestar atención al deschavetado que tenía por compañero, que adoptaba la usual pose de El Pensador. Parecía muy metido en su mundo ¿Acaso estaba meditando en su conducta inapropiada?... no, más bien parecía aturdido.

No debería de importarme. Traté de ignorarlo y me puse a revisar una por una las preguntas del test. Empezaba a ver borroso y fui más despacio. Escuché el suave suspiro de aquél chico taciturno, seguido del ruido seco del lápiz que dejó caer en la hoja de papel. Posé, sin querer la mirada, aún borrosa sobre su rostro pálido y pensativo. No pude evitar admirar los piercing en sus orejas o el peculiar tatuaje de su cuello. Cuando fui sorprendida por esos ojos amatista, profundos e indescifrables, me volví casi de inmediato. Sentí un ligero escalofrío y mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Agregué toscamente una oración a una pregunta de desarrollo que había completado anteriormente.

"Basta Marion, ¿Por qué estás así?" Me puse de pie como un resorte al terminar, pero tuve que sentarme enseguida cuando vi todo negro. Recosté la cabeza sobre el pupitre, mientras se me pasaba el mareo, respirando con dificultad y cada resuello me escocía la nariz.

– ¿Srta Poe? –Me llamó el Dr. Krugen – ¿Podría pasarme su examen, por favor?

–Claro –Levanté la cabeza con presteza, pero alguien me quitó las hojas y las colocó junto a las suyas para llevárselas al profe. Distinguí su inconfundible cabello cenizo.

–Gracias, Señorito Anghel –Era la voz del Dr. Krugen.

El resto fue entregando sus exámenes para luego empezar a salir. No vi a Anne en su asiento. Era muy lista, así que aquello no me pareció raro. Pronto el salón se quedó vacío, y el aire acondicionado me ponía la piel de gallina. Salí despacio. La enfermería no quedaba lejos y quería pasar a descansar un poco. Pero no bien me acerqué a las escaleras cuando se me nubló completamente la vista. No vi el fondo de las escaleras y de pronto un hilo de pánico se apoderó de mis miembros. Una voz me llamó y giré, resbalándome como por inercia. Si caía desde esa altura a ciegas, mínimo me torcería algo más que un simple tobillo. Quizá no sentiría tanto dolor… ¿o si? A lo mejor estaba en un estado inconciente por el golpe o tal vez me fracturé el cuello y mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo. Oí, sin entender como me regañaba el ángel que me llevaba bajo sus alas.

"– ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan idiota como para tomar un examen con casi 40 de fiebre?" – decía mientras entrábamos por una enorme puerta blanca.

"– ¿A dónde me llevas?" –Mi voz se reproducía como eco. El no contestaba. Solo seguía cargándome como si fuera una pluma en sus brazos. Su aroma me era familiar y me daba una extraña sensación de alivio. Me abracé a su pecho y el dolor de cabeza menguaba.

"– Eres increíble" –Decía con desdén, pero sin apartarme, como si se resignara a que esta terca no entendía –o pretendía no entender –la magnitud del problema que representa ir a un juicio celestial, lugar al que estaba segura nos dirigíamos. Solo disfrutaba aquel apacible momento antes de mi condena.

Abrí de a poco los ojos. Una luz cegadora me impedía abrirlos por completo. Estaba tendida sobre algo medianamente duro y se respiraba un olor a alcohol isopropílico. Sentí algo frío y punzante en el verso de mi mano derecha.

–Al fin despiertas, "Aurora" –Dijo una chica morena vestida de blanco y sacándome algo de debajo del brazo.

– ¿Dónde… estoy? –Pregunté tapándome la molestosa luz con la mano libre.

–Este es el Centro de salud "Alba Iulia". Te ha traído un estudiante de Enxel esta mañana. Te intoxicaste con una bacteria de agua dulce –Me di cuenta que llenaba unas hojas sobre un pisa-papel metálico.

"¿Hospital?" –Disculpe, ¿Quién era ese estudiante? –No estaba muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

–No lo sé, pero si quieres le pregunto a la enfermera que te atendió en emergencias.

–Gracias, es muy amable… ¿Me dice usted la hora, por favor? –Traté de quitarme el gotero.

–Son las… espera aún no puedes dejar la cama –Me volvía a arropar y sellar la manguerilla, alejándome las manos de la agujón como a una cría.

–Oiga, ¿qué le pasa? Ya estoy bien, así que me voy –Pero un leve mareo me traicionó y me quedé quietecita. – ¿Me da un poco de agua, por favor? –Me la pasó con desdén.

–No tengo mucho tiempo trabajando para el joven amo, no me la hagas más difícil, ¿quieres, por favor? –Me sonrió antes de irse y cerrar la puerta sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle de quien cojollos me estaba hablando.

Me levanté con cuidado y busqué mis pertenencias en el armario, aún con el maldito gotero pegado. No encontré nada, excepto mi celular… sin batería. Abrí la ventana para darle mejor uso al aparato de los mil demonios y me sorprendí al ver que ya era de noche. No recordaba claramente nada de lo ocurrido después de dejar del salón del Dr. Krogen. Me urgía averiguar el nombre de "mi salvador"… no se imagina cuantas veces busqué una oportunidad como esa para salir de mi miseria y sin embargo, eso de "desaparecer" ya no me atraía tanto ahora. Aún conservaba su aroma en mi mente. Quería verlo. Pero antes tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí, ya que la muy imbécil me encerró. Afortunadamente no sufría de vértigo y estaba dispuesta a escabullirme como fuera, aunque fuese por la ventana.

.............CONTINUARA.................


	9. Seiya Dilema

**Los personajes de"Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y "Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 08 "Dilema"**

**Escrito por: Ceejay**

*****SEIYA*****

Miré por la ventana de la cafetería como el sol se escondía bajo una delgada tela de nubes. Volví entonces la mirada hacia el asiento de enfrente, donde Marion, había estado minutos antes de marchar hacia su examen. Me quedé algo preocupado al ver como había dejado la mayor parte del desayuno al que le había invitado. Con lo golosa que es, me extraña que apenas haya comido, ¿se encontrará bien?

Me levanté de mi asiento dejando los restos bien colocados sobre la bandeja y me encaminé hasta el aula del Dr. Charlson, esperando que después de la clase pudiera localizarla y preguntarle como le había ido la prueba y tal vez así también podría indagar si había algún motivo por el que debiera de preocuparme.

Casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el aula, por lo que tuve que valerme de mi iPOD nada más entrar. Danna intentó sutilmente arrastrarme hasta su pupitre, pero yo la evadí amablemente con la excusa de que debía terminar unos ejercicios sin que el señorito Charlson se diera cuenta, así que me fui directo a uno de los pupitres del fondo. Ella aún no había llegado, pero, tenía la sensación de que vendría.

No me equivoqué. Lo supe en el momento en que todo el mundo "calló". No se lo que provocaba aquello, pero lo cierto es que cuando ella estaba cerca, el ambiente se tornaba más tranquilo y mi "problema" se empequeñecía casi al grado de desaparecer. Había algo diferente en ella. Se veía algo triste pero no conocía el motivo. Para mi sorpresa, se sentó a mi lado pero, no me miró. ¿Tenia algo que ver con lo que había sucedido el día anterior?

Sacó sus libros y los ordenó. Sin dirigirme una palabra. Algo le pasaba, pero ¿qué? Intenté leerla, pero fue inútil. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, así que lo seguí intentando. Giró hacia mí de pronto y fue como si algún hilillo invisible de mi pensamiento la atrajera a hacerlo. Parecía sorprendida. Me vi reflejado en aquellos grandes ojos esmeraldas que por alguna razón me parecían tan familiares, como si ya los hubiera visto en otra parte. Parpadee, confuso y dije lo primero que me llegó a la mente:

– ¡Buenos días! –No contestó enseguida. – ¿Todo bien? –Me miraba confusa.

–Ah, ¡Hola! Si…es solo que…no te vi llegar –vaciló. La sentí algo tensa.

–Yo ya estaba aquí cuando tú llegaste – dije extrañado por el comentario.

–Esto…pues lo cierto es que no te vi –aseguró con un tono de enfado. Pero luego sonrió como si buscara con ello que me sintiera menos miserable. "Parece una buena chica"

Me limité a descifrar su misteriosa mirada. Preguntándome que secreto escondía que no podía desvelar. Pero no tardó en bajar la Mirada hacia su cuaderno. Me sentí algo mareado. Quizá me había concentrado más de lo debido.

El Dr. Charlson entró y pronto dio inicio la clase. Pasado un tiempo nos dictó una breve lista de tareas, y salió un momento a fotocopiar algunos documentos que nos entregaría al final de la clase, avisándonos que seguramente le tomaría un tiempo. Algo que no me creí en lo absoluto dado su fama de Don Juan. No bien hubo salido, los chicos comenzaron a hacer planes sobre el fin de semana, con excepción de unos cuantos que permanecieron en sus asientos para completar los trabajos. Yo fui uno de ellos. O al menos eso pretendía que hacía, para, entre otras cosas, evitar que se me acercaran las gemelas y me pidieran algún "pequeñito favor". Darla, sin embargo, parecía estar sumida en su propio mundo. Algo le acongojaba. Podía sentirlo. Al final, quizá cansada de pensar, recostó la cabeza en el pupitre y suspiró. Su larga cabellera negra y brillante se dispersó por toda la mesa. Era fascinante el olor que despedía. Intenté una vez más saber qué le pasaba. Me dolía de alguna forma verle en ese estado.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –Pregunté con cautela –Es decir, no es que te conozca de mucho pero… Te ves algo diferente hoy.

–Es solo que creía conocer a alguien y en realidad me he dado cuenta que no sé nada de esa persona. –Dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio hablando de ese alguien como si le hubiera fallado. Solo una persona me pasó por la cabeza.

– ¿Te refieres a tu novio? –Me atreví a preguntar –por cierto, siento lo de ayer. No pretendía aguaros vuestro momento romántico. "¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir, idiota?"

–El no es mi... – empezó a decir mosqueada. –quiero decir que él no es la persona de la que estaba hablando.

Como si fuera a tragármelo. Si no era su… lo que sea, ¿porqué se enojaba tan solo por eso? ¿Acaso el la tendría amenazada? Eso sería a la mar de bonito. Ese tipo empezaba a irritarme en serio.

– Si esa fuera la persona… entonces comenzaría a preocuparme –murmuré.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó ella extrañada

–Mira, yo sé que no te conozco casi de nada –empecé a decirle, tratando de que no malinterpretara mi intención de ayudarla en lo que parecía ser una relación dañina para su salud –pero lo que yo vi ayer en el jardín, no me gustó nada. Quiero decir, la manera con la que me miró sin conocerme de nada, me dio la sensación de ser peligroso, no quiero ser un entrometido, y sé que realmente no te debería de estar diciendo esto, pero no lo haría si no me pareciera algo alarmante. Si es esa persona, solo, te digo, que tengas cuidado. –No sé por qué se lo dije tan directamente, pero no podía frenar el deseo de protegerla que ella, talvez ignorándolo, me transmitía. Se incorporó sobre el asiento y me miró como si no entendiera lo que decía. "Con lo que me costó decirlo"

–No te preocupes, el nunca me haría daño –me afirmó, evitando mi mirada, como si con ello también evitara que descubriera lo obvio: lo estaba defendiendo. Actuando como la típica víctima de un maldito sádico abusivo.

Me quedé unos momentos mirándole a los ojos en un desesperado intento, quizá originado por la curiosidad, de averiguar quién sería el tonto, insensible capaz de lastimar a la chica de figura esbelta y frágil que estaba sentada a mi lado, antes de ponerme a especular. Sin embargo, por más que traté, no conseguí nada, como si me estuviera bloqueando. Algo así no parecía tener sentido.

Nuevamente apartó su mirada de mí. Me sentía raro. Algo había en ella que me resultaba increíblemente atractivo. No solo eran sus ojos o sus labios menudos y rojos que tentaban a cualquier mortal o el timbre armonioso de su voz. Mi sexto sentido me avisaba que había algo más. Algo que por alguna razón ella se resistía a revelar a toda costa. Pero, no soy de creer que a la fuerza se logre nada.

–Al final no apareciste por Botánica ayer –dije cambiando de tema.

–Tuve que ocuparme de un asunto pendiente. –Respondió leyendo el folleto que nos dejó el Dr. Charlson.

Si la estaba pasando mal con el tarado que tenía por novio yo no iba a unirme a la lista de las razones que la hacían estar triste. Sentí ganas de ayudarla de alguna forma. Traté de quedar con ella para estudiar en la biblioteca, y aunque no estaba seguro que iría, me bastó con habérselo pedido.

Luego apareció Charlson con más papeles, que pronto empezó a repartir, arruinando el buen ambiente.

–Bueno si cambias de opinión te veo en la biblioteca, – le susurré –yo voy a estar allí de todos modos.

Charlson se acercó en tono sospechoso hacia ella, después de pasarnos las fotocopias. La forma en que la miraba me molestó un poco.

– ¿Señorita Delacroix?

– ¿Sí? –Contestó ella firmemente

– ¿Podría ser tan amable de quedarse unos momentos al final de la clase? Necesito hablar con usted. –Abusaba un poco de la galantería que lo hacia tan famoso. Ya me imaginaba yo de qué podría querer hablarle.

Lo más extraño de mi habilidad era que me permitía conocer la personalidad de una persona o lo que escondía en su subconsciente solo con rozarle una parte del cuerpo. Sucedió una tarde mientras dejaba unos libros en la biblioteca, el señorito Charlson entró. Sólo le había visto un par de veces, pero podía escuchar indistintamente sus pensamientos de los de la señorita Flavia, la bibliotecaria honoraria, que no paraba de sonreír como tonta cuando nuestro galante caballero le insinuaba o le decía alguna que otra de sus frases prefabricadas dichas a su modo y que enaltecían su ego. Pero, cuanto decía contrastaba totalmente con lo que pensaba. Para él, la pobre chica solo era un juguete con el que pasar el rato, sin embargo aquello, por muy cobarde que me pareciera, no era asunto mío. Aún estaba en deuda con él por haber movido los cables y pasarme a su clase, que tan divertida me parecía. Además no es como si aquella doncella estuviera corriendo alguna especie de peligro con el "hombre de sus sueños" tras ella. No era justo privarla de sus quince minutos de felicidad. Salí de allí, sin prestarle mucha atención, pero entonces pasó. El me detuvo con su usual sonrisa, a modo de saludo, produciéndome un sacudón. No puedo reproducirlo en palabras sin que suene salido de tono. Ahora iba a por Darla y aunque no podía "escuchar" nada en absoluto, mi sexto sentido estaba en alerta.

–Si no toma mucho tiempo, la próxima clase la tengo en el edificio contiguo y no me apetecería llegar tarde –mintió ella astutamente, repeliendo sus flechas.

–Serán solo 5 minutos, lo prometo –Le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

– ¡Creído! –Murmuró ella visiblemente molesta. No pude evitar reírme de ello.

–Vamos, vamos, no niegues que lo estas deseando –dije a manera de broma. Me pregunté que saldría de esto, puesto que el chico sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

–No te hagas el gracioso, –dijo más irritada aún. –podrá ser guapo, pero es un estúpido tamaño gigante.

Esta chica está llena de sorpresas. Admirable. Cualquier chica normal sucumbiría ante el encanto del muñequito de porcelana ese. Pero, claro, Darla era diferente.

–Es lo que siempre he dicho –continué –pero las chicas no me creen, a todas les gusta –dije para molestarle. Incluso enojada se veía guapa –Voy a empezar a pensar que eres un poco rara.

–No te puedes ni imaginar lo rara que puedo llegar a ser – Su sonrisa era blanca y sincera.

Al sonido de la campana los chicos comenzaron a salir, mientras las chicas se reunían en torno al señorito Don Juan de los coojollos.

– ¡Mierda! Al menos termino dos antes de salir –solté de repente, con un extraño impulso de no dejarla mucho tiempo sola con ese… señorito.

–Nos vemos –me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo borraba lo que ya había escrito para reescribirlo en otras palabras.

–Si me disculpa un momento –entonces se dirigió hacia mí con toda su elegante impaciencia –Señorito Krown, se que es usted un buen estudiante, pero ¿haría el favor de terminar los ejercicios en la biblioteca o en casa? La conversación con la señorita Delacroix es privada.

–Dos palabras mas, solo dos… ¡ya está listo!– No tuve más remedio que levantarme y desearle suerte a su nueva víctima. – ¡Ey! Y ya sabes…yo que tu dejaba lo que tuviera que hacer luego y me pasaría por la biblioteca, si no quieres verle los dientes a la rubia peleona. Te veo luego, ah ¡y te libré de dos minutos!

Me sentí un poco culpable, pero no mas salir, miles de pensamientos provenientes de los estudiantes que salían y se entremezclaban en los pasillos, me aturdió. Estaba tan distraído que había olvidado "protegerme". ¿Será un castigo? Sentía la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien. Como no era la primera vez, agarré el móvil e intenté comunicarme con Marion. El aparato empezó a vibrar y lo descolgué. Era el tío Fau, un medio hermano de Dereck, cuyo padre era oriundo de Nápoles, que me avisaba que ya estaba arreglado mi coche y me lo enviaría en unas pocas horas. "La primera buena noticia del día. Si que eres rápido, tío"

Recibí luego otros tres mensajes de un número desconocido con el mismo contenido:

_"Estaremos contigo enseguida, solo espera a que probemos esta nueva oferta de Your Style's te encantará" ATT: V&B"_

Luego, seguí intentando con Marion, pero el móvil sonaba y sonaba y nada, hasta que me salió ocupado. "Extraño" pensé, ya que nunca esperaba dos sonadas. Se me ocurrió que con lo despistada que puede llegar a ser luego de un examen fuerte quizá lo dejaría caer con la prisa de buscarlo entre todas las cosas de su bolso. Así que esperé un tiempo prudente y lo intenté una vez más, cuando me entró un mensaje suyo:

_"Estoy muerta, no dormí en toda la noche, me voy a casa descansar, por favor no me molestes, estaré bien."_

Así que no quiere que la moleste. De alguna forma me irritó. Pero, Marion a veces dejaba aflorar su vena arrogante. En fin, decidí apagar el móvil para no correr la tentación de decirle un par de cosas. Era mejor dejarla ser hasta que se le pasara la mala racha. ¿Le habrá ido mal en el test?

Avancé hasta la cafetería y me compré una hamburguesa. Al otro lado la alcancé a ver. Con su larga melena oscura. Sentí una sensación de deja-vu.

– ¡Ey! ¡Nunca te había visto por aquí! –dije sentándome frente a ella, poniendo la bandeja a un lado, valiéndome madre si esperaba a alguien más.

–No suelo frecuentar este sitio, es una casualidad…y ¿Tú? ¿Dónde dejaste el trío de mosqueteras hoy? –preguntó al verme solo.

– ¿Te refieres a mis guardaespaldas? –Dije aliviado de no importunarle –Fueron a la sala de ordenadores. Vero encontró una oferta especial en un salón de belleza y no podía esperar para mostrárselo a las otras. Pero se puede decir que no tardaran en llegar. –La verdad es que ya habían llegado y nos escuchaban cautelosas tras una máquina de café expreso, pero eso que mas daba – ¿Y cómo te fue el discurso con el señorito Charlson? –Pregunté sin más, arrepintiéndome en el mismo instante que vi su expresión.

–Nada especial, solo para felicitarme por el trabajo –contestó ella con algo de desdén.

–Y seguro que se te insinuó, lo hace con todas, aunque por lo que sé solo las provoca, a la hora de la verdad, siempre se echa atrás, bueno o eso son los rumores que cuentan. "Y estoy seguro que intentó lo mismo contigo, perdón por no avisarte antes, pero sabes hubiera sonado alguito paranoico."

–Pues ya sabes, lo normal –dijo sin ánimos de seguir con aquella conversación

–Oye, y tu ¿novio? –Estaba muy solitaria y se me hizo raro – ¿Te peleaste con él?

–No, se fue a arreglar unos "asuntos" –dijo algo mosca.

–Te plantó – inquirí un tanto irritado, pero, a la vez agradecido. Así me ahorraba el "placer" de verle de nuevo la cara.

–Si lo quieres llamar así –dijo ella entonces.

–No sabe lo que se pierde, si yo fuera él no te dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra –dije, ideando cosas que no me hacían más noble que el señorito Charlson.

–Me lo tomaré como un cumplido –Sonrío, mientras yo le miraba y trataba de refrescarme con una coca cola. Concentrándome en preguntarle alguna cosa que no desviara su atención de mí, pero irónicamente mi vocabulario se agotaba y mis músculos se contraían. Curioso.

–Creo que me tengo que ir –Salió casi corriendo –hasta otra –dijo con la mirada baja. Aquello se me antojó divertido.

Resultaba tan interesante hablar con esa chica que el tiempo de descanso estaba por terminar sin que yo apenas lo notara. Salí a sabiendas que las chicas me observaban discretamente, solo que su "objetivo" tenía ganas de escapar de aquel murmullo ensordecedor que empezaba a aturdirle.

Las clases terminaron sin ningún incidente. Recogí mis libros y me dirigí a la biblioteca para leer un poco. Tenía curiosidad de si ella vendría, pero como lo temía ella no estaba allí. Entré y me senté para estudiar. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando volví a sentir aquella sensación de que algo iba mal. Busqué a tientas el móvil, mientras abría la puerta. Vi como un extraño molestaba una chica y olvidé lo que estaba por hacer al ver de quien se trataba. El extraño me hacía una seña que no alcanzaba entender. Ella se puso delante de él.

–No creas que me arriesgaré –dijo el extraño en un tono serio –hasta pronto linda.

Aunque su voz sonaba amable, algo en él me daba mala espina. Mientras se marchaba su mirada no se apartaba de ella. ¿De qué iba todo esto? Saqué de inmediato la mano de la maleta. Quizá habrá pensado que sacaría algún arma o algo parecido. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí tirada, cuando la señorita Flavia se levantó tras nosotros.

–Sí, eso era, las fotocopias –decía mientras levantaba unos folletos del piso y se disponía a seguir con sus actividades normales.

"¿Qué leches…?" Me volví hacia la única persona que podía aclararme algunas cositas.

– ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Te estaba molestando? –pregunté al ver su maleta en el suelo. Sentí la tensión de su cuerpo.

–No era nadie –Mintió. Sentí rabia de que no confiara en mí, pero no podía reprocharle nada. Ya que no nos conocíamos tan bien que digamos.

–Supongo que estas aquí porque al fin y al cabo decidiste venir –le abrí la puerta del salón de lectura –por favor.

–Gracias- dijo con voz muy suave. – ¿No hay nadie más aquí?– preguntó confusa.

–Es por eso que me gusta quedarme después de clases, así es cuando realmente está tranquilo –Esa era una razón valedera, solo que en este caso me resistía a dejarla sola. Aunque traté de relajarme, lo cierto es que estaba preocupado.

–Las bibliotecas siempre son tranquilas –dijo ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Le sonreí mientras le cedía el paso nuevamente.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero yo la prefiero así –le dije. No se puede uno concentrar cuando hay tantas mentes pensando al mismo tiempo. –Además que mi… "Volátil amiga cascarrabias tiene un humor de…" esto, ella me mandó un mensaje esta mañana."Ni siquiera me devuelve las llamadas, ¿en que puede estar pensando?"... por lo que se ve, pasó la noche en vela por un examen que tenía hoy, y se marchó a dormir después de que lo acabara. –Elegir el camino más fácil, dándole la espalda al problema en lugar de enfrentarlo y seguir adelante, era lo ideal en el excéntrico mundo de Rufous. Ni que suspender fuera cosa del otro mundo. Pero esta niña…–Y bueno quedándome aquí le dejo su tiempo sin molestias de ningún tipo.

–Me parece justo. Dijo sonriéndome. Me fue de gran ayuda para desligar el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta ante la necedad de mi amiga.

Agotamos un precioso momento repasando capítulos. Era mas lista de lo que suponía y se le notaba interesada en cada tema que desarrollábamos. Descubría más cosas sobre ella, a medida que iba hablándole de cuantiosas especies de plantas que el ser humano aún no conoce del todo por no estudiarlas más a fondo. Así entre risas y preguntas oportunas, nos dieron las 7:00 PM.

– ¿Son ya las 7:00? –Preguntó exaltada consultando su reloj de pulsera mientras salíamos al pasillo.

–Si, el tiempo pasa de prisa cuando se emplea correctamente. –Sonreí – ¿Dónde está aparcado tu auto? El mío lo dejé cerca del edificio de Humanidades.

–Em, Zero se lo llevó –dijo un tanto mosca.

–Entonces, él te viene a recoger –Me pregunto qué narices estará haciendo cuando su novia le necesita. Sin embargo, no me molesté tanto como pretendí.

–No, no se a donde ha ido, pero puedo ir caminando, eso no es un problema.

Estaba de lo más calmada como si caminar sola en medio de la noche fuera de lo más común. No podía actuar como aquel cretino y dejarla a su suerte. Insistí en acercarla casa.

–No hace falta de verdad, yo puedo caminar, no quiero ser una molestia –Dijo para disuadirme –Además creo que ya te he incomodado lo insuficiente por el día de hoy.

–No digas tonterías –Dije un tanto molesto por su terquedad, aunque justificada puesto que yo era casi un extraño para ella, pero la rabia que me daba el tal Zero no hacía otra cosa que aumentar la temperatura de mi sangre –Además, si te ha dejado tirada en mitad de ninguna parte, no tiene ninguna razón de enojarse porque alguien como yo te lleve de vuelta a casa.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó confusa

–Es eso ¿no? Tienes miedo de que se enoje, porque te lleve a casa –le solté de repente.

–No, no es eso –dijo mas tranquila, pero algo en su expresión no me convenció del todo –Aunque es verdad que tu no le gustas, pero creo que eso ya lo has descubierto. No entiendo cual es la razón, el no te conoce –Era como si intentara justificar su actitud.

–Mejor no hablemos de eso ¿Si? –Ya estaba harto de hablar sobre alguien que no merece la misericordiosa pena –entra antes de que te enfríes. – le sugerí dando por terminada su negación, viendo como se sobrecogió al sentir el frío viento que movía las hojas de los árboles. –Y empieza a refrescar –me tranquilicé al ver que había subido de buen grado – ¿Tienes frío?

–Un poco –Dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Encendí el equipo de música y las notas del suave piano de Chopin tornaron el ambiente más agradable. Mi sangre volvía a su cause.

–Y ¿hacia dónde? –Ella me indicó el lado opuesto de la Colina, donde vivía con Rufous, pero no me molestó en lo absoluto. No seguía resentido con ella, más tampoco tenía intensiones volver a casa en esos momentos.

– ¿Te gusta la música de piano? –Preguntó Darla

–Sí, sobre todo este compositor, algún que otro más. Aunque no es la única música que escucho. ¿Te gusta a ti? –pregunté un tanto admirado de que a parte tuviera tan buen oído para la música clásica.

–Me encanta el piano, se puede decir que es parte de mí –dijo sonriendo

– ¿A qué te refieres con parte de ti? –Le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Había pensado algo similar respecto a mi guitarra.

–Es un decir –dijo divertida –me gusta tocarlo, lo hago todas las noches.

– ¡Wow, eso es genial! –Exclamé excitado –Espero verte tocar algún día, no hay nada como la música de piano en directo, nada en comparación con un CD grabado. "Definitivamente esta chica está fuera de lo ordinario."

– ¿Es aquí no? –Frené el auto al ver que habíamos llegado al sitio que me indicó antes.

El sistema de gases del motor tenía un nuevo header, lo que hacía que escaparan más rápida y libremente a las tuberías, obviamente también había hecho aumentar el ancho de la tubería a unos 2" o 2.5", más o menos según pude observar el turbo muffler que en esta alineación funcionaba de lo lindo, y lo mejor es que le había cambiado los árboles de levas por unos de aluminio. El buen trabajo que había hecho el tío con la maquinaria, había vuelto el coche más veloz que la velocidad misma. ¿Por qué me sentí decepcionado, entonces?

–Gracias por todo –me dijo mientras agarraba su maleta del asiento trasero.

–No me las des…–Una vez más, aquella mirada tan enigmática que me sobrecogía por momentos, se cruzó con la mía. Tuve el repentino impulso de tocar aquel rostro de rasgos gráciles y armoniosos, pero mis dedos desviaron su curso y fueron directo a quitarle la hoja seca que se le había enredado en un mechón de cabello. –Tu compañía ha sido agradable –Dije sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

–Si…ha…sido divertido. Hasta mañana –dijo algo tensa mientras salía con presteza.

Me quedé unos momentos más hasta asegurarme que hubiera entrado a su apartamento. Abrí la ventanilla del chofer y le dije adiós tamborileando los dedos en el aire. Ella me devolvió el saludo antes de perderse tras la puerta. Entonces la cerré y di reversa rumbo a las Colinas.

No era aún la hora de dormir pero ya su habitación estaba a oscuras. Bajé del auto y subí por las escaleras de emergencia, acostumbrado a las frecuentes averías del ascensor. Quise saber como se sentía luego de aquel críptico mensaje que me enviara. Toqué dos veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Quizá aún seguía durmiendo. Por lo visto se las curró bastante con los estudios y agotó la fuente de energías. Entré en plantilla de medias para no hacer ruido. Me acerqué y la vi profundamente dormida, junto al Sr. Orejas. Nunca dormía sin él, pese a que la molestaba frecuentemente con eso. Solo cerraba la puerta si llegaba a irritarse por mis burlas. Me sentía feliz de algún modo al ver como apreciaba el primer regalo que le hiciera. Una brisa helada se coló por la ventana y me produjo un leve escalofrío. La cerré completamente y luego me volví hacia ella para abrigarla.

–Dora...yaki –decía entre bostezos mientras mordía una oreja del conejo –No abrió los ojos, pero como se estiraba para acomodarse mejor, casi me hecha de un codazo. Reprimí una sonrisa.

–Incluso en sueños eres una golosa, eh Rufous? –Murmuré. Nadie se lo imaginaria a juzgar por su figura.

Acomodé el largo flequillo de su frente y besé su coronilla. Se veía tan indefensa cuando dormía. No imagino lo que haría si algo llega a sucederle. Salí y cerré la puerta. No tenía sueño, así que me puse a escribir. Aprovechando la nueva inspiración que me había dejado la conversación con cierta joven. Cosa que no experimentaba desde que regresé de Viena.

Esa noche tuve un sueño en el que veía a una doncella de perfil, y al voltearse pude distinguir los ojos verdes de Darla. ¿Habría sido posible que se tratara de la misma persona? Pero antes de acercarme, desperté con un estruendo que provenía de la cocina.

"Rufous, que demo…" De seguro estaría muerta de hambre.

Salí de la cama y me di una ducha de unos tres minutos para luego vestirme y bajar. Allí estaba ella con la camisa a medio botonar y la corta falda sin correa, sin más calzado que las calcetas negras que le cubrían las piernas. Me senté en la mesa del comedor, esperando a que terminara de vaciar el refrigerador. Quería que me explicara ciertas cosas, pero algo no muy común pasó entonces. ¡Pude acceder a sus pensamientos! Solo que... no había "nada sospechoso" Al parecer le hacia falta la dichosa siesta a solas. Se le veía, sin embargo, confusa. Algo que reflejaba su ceño fruncido mientras se comía un sándwich tamaño familiar que se había preparado. Me miró con sus enormes ojos hazer avergonzada, pero prosiguió comiendo, y bebiendo leche directamente del cartón.

–Come despacio o te atragantarás –Le reproché, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Lo siento es que desperté con un hambre de fiera. –Decía mientras tomaba otro sorbo –Me comería un camello con todo y giba –dijo entre leves carcajadas, pero de pronto frunció el ceño nuevamente –Esto. ¿De casualidad has visto mi corbata?

–Debe estar en la cesta de ropa sucia como tu chaqueta –le dije al recordarle que no la traía, a pesar del frío que hacía.

–Ah… puede ser. Esto… –empezó a decir enredando sus dedos en el flequillo –te parecerá algo absurdo, pero no recuerdo muchas de las cosas que hice ayer. Parecía confundida, como si quisiera recordar algo importante. –Dios me debe estar castigando –suspiró de pronto, soltando el cartón.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté con curiosidad. A lo mejor intentaba disculparse por las rudas palabras que me había escrito.

–Umm, nada olvídalo –hizo un ademán con la mano –es que tuve un sueño y es de lo más bizarro.

Aquello me puso más curioso aún como si de ello dependiera entender lo que no podía leerle pese a tener –al fin – "acceso" completo a aquella mente que por lo general era una fortaleza. Bromeó al decir que lo extraño era que no recordaba nada, pero tenía razón. Aunque le sentó bien lo que sea que hubiera soñado, solo recordaba imágenes vagas de estar volando. Aun así me siguió pareciendo sospechoso. Había estado actuando de forma más extraña de lo normal.

– ¿Donde está Sennen? Tengo rato sin verla –le pregunté, cambiando de tema, al ver una lata intacta de sardinas. Ya estaba resignado a que no le dio mayor importancia a lo del mensaje. Quizá estaba exagerando las cosas.

–Esto... Debe estar por ahí. –ocultó su rostro tras el cartón de leche. Quiso lucir tranquila, pero los latidos de su corazón la delataban –Ya sabes como son los gatos, siempre se van de caza.

–Límpiate el bigote –le señalé, pasándole una servilleta –Vamos, apúrate o te dejo –dije levantándome de la mesa y agarrando las llaves deseando que el pobre animal al menos haya tenido una muerte indolora.

– ¿Euh? Espérate al menos a que me ponga las botas –Salió disparada por las escaleras. Casi resbala en el último escalón por la prisa.

–Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? –Me devolvió una sonrisa tan inocente que casi me hizo sentir culpable. En cuanto llegamos al aparcamiento, se puso a inspeccionar el auto y quiso saber como es que lucía incluso mejor que antes. Se le veía muy contenta.

–Vaya, que guay... pero... Huele diferente –Agudicé el olfato hacia su asiento y lo sentí una vez más. El dulce aroma de ella aún rondaba por ahí. Suspiré.

–He... ¿Y eso? –Me inspeccionaba con sus enormes pupilas meladas.

–Abróchatelo ya –dije poniéndole el cinturón.

–Yalah,"Sr. Estricto" –Puso un puchero, mientras se lo abrochaba.

Encendí la radio y ponía la canción rumana "Un vis frumos" (Andreea Balan), como cuando éramos peques. Sentí algo de nostalgia cuando empezó a cantar. Así que le acompañé. Le eché una mirada al reloj y noté que aún quedaba una hora y picada para su primera clase. Yo debía rendir un examen de Botánica al medio día y tenía que devolver también unos cuantos libros a la señorita Flavia – La pobre mujer que se desmayó ayer sin razón aparente –así que aproveché e hice una breve parada frente a aquella casa victoriana, donde vivían el tío Faustino y su hijo Razvan, un famoso estilista. Como me lo esperaba, la fachada la deslumbró con sus preciosos porches de madera, de forma octogonal; el tejado de forma compleja y las hermosas ventanas, algunas con vidrieras de colores. Me alegré que volviera a estar de buen humor.

Un señor rubio de bigotes de mediana edad se nos acercó y nos condujo amablemente al salón principal. Era el mayordomo Julius. Nos avisó que el señorito estaría con nosotros en un momento en cuanto terminara su baño. Le agradecí. Marion, mientras observaba las pinturas, alejándose de nosotros.

–He, venga ya esperemos a Razvan aquí. –le avisé a mi deslumbrada compañera que como toda niña noble sabia apreciar el arte.

–Solo echaré un vistazo a la terraza, ¿vale? –dijo silenciándome con un dedo y escurriéndose por el pasillo lateral. Suspiré.

–Ju, mio amore, se ha terminado el agua caliente, haz algo, per favore –ordenó bajando por las escaleras un joven de aspecto grácil con cabello castaño rojizo largo hasta los hombros y ojos grises. La noche que me refugié de la lluvia, mientras buscaba a Marion no le pude ver porque estaba en Italia en negocios. Se había rasurado la perilla, por lo que cualquier persona "normal" lo confundiría con su hermana Rebeca, a la cual era tan parecido.

–Hola Rebeca, ¿que tal tu vida de casada? –dije para molestarlo.

–Deja de hacer el tonto –contestó con acento afeminado – ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? Lo he hecho pensando en ti.

–Lamento no haber estado en la boda –le repelí, admirando la foto de la joven pelirroja sonriente de ojos grises, con su blanco vestido nupcial, que adornaba el salón.

–No me lo recuerdes por favor. Ese idiota se ha llevado a mi Reby. No dejaré que nadie le quite a papi los más hermoso que le queda –No sabía si reír o llamar a Juan. Pese al colosal parecido, no le veía más guapo que un personaje de reparto en una peli de zombies. En cambio la chica si me resultaba lo bastante agradable como para regalarle una flor. Curiosamente nunca tuve interés en hacerlo.

– ¡Seiya, ven a ver esto! –gritó Marion desde el otro lado.

– ¿Quién es esa escandalosa? –dijo Razvan algo mosca y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Yo le seguí, intentando recordarle que era la chica que necesitaba el corte, pero el muy bestia no se detuvo a escucharme.

–Eh, hombre que es... ¿Marion? –casi se me cae la cara al verla rodeada de una guirnalda de petunias que habían caído del arco de metal gracias a sus traviesas manos.

Ella se disculpaba torpemente con la mirada baja, las mejillas sonrojadas y la camisa empapada al lado de las cestas de barro rotas. Razvan soltó una risita burlona, pero le agarró la mano para ayudarle a parar. Más tiempo del necesario.

–Así que tu eres Marion –dijo mirándole de forma extraña –Es una interesante gargantilla –continuó diciendo, aunque sus ojos libidinosos no estaban necesariamente posados en la prenda de su cuello.

–Ya casi es hora de sus clases –intervine –así que si no te importa....

–Primero debe secarse, a menos que quieras que coja un resfriado –me interrumpió él, quitándose la chaqueta con intenciones de cubrirla, sin apartar la mirada de su pecho.

–Descuida, solo se ha mojado un poco –dijo ella, apartándose enseguida. Odiaba que la tocasen.

–Ten –Dije con desdén, quitándome la chaqueta y ofreciéndosela.

–Ju, per favore, lleva a la signorina al moi estudio –dijo él entonces, con aire desafiante. ¿De qué iba este ahora? Siempre ha sido una… nunca había actuado así antes.

–Gracias –dijo ella, mientras era conducida por el viejo.

–Y dime Raz, –Marion y Julius habían entrado – ¿desde cuando te interesan a ti las chicas, eh?

–Hmm digamos que soy _bi_. –Dijo poniendo su porte de maniquí – ¿Por qué, acaso estás celoso de tu primito?

–Cierra el pico –le reproché refiriéndome a lo que pude oír de su mente –Te advierto que como le toques un pelo a esa chica, no la cuentas.

–Vale, vale... Usaré un peine –dijo divertido, dirigiéndose a la barbería. Le seguí mosqueado. ¡Hay qué ver las que tiene uno que pasar!

– ¿A ver, te gusta así o lo prefieres más corto? –le preguntaba a Marion, pasándole un espejo, con su sonrisa de idiota a la cual ella correspondió.

–No, así está genial ¿tú que opinas Sei? –preguntó ansiosa.

–Está... Perfecto. –admití. El bastardo era un profesional – ¿Nos vamos ya?

– ¿Porqué no te sueltas esa coleta, "Sei"? –preguntó Razvan. Le fulminé con la mirada, al ver como le acariciaba el pelo con un dedo malicioso. Ella sonreía ingenua creyendo que el me tiraba los tejos.

–No, gracias. No quiero parecer mujer –El me sonrió en respuesta, mientras quitaba la capa del cuello de Marion. Se sintió dolido. Perfecto, se lo merecía.

–No le hagas caso, eres muy linda –dijo Marion intentando que se sintiera mejor, provocando todo lo opuesto. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa y partir con ella de inmediato. Ya me estaba pareciendo a un padre borde, pero seguro que Rufous estaría de mi lado de haberse enterado de lo que este fallido intento de hombre pensaba mientras le hablaba con su aire afeminado. ¡Cuan afortunado era de no tener hijos!

De camino a la uni, no fui muy elocuente, por lo que Marion decidió ignorarme y cantar a sus anchas "Fast Car" (Namie Amuro) una de las canciones de J-music del CD que puso. No lo hacía nada mal. Oyéndola cualquiera diría que dominaba el idioma. La melodía me hizo olvidar el incidente con Razvan. Era bastante pegajosa.

–Me piro. Te veo a la hora del almuerzo –Salió tan deprisa que dejó caer las llaves de nuestro apartamento.

–He, Rufous, que te dejas las llaves –le grité, ya que estaba lejos.

De regreso, tropezó con el señorito Charlson que cargaba unos libros. Ella se disculpaba al momento que se disponía a recoger los manuales dispersos, apartándose torpemente la larga cola carmesí que se le deslizaba por el cuello. Me acerqué para ayudarles, recogiendo los más pesados, cuando un roce de sus dedos finos causó que fuera estremecido por una sensación que me dejó casi paralizado. No pude evitar "ver" y "oír" lo que aquella mente me ofrecía. Darla y el señorito Charlson… es algo que en el mundo no me esperaba. Giré instintivamente, tratando de no indagar más cosas, disculpándome apenas y apresurando el paso para alejarme lo más posible de allí.

–E... ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Marion que me había seguido sin yo notarlo –no tienes buena cara, ¿quieres pasarte por la enferme…

–Estoy bien, ya deja de seguirme y vete a tu clase, ¿vale? –Le interrumpí abruptamente, parándome de súbito. ¿Por qué me sentía tan molesto?

–Ah... entiendo yo... ya me voy –dijo con una sonrisa triste al momento que salía pitando hacia el ascensor. Corrí hacia ella antes que se abriera la puerta donde tan impacientemente presionaba el botón, pero solo alcancé a ver como me señalaba el reloj antes que se cerrara y la perdiera de vista. No quería decirle eso. No a ella. Golpee el puño contra la fría puerta metálica. Aquella sonrisa solo hizo que se me encogiera más el corazón.

– ¿Subes o bajas? –Preguntó Darla con su calmada voz melodiosa. Lucía un vestido negro ceñido a la cintura que le venía muy bien, pero ello solo me distrajo un poco.

–Subo –Le mentí. La verdad es que no tenía idea de adonde quería ir.

– ¿Preparado para el examen de la rubia peleona? –Sonreía algo nerviosa. – ¿Va algo mal? No pareces el mismo de siempre –preguntó con aparente interés. Pero tenía razón. Algo había cambiado y no solo era mi estado de ánimo actual.

–Podría decir lo mismo de ti –dije evadiendo su pregunta. Al verle enarcar una ceja en señal de confusión, añadí: –No estás usando uniforme ni bufanda.

–Ah... es que... no encontré la que llevaba ayer. Es mi favorita.

No había notado la esbeltez de su largo cuello. Sin mi chaqueta, tenía algo de frío, pero igual me deshice de la bufanda de lana y sin mediar palabras, la envolví sobre su cuello, como hacía con Marion cuando se ponía necia por asuntos de moda. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me pregunté si no había sido muy atrevido de mi parte tratarla con tanta confianza. Pero su mirada franca me transmitió calidez. Algo que necesitaba sin saberlo. Sostuve, sin querer su barbilla en la palma de mi mano izquierda. Era suave y tersa, y estaba casi helada. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos por unos segundos escasos, pero suficientes. Mi corazón latía apresurado a medida que me acercaba. Estaba en un dilema:"aprovecharme o dejar escapar esta oportunidad" Hice caso omiso de la advertencia. Sabía que aquello era un error, pero aun así lo hice. Como si con robarle un beso me resignara a una rendición ante algo que nunca podría ser. Una vez mis labios se unieron a los suyos, fríos e inexplicablemente suaves, me aparté de ella. Antes que el ascensor se detuviera y la puerta se abriera, dando paso a otro grupo.

–Parece que llegamos –le dije sonriendo y saliendo de él dirigiéndome a ninguna parte.

Continuará....


	10. Marion ¿Dónde estás?

-1**Los personajes, "Seiya" (Sailor Moon) y "Zero" (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 09 "Donde estas"**

**Escrito por: Ceejay**

*****MARION*****

"Solo estaremos alejadas por unos pocos kilómetros"

Creí haber olvidado el suave timbre de su voz. Su pálido rostro se desvaneció frente a mí, devolviéndome a la realidad. Zoey y su promesa se habían ido a la porra. Me revolví entre las sábanas, tratando de no pensar, de deshacerme de aquellos recuerdos que solo me legan mal estomacal y dolores de cabeza. Me he prometido a mi misma enfrentar mis mayores temores, sin ella. Luchando a diario contra el desasosiego que experimento al subir al tren, en donde sin quererlo, cierro los ojos cuando entra por el túnel. Antes era peor, así que creo que he mejorado bastante, no necesito de nana para esto. Ya he roto mi propio record permaneciendo más de cinco minutos sin híper ventilar dentro del armario. Sabía, desde el principio, que deshacerme de mi claustrofobia no iba a ser tan fácil, pero tampoco iba a rendirme. No sin intentarlo.

Salté de la cama y, como de costumbre, fui a echar una ojeada a la habitación de Sei. A diferencia de la mía, estaba muy ordenada y despedía un agradable olor a rosas. El climatizador estaba en su punto. "Que envidia" –pensé, pero de alguna forma me sentía contenta de verle dormir tan plácidamente. Sé que superar una fobia lleva su tiempo, pero podré lograrlo. Después de todo no estoy sola.

Cerré la puerta y me fui desvistiendo por el pasillo. Entré rápidamente al baño para tomar una ducha tibia, cuando lo que me apetecía más era sumergirme en la bañera para aliviarme la picazón de los surcos sonrosados que me dejó la delgada costura del sostén. Mi estómago parecía estar en guerra. A veces soy despistada, pero no me acuesto sin cenar y nunca me dejo el sujetador para dormir. Eso le resta confort a mi nuevo Victoria secret's de satín burdeo. "Ah, ¿En qué estabas pensando, tonta...?"

Me arreglé el pelo sin mirarme al espejo. Me hice la usual cola de caballo e hice a un lado el molestoso flequillo. Agarré la falda, la camisa y las botas. La chaqueta estaba en la cesta y no encontraba la corbata. "Maldita sea" –me dije – ¿donde la habré tirado?

Busqué en la cesta y la revisé de arriba abajo. Agarré la chaqueta, pues tenía algo de frío. Estaba sucia con hierba y tierra, pero despedía un olor muy agradable que se me hizo familiar. La volví a dejar en la cesta, con el olor incrustado en la memoria ¿De donde me sonaba?

Cavilando, mi estómago hizo ruidos extraños. Debió ser ese sueño que tuve con los dorayakis con mayonesa. "Joder, ¿porque tengo que soñar con comida?" Intentaba recordar lo que hice al salir del examen de Microbiología, pero... era tan confuso. " ¿Habré bebido? No, lo idiota es de nacimiento. Seguro que lo heredé de mi padre."

Bajé por un bocadillo. Empecé a devorar todo lo que encontré a mi paso y busqué entre las botellas de leche, los ingredientes para hacerme una hamburguesa, pero solo había lo necesario para un sándwich, así que me preparé uno muy grande. Recorrí la cocina con la mirada. Sennen no había vuelto. "Ahora con que excusa le vengo a Seiya" no me apetecía mentir de nuevo con estupideces como:"Ah, ha ido al baño" o,"La llevé con el veterinario, se le fracturó la otra pata" Pero no le di más vueltas al asunto, ya le evadiría de alguna forma.

Me acompañó a la mesa, luciendo su pulcro uniforme y su chaqueta favorita. Le sentaba bien. Me di cuenta que me miraba muy serio. Quizás porque comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentí que me faltaba el aire por el trozo de pan que se me quedó pegado a la traquea y agarré el cartón de leche. Eso fue algo rudo, pero podía morir, ¿sabes?

El me regañó, obviamente. Siempre lo hacía. Pero olvidaba mis "nobles" modales cuando el hambre me buscaba pelea. Como me seguía mirando de manera sospechosa, quise distraerle y le pregunté si de casualidad había visto mi corbata, pues el sabía donde estaba todo en la suite.

–Debe estar en la cesta de ropa sucia como tu chaqueta –Contestó algo serio. Siempre de meticuloso.

–Ah… puede ser. Esto… –empezaba a sentirme realmente tonta, aun así le conté –te parecerá algo absurdo, pero no recuerdo muchas de las cosas que hice ayer. –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, aunque lo cierto es que no quería hablar del asunto. El quiso saber más, pero me las arreglé poniendo evasivas... hasta que se dio cuenta que la jodida gata no estaba. Entonces volví a mentir, aunque odiaba hacerlo.

–Límpiate el bigote –dijo, pasándome una servilleta –Vamos, apúrate o te dejo.

– ¿Euh? Espérate al menos a que me ponga las botas –Dije agradecida de no tener que coger el tren. Casi llegando al segundo piso di un traspié con la alfombra, pero alcancé agarrarme de la baranda. Por suerte.

–Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? –me gruñó. Sonreí de vuelta. Quizá no debí correr en calcetas o talvez la alfombra era demasiado suave. Vaya sobresaltito.

Me ajusté las calcetas hasta los muslos y la faldilla a cuadros. Luego de abrocharme las botas bajé las escaleras de prisa, esta vez con más cuidado.

El hermano de Dereck, Faustino Krown era un rico hacendado de Alba Iulia y había hecho un increíble trabajo en el coche de Sei.

–Vamos Rufous, deja de jugar y entra ya –refunfuñaba Seiya al momento que me abría la puerta del copiloto.

–Vaya, que guay –estaba todo nuevo. Incluso el aroma –Pero... Huele diferente –El aspiró y luego dejó escapar un suspiro sospechoso.

–He... ¿Y eso? –busqué algo que lo pidiera delatar, sin éxito. Este tipo es bueno.

–Abróchatelo ya –dijo poniéndome el cinturón.

–Yalah, Sr. Estricto –obedecí algo mosca. Pero mi humor cambió cuando encendió el equipo de música. Sonaba nuestra canción e instintivamente empecé a tararearla. Me sonrió y empezó a cantar la parte del chico, mientras consultaba su reloj y daba vuelta. La voz de Seiya sonaba incluso mejor que la grabación.

Se detuvo frente a una enorme casa de madera como esas que ves en series de brujas o en las pelis de vampiros. Saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla, para ver mejor. Estaba fascinada. Seiya me dijo que la vivienda pertenecía a al tío Fau y a su hijo, el joven Razvan, que tenía fama de ser un súper estilista, entre otras cosas que no quiso profundizar.

– ¿Tendrán mascotas exóticas? –no podía esperar a que me dieran paso, siempre quise entrar a un lugar así. Pero claro, nunca me dejaban salir de la maldita mansión.

–Espérame jovencita –Decía Seiya corriendo tras de mi.

El mayordomo era muy diferente de Zeus, un tanto más joven y más alto, aunque igual de lambiscón. No le presté mucha atención. Estaba más interesada en el decorado de zócalos de madera altos, papeles pintados de rayas verticales, luces bajas, telas bien combinadas en tapicerías, colchas y alfombras… Dios era como ser transportada a otra época. Las pinturas del salón eran de muy buen gusto.

–Me pregunto si ese Rembrandt será auténtico –Seiya tenía buen ojo para esas cosas, pero no pareció entender la indirecta.

–He, venga ya, esperemos a Razvan aquí.

–Solo echaré un vistazo a la terraza, ¿vale? –Dije callándole y alejándome de ellos para apreciar mejor la arquitectura.

Al fondo del salón frente a la confortable chimenea, había un despacho tan lleno de libros que daba miedo; una habitación para desayunar y otra para comer o cenar. También estaba la cocina con una ventana encima del fregadero, bastante espaciosa, el aseo y el cuarto para la lavadora y la plancha. La cochera estaba conectada con la cocina. Eso hace más cómoda la colocación de las compras de comestibles, ¿no? Me encantaría habitar una casa de este estilo.

Salté efusiva por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Aquello era realmente hermoso. La piscina en forma de hoja de naranjo lucía impecable y entre la verde y delicadamente cortada grama, había un arco metálico rodeado de petunias rozagantes. Pero lo que más me enamoró fueron las tres flores en capullo que emergían de unas cestitas. Llamé a Seiya para que lo viera.

En lo alto del arco, se balanceaba un travieso mico que amenazaba con echar a perder tan bonito acabado. Me apresuré a apartarlo. El resultado fue desastroso. El maldito mono se largó luego de casi ahorcarme al enredarse en mi cuello. El arco y las pequeñas bebés petunias estaban en el suelo, resquebrajadas.

–Eh, hombre que es... ¿Marion? –Informaba Seiya a alguien –No podía mirarles a la cara. ¿Quién diablos me iba a creer lo que acababa de pasar? "¿Un mono? Vamos Marion, esto no es el jardín de niños."

–Esto... Solo quería agarrar una... es decir... no sé como terminé así –un joven elegante y esbelto de cabello castaño rojizo y largo se acercó para ayudarme a parar. Supuse que se trataba de Razvan.

–Así que tu eres Marion –dijo el con voz grave y la mirada fija en mi. Me sentí rara –Es una interesante gargantilla.

–Ya casi es hora de sus clases, –intervino Seiya, algo mosca –así que si no te importa....

–Primero debe secarse, –le interrumpió el joven –a menos que quieras que coja un resfriado –empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta, sin apartar los ojos de mi relicario. Se estaba acercando demasiado para mi gusto.

–Descuida, solo se ha mojado un poco –me alejé deprisa.

–Ten –Dijo Seiya pasándome la chaqueta.

–Ju, per favore, lleva a la signorina al mio estudio –ordenó el joven con su marcado acento napolitano.

–Gracias –le dije, incapaz de sostener esos ojos grises que me miraban con cierto recelo. ¿Acaso me veía como una amenaza? Pero Seiya no es… conozco a Seiya. Además no debería haber ligaduras raras entre primos. "¿Qué diablos estas diciendo, idiota?"

El mayordomo me condujo hacia la segunda planta. Entramos a una habitación en donde pude observar dos grandes armarios. Cada habitación tenía su propio baño. Se observaba una escalerilla de subida a lo lejos, próxima a un cuarto de juegos; al parecer conducía a una buhardilla, en la tercera planta. Tenía la intensión de entrar allí, luego de lavarme el barro, pero el anciano me abrió una puerta de caoba. Tras ella estaba un espacioso salón con un estupendo ventanal que brindaba luz y daba la sensación de más espacio. Había una gran cantidad de "blanco" y mucha madera, así como también paredes con decoración mínima. Al ver el acabado, tienes la sensación de que en la casa sólo está lo necesario. No parece haber nada de más, y todo parece estar ordenado meticulosamente. Me senté en el sillón que estaba en medio. Vi de reojo al joven Razvan entrar con Seiya. Lucían muy serios. Volví la mirada hacia una revista de interiores que estaba sobre la meseta donde estaban dispuestos los utensilios de barbería. Sentí la delgada manta que cubría mi cuello. Los dedos de Razvan se sentían cálidos sobre ella. Acto seguido empezó a dar muestras de porqué era tan famoso.

– ¿A ver, te gusta así o lo prefieres más corto? –me preguntó pasándome un espejo, con una irresistible sonrisa.

–No, así está genial ¿tú que opinas Sei? –pregunté a ver si reanimaba al "estatua"

–Está... Perfecto. –Dijo con desdén – ¿Nos vamos ya?

– ¿Porqué no te sueltas esa coleta, "Sei"? –se burló Razvan. Seiya lo miraba con ira. Lo sabía, era un "amor" no correspondido. Es algo triste, pero no pude más que reírme de ello. "Que malo eres, Seiya"

–No, gracias. No quiero parecer mujer –Razvan sonrió al insulto indirecto, pero sentí la leve tensión, mientras me apartaba la manta del cuello. Sentí algo de lástima. No porque fuera rechazado, si no porque era muy apuesto y... un desperdicio total.

–No le hagas caso, eres muy linda –esto lo tensó mas. ¿Dije algo mal? Al parecer si, porque Seiya me sacó de allí pitando.

Quise preguntarle qué podría hacer para compensar a su primo, pero estaba más mudo que un muerto. Subí el volumen para "conversar" con mi mejor amiga: "J–music". Estaba segura que lo apagaría, en cambio siguió el ritmo con las manos.

–Me piro. Te veo a la hora del almuerzo –Llevaba prisa, pues casi era hora de esa… clase y no estaba para reprimendas por llegar tarde.

–He, Rufous, que te dejas las llaves –me gritó Seiya desde el auto. Corrí de vuelta y tropecé con un bobo que se me atravesó en el camino. Llevaba una montaña de libros que se precipitaron al suelo con el impacto. Me golpee el hombro derecho, pero no me dolió tanto. Empecé a levantar los libros apresurada y, pese a mí, le pedí disculpas. Me sorprendió la amabilidad de aquel chico. Tras los lentes oscuros, escondía unos divinos ojos siempre sonrientes cuyo color no distinguí, aunque al parecer contrastaban con su fino pelo rubio. Seiya se acercó a ayudar.

–No se preocupen, ya los recojo yo –dijo sonriendo de forma tan natural que casi me arrepentí de haberlo tirado. Seiya se puso tenso de repente. Conocía esa expresión y me asusté un poco. Definitivamente algo le pasaba. Me disculpé nuevamente con el joven y me fui tras mi amigo, que salió por el pasillo lateral como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo.

–E... ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté preocupada –no tienes buena cara, ¿quieres pasarte por la enferme…?

– Estoy bien, –me interrumpió alzando la voz –ya deja de seguirme y vete a tu clase, ¿vale? –No era la primera vez que le veía molesto, pero…nunca me había gritado. No de ese modo. Esto va mal. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. No me lo esperaba.

–Ah... entiendo yo... ya me voy –Mi voz casi sonó entrecortada.

Había sentido esto antes, y aunque el recuerdo me abofeteó una vez más, no quería derrumbarme frente a el. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Tal vez estaba en lo cierto. Pero de una cosa estaba segura y era que debía dejarle solo, ya que si me quedaba con él, si le hostigaba, sólo conseguiría que me odiase y eso… esa estocada no la resistiría. No quería que me apartara de él, quería que confiara en mí, no que me ocultara las cosas. Aunque indudablemente hay secretos que sencillamente no te pueden ser revelados. Eso tampoco me importaba, pues confiaba en él. Sin embargo no podía evitar que esa extraña actitud me aturdiera. ¿Y si se había hartado de mi y ya no me quería a su lado? No es como si estuviera obligado a cuidar de mi, pero… ¿acaso no fue idea suya? O… ¿estaba arrepentido? ¿Lo hacia por cuenta propia o por que se lo pidiera mi padre? Me sobrecogí al pensar en ello. ¿Acaso no era real esta amistad tan pura que sentía ese chico por mi?

Presioné fuertemente el maldito botón de subida, queriendo desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Le alcancé a ver y entré en cuanto se abrió la puerta. No quería que viera mi expresión. Seguro daba miedo. Lo mejor sería alejarme de él antes que el grado de dependencia fuera mayor. El corazón se me encogía mientras la puerta nos separaba y le decía adiós, señalando la hora como excusa. Algo me pinchaba bajo la muñeca derecha y me quité el reloj. Me desabroché algunos botones de la blusa para respirar mejor. Me sentí agradecida de no llevar corbata. Los ojos me picaban, mientras el nudo en la tráquea me hacía sentir la propia saliva como algo pesadamente doloroso. Cometí un error. Debí tomar las escaleras. Me he estado auto engañando haciéndome la fuerte. La verdad es que estoy lejos de serlo.

El ascensor se abrió y salí disparada hacia el servicio. Devolví todo lo que había en mi estómago. Incluso creo que hasta el jugo amniótico que me quedaba de mi mamacita. Pese a que el sabor metálico era ya apenas perceptible, no me sentí mejor. El móvil sonó y mis dedos temblorosos no acertaron a contestar. "cálmate idiota, cálmate" busqué a tientas las píldoras que solía usar contra la ansiedad, pero desistí de ello. En su lugar, me deslicé de espaldas contra la pared. Desvié la mirada al techo blanco. "soy yo quien debería ir a la enfermería"

Me quedé dubitativa un rato más y agarré el reloj para ver la hora. No tenía ganas de nada, pero ya que estábamos aquí, me dirigí a paso despreocupado al aula de Anatomía. Me subí el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el tope para que no se notara la ausencia de la jodida corbata. Con lo odioso que es, seguro no me dejaba entrar. Para lo que me importaba, pero de todas formas entré.

Empecé a tomar notas de forma mecánica. No me apetecía que llamasen la atención por ser "holgazana". Sentí mi móvil vibrar unas cuantas veces en mi bolso, al friccionarse las ondas contra el metal de la mesa. Solo una persona de las tres que tenían ese número, me importaba. Sin embargo, no me atreví a sacarlo. Terminé la idea de lo que escribía y cerré el cuaderno de apuntes. Me quedé todo el rato leyendo hasta que me dolieron los ojos. Estaba allí y era como si no lo estuviera. Me desabroché el relicario y abrí la gruesa cruz, presionando las cuatro gemillas de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo. Sentí un murmullo y movimientos de sillas que anunciaban que la clase concluía. No me moví de mi asiento.

–Eh, eh Marion, ¿me escuchas? –Me llamó con su voz grave –Estaba tan distraída, mirando la foto del relicario en forma de cruz abierto ante mis ojos, que no me di cuenta cuando se sentó en el asiento adyacente. Ya todos los demás habían abandonado el aula sin que apenas lo notara. Reconozco que me sorprendí al ver que se dirigía a mí. Pero, después de todo estaba en su clase, supongo.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo, esta mañana, señorita? –Continuó el interrogatorio – ¿No dormiste suficiente? –Sus ojos grises se posaron en mí. Me sentí incómoda.

–Si me disculpa, tengo una clase que tomar –le mentí. Solo me quedaba por tomar prácticas de Microbiología en el laboratorio, pero para eso aún faltaba bastante.

–Espera un momento –Sacó algo de su maletín y lo puso en mi mesa. –Parece que tienes frío –sonrió –Creo que combina con tu rosario.

– ¿Qué es eso? –dije sin tocar la caja rectangular. El la recogió y la puso en mi mano derecha. El metal de su reloj de oro se sintió como hielo. La abrí y saqué el contenido, sin entenderlo muy bien.

–Haz faltado mucho a clases, pero tus notas son satisfactorias, así que lo dejaremos pasar esta vez –Cerró el maletín y me miró como en espera de alguna gratitud.

–No me gusta el color y esto es un re–li–ca–rio –dije con desdén, devolviendo la sofisticada bufanda y abrochándome la gargantilla al cuello –Y... no se moleste en hacer "excepciones" conmigo. De todas formas usted es el profesor y yo una simple estudiante. –enfaticé la relación que nos unía por si acaso se le hubiera olvidado.

–Estoy siendo serio, Marion – decía mientras se ponía de pie – muy serio.

–Yo también, Dr. Keldish –Agarré el bolso y me dirigí a la puerta, dándole la espalda.

Salí del salón sin prestar atención al idiota que sonreía tras de mi. No estaba en ánimos de soportarle ni a él ni a sus sucias insinuaciones. Fui directo al casillero a buscar la bata blanca. Me despojé de la chaqueta que me había prestado Seiya y la coloqué con cuidado en su casillero, pues no estaba segura de volverle a ver pronto. Volver a aquel departamento no eran unas de mis opciones. Sabía que con el asistente tonto de Krogen no tendría ningún inconveniente con el no llevar el condenado accesorio y en caso de que así fuera, me daba igual. Al atravesar el pasillo me encontré con un par de chicos de la clase de Embriología que llevaban un hermoso espécimen de Angora gris. Uno de ellos, el rubio, me reconoció como "la pelirroja malhumorada" ese mote no me causó gracia. Al parecer malinterpretaron alguna señal de desagrado en mi rostro, porque se marcharon de prisa, antes que me les acercara. "Bueno lamento si soy un maldito libro abierto, ¿esta bien?"

Maté algo de tiempo en la videoteca revisando viejos documentales sobre la conducta de los animales. Miraba la pantalla, sintiendo ganas de convertirme en la presa de aquellos depredadores. Salí sin entender muy bien cuales habían sido los motivos que me habían llevado allí. Lo que me hacia falta era encontrar un salón de música con una buena batería. Nadar estaba fuera de mis posibilidades. Las piscinas estaban clausuradas al público. Antes porque estaban siendo usadas por los atletas que competirían la semana entrante en representación de la universidad y ahora por las bajas temperaturas. Lamenté tanto no ser parte del grupo electo.

Ya faltaba apenas unos escasos minutos para la práctica de Microbiología. Por el pasillo me topé con varios compañeros de la clase de Anatomía, que se dirigían a sus casas. Les saludé con una sonrisa educada. No tenían la culpa de mi mal humor.

–Poe, espero que estés preparada para la práctica de hoy –gritó alguien tras de mi. Voltee para ver de quien se trataba, pero solo vi a Anne y un chico alto de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes que venía tras ella. Lo había visto en alguna parte.

–Eh Poe, mira, mira lo que tengo para ti –me dijo Anne muy entusiasmada con dos boletos en la mano. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban maquillados de negro intenso. Lucía espantosa, pero no dije nada al respecto. El chico, la apartó bruscamente.

–Eh, eh, fenómeno –Le gruñó a la chica – ¿que no te enseñaron a no interferir en las conversaciones de los demás?

–Odio con todas mis fuerzas a los imprudentes –Mascullé. Anne me miraba desconcertada y el chico sonreía. –Andando, pequeña _Sally_ –le dije a Anne, rodeándole el hombro y alejándola de aquel imbécil.

–Espera Poe, hay algo que quiero dec...

–Ah, ya recuerdo. –Le dije hastiada –Eres el "imprudente" que siempre llega tarde a la clase del Dr. Groza, ¿cierto? –Anne le hizo un gesto gracioso con la lengua. "Y luego dicen que yo soy infantil." negué con la cabeza. Esta, sin duda estaba más loca que yo.

–Ten Poe. –Me pasó los boletos de antes –Uno es para ti y otro para quien quieras que te acompañe. Son boletos para el concierto de Squarter Latin, esa banda de rock gótico de la que te hablé. Vienen a Alba Iulia a promocionar su último sencillo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

–Pero... –no quería rechazarlos, pero tampoco aceptarlos. Digo, no tenía con quien ir y llegar allí sola no sería muy agradable. – ¿cómo los conseguiste? Creí que se habían agotado.

–Ah, es un secreto Marion _Blomsvit_ –Dijo en venganza por haberle llamado como le llamaba Michael a Lisbeth.

Cuando entramos al laboratorio, los estudiantes ya se traían todos sus batas. Yo me apresuré y me puse la mía. No me cerraba de arriba y eso me puso de los nervios. El asistente de Krogen entró y empezó la clase. Al lado estaba el. No me di cuenta cuando se sentó. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Como siempre no dijo palabra alguna, a excepción del "educado" saludo frecuente al que nunca correspondo. Me torné al manual de práctica. Hoy nos tocaba sacar muestras de sangre a las mascotas. Se me antojó algo grotesco.

–Hola, gatita de pechos generosos –dijo de pronto tras de mi el impertinente chico de ojos verdosos que me había encontrado en el pasillo momentos antes ¿lista para tu muestra? –decía mientras sacaba una jeringuilla y la movía delante de mis narices.

Cuando vi aquella aguja tan cerca de mi cara, me sobrecogió una inesperada tensión. Me visualicé en una blanca habitación de hospital y mi compañero Anghel con su penetrante mirada, se acercaba a mi con una jeringuilla en la mano. Cerré los ojos tratando de huir de eso, la imagen no era tan terrible como para sentir aquella inexplicable sensación de pánico. Abrí los ojos posándolos en mi compañero de pupitre como acto reflejo, como si pretendiera encontrar una explicación a aquel delirio, entonces la imagen se hizo realidad, aunque aquella habitación no era la de un hospital como en mi extraña visión, el caminaba con una jeringa en sus manos hacia mi . La imagen fue tan vívida que me sentí presa nuevamente de aquel inexplicable pánico. Los ojos violáceos de mi compañero de pupitre me observaron con gravedad, y vi como instintivamente bajó la mano en la que sostenía la jeringa. Sin embargo el idiota impertinente del pasillo aún seguía con la suya sobre mi cara. Al tratar de esquivarlo, resbalé sobre la mesa y todo el contenido de las probetas se derramó sobre la mesa, el piso y… la impecable bata de mi compañero. Toda la clase volteó. Anne me arqueaba una ceja. Aquello me resultaba embarazoso. Mi excentricidad y paranoia, me habían jugado una muy buena esta vez. Quería meterme en un hoyo negro y quedarme ahí.

"Diablos, ¿por qué me asusto tanto con una simple agujita?"

–Lo... siento...–se disculpaba el torpe impertinente –déjame ayudarte.

–Aléjate de mí estúpido –le susurré irritada. No era conmigo con quien tenía que disculparse y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por él.

Casi desee que el idiota de mi compañero de pupitre golpeara aquel torpe imbécil de los mil demonios. Más, este solo se quitó la prenda con una expresión de disgusto y la puso a un lado de la mesa. Me agaché para recoger las muestras que había sacado del gatito negro que nos pusieron en frente, pidiendo a Dios que no fuese necesario canalizarlo otra vez. El olor penetrante de los químicos me aturdió un poco. Sentí como si hubiera vivido esa escena antes. Levanté la mirada hacia el y, accidentalmente mi nariz rozó con una manga de la bata de Anghel. No pude evitar sentir el aroma que despidió. ¿Qué perfume era ese? De nuevo, me sonaba terriblemente de alguna parte. Sentí tentación de tocarla, pero el, como si adivinara mis intensiones, la quitó de mi campo de visión. "¿Qué diablos…?" Era como si adivinara lo que iba a ser y eso me molestó. Pero cómo no iba a notarlo si el otro idiota me puso en evidencia cuando comenzó a acomodar las probetas rotas y los cilindros con las muestras –gracias a Dios intactas –en mi mesa.

–Gracias –le dije quitándosela con prisa –no tenías que hacerlo –se volvió a su asiento. Mirándome todo el tiempo, con cara de preocupación. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

–Vamos chicos, terminemos con esto de una vez –dijo el asistente, visiblemente incómodo –Tienen exactamente cinco minutos para revisar las muestras y tomar las anotaciones de lugar. –Dirigió su regla hacia la mesa que compartía con "el Pensador" –No quiero más distracciones.

Al terminar, guardé todo y me deshice de la odiosa bata. Salí tan deprisa que rocé con el hombro de alguien.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan torpe? –Masculló aquel chico de cabellera ceniza, como si hablara para sí mismo. Estaba hasta el copete.

– ¿Quien es torpe? –Le pregunté con mas enfado del que pretendí. No me contestó. –Oye, imbécil, no des la espalda cuando alguien te habla.

Se detuvo, sin voltear –Solo escucho que "alguien" grita. Y no creo que se dirija a mí. No escuché mi nombre.

–Los nombres de los imbéciles son irrelevantes –mascullé cabreada y me le adelanté, agarrándole el maletín haciendo ademán de lanzárselo por la ventana. Pero con increíbles reflejos, agarró mi brazo desprendiéndolo de mi mano y mirándome severamente a los ojos.

–Esa actitud solo te traerá problemas –incapaz de sostener esa maldita mirada intimidante, me solté de su agarre bruscamente y me giré. Alejándome hacia las escaleras tan deprisa como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

"Hijo de…"

Corrí sin rumbo y terminé dirigiéndome al prado. El odio y la rabia que sentía hacia ese muchacho no hacían más que aumentar cada vez que me lo cruzaba. Sólo quería estar sola. Todo el mundo y Anghel se podían ir mucho al diablo. El tiempo pasaba lento, mientras mis ojos se quedaban mirando las nubes que formaban formas de animales. Probablemente llovería. Eso sería estupendo. El cielo se oscurecía anunciando el ocaso. Caí en la cuenta que no cargaba las llaves, pues con el jaleo del choque con el chico rubio de los demonios, no alcancé a pedírselas a Sei. Y eso ahora no parecía ser muy posible. Tuve tentación de llamarlo, pero antes de oprimir la tecla de llamada, dejé caer el móvil sobre mis piernas. Un viento recio me revolvió el pelo, miré hacia el cielo, aún sentada en la grama. Estaba todo gris, como lo estaba mi suerte. Cerré los ojos un momento y sentí las primeras gotas caer sobre mi rostro. Apreté fuertemente el dije de cruz contra mi pecho, no pudiendo ya contener las lágrimas que afloraban a mis ojos y que se mezclaban con la llovizna que caía.

"Demonios, Zoey. Donde diablos te metes cuando más te necesito"

………Continuará.......


End file.
